Zinnia
by RaspberryDevil
Summary: Whatever happend, happens or will happen, neither will leave the other alone. It's a promise they made in silent agreement. / Sting x Rogue short story collection / Hurt&Comfort, Fluff, AUs & a bit Drama
1. Find me

A/N: I could write Stingue all day and I don't care whether they might be Ooc (though feel free to tell me if you think they are) or people don't like it, it's a pairing which is really important to be so I do what I should have done long ago and write this short-story collection. Stories are around 1k words long. Don't expect regular updates though. Have fun~

* * *

Title: Find me

Genre: K+?

Warning: **Spoilers** for the GMG Arc

Summary: An Alteration from the actual events. What if Natsu's timing was off and he crashed with F!Rogue not into/trough the gate but a few meters next to it? What if Rogue told him about his Shadow and Frosch but fled to regain his strength? And what if Sting found him?

Inspiration: A F!Rogue/Sting pic, I couldn't help myself

* * *

The dragons were attacking each other, earth shattering while their killer instinct took them over, attacks so strong that, eventually, Sting and Rogue were separated.

The smell of blood and death reached the blond's nose, yet he tried to focus on finding his partner since he wouldn't stand a chance without him (an actual bitter truth he didn't mind so much any more). It was faint, but he finally picked up his scent, finding him in the shadows of an ally. His smile, however, vanished at once, mirrored the shocked expression of the person he found.

"Rogue?"

He wasn't supposed to be found. He intended to rest for a moment, his body hurting all over. After crashing trough the building and just barely managing to miss the gate, he told Natsu about his shadows, the cause of them. But this didn't mean that he would give up. Could give up. He didn't like the idea of escaping but he had no other choice – on the other hand he was used to flee in the future he came from. Vanishing in the shadows, hearing Natsu shouting after him, he cursed inwardly. It wasn't supposed to go like that, but he should have expected that Fairy Tail was going to complicate things. But he decided that this wouldn't hinder him. For now he was going to wait for the dragons to finish, to weaken the other mages while he replenished his magic. This was his last chance. However things won't go according to plan, especially if one wants them to.

That it was Sting who thwarted his plan was something he didn't calculate.

The blond took hesitant steps towards the person whose older look confused him. It was Rogue's smell, but why...? "Who are you?" The apparent stranger kept quiet. "Answer me!" "The future mustn't happen like that." It were the first words the stranger spoke and yet the voice was so similar that Sting questioned his sanity. "What the hell is going on? Why are you – "

He missed him. The loud voice, the grin which had still been on his lips as he killed him, the loving glance which had told him not to hate himself. It had been necessary. Sting had been injured after a terrifying fight against a demon who took Frosch's life, an inflicted wound slowly killing him. But before he passed away on his own, he allowed Rogue to kill him. Ordered him to, so that he could take his light, become stronger and prevent this future. And he had sealed his shadows with this. He caused him to come back to his senses, overthrowing his shadows as he saw what he had done to his partner. And now he could use his dark shadows within him, wasn't controlled by them – what drove him was his own desire. Looking at Sting's younger self, he wondered whether it really had been what he had wanted him to do. He suddenly doubted it. Now that he saw him like that, he questioned what had happened he wasn't aware of.

"I'm talking to you!"

Without another word, he pulled Sting closer, pressing their lips together. Sting's first shook was replaced by struggling but the other one was stronger even though he was exhausted. He grabbed both wrists, holding him in place as he kissed the corner of his mouth, up to his eyelid and his temple, repeating this motion once, twice.

It left Sting spechless. Was this really his Rogue? He looked much older... but since he talked about the future... His confusion came to a stop when the older person did something he expected the least. He buried his head in the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath. "Sting..." Did he just hear him murmuring his name? Sting could have run, the strength of the grip fading, yet he couldn't find the courage to do so. Was this person seeking comfort? Why? He wondered about that, thinking whether he should return the embrace, might it be just out of pity.

While the was hesitating, the other's body was dissolving.

"Wha –" "They destroyed the gate. Lucy and Yukino. The dragons will vanish as well." He had the feeling that he owed him this explanation. There was another urge, to kiss him again, but he knew that Sting wouldn't feel it any more, a tingle maybe, he would just imagine. Besides, it wasn't his Sting. He only wished that he had closed him in his arms a last time – he did, but now he couldn't feel it any more.

Sting couldn't look at this.

"Rogue?" _No, no, no_ he repeated over and over in his head, yet he couldn't stop it. The black-haired male was – for a split second – glad that it had been Sting who had found him. Hearing his name from his mouth a last time, something he thought that he didn't deserve any more, he was thankful.

There was a faint smirk on his lips, a regret in his eyes; then he was gone and his smell as well.

Sting kept standing there, wondering whether he had just imagined this. Shaking his head in disbelief and despair, he turned around.

He needed to find Rogue. His Rogue.

* * *

He found him with their Exceeds.

"I'm sorry, I was worried about them, so –" Without giving Rogue a chance to finish his explanation, Sting wrapped his arms around him, pressing their bodies closer. "Sting?" He didn't let go, strengthened his grip instead. "I'm still here", Rogue assured him, the only words he managed to say without feeling like a liar. "I know." He returned the embrace. "I know." "Sting?" "I won't let you alone", he finally muttered against his hair, voice shaking, "Never." "Don't say that", he wanted to reply, but the only response was a mouthed "Thank you."

"I can't breath", the black-haired male eventually broke the silence which engulfed them, their Exceeds sitting on the ground and keeping quiet, realising that their partners needed some time for themselves. "Sorry", Sting grinned, letting go before he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, reality catching up to him. "Are you all right?" Concern was written on Rogue's face, his own wounds and pain unimportant when he saw how his partner who had been so optimistic before and chased his fear away appeared lost. "I... think so. Yes, I'm fine." He arched an eyebrow, not sure whether he should believe his words, but the blond left him no time to address it. "We should see how the others are doing." "Yes..." Sting didn't hesitate, reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. Rogue had no idea what to think of this – why was he acting as if he would vanish any seconds? "Sting?" If he thought that he couldn't look more worried, he had proven himself wrong with the way he spoke his name; the blond realised this as well, but just shook his head. "Later." This didn't satisfy him, but he couldn't force his partner.

They remained silent on their way to the other's, regaining their composure while they kept their hands linked.

No words were needed and Sting was glad that he found him in the end.

* * *

Hope you liked it :3

Zinnia is a flower. Look it up if you like.


	2. Everything starts with a crush

_A/N: One day I'll write real smut about them. Today is not the day though. But Sting's fantasy are getting rather close to what I try to accomplish on this day_

* * *

_Title: Everything starts with a crush_

Genre: _Maybe T till M-rated because of language/Sting's fantasy?_

Warning: **Spoilers** for the GMG Arc

_Summary: Sting was aiming for a change, yet the one of his partner affected him more than he liked to admit. Or was it maybe rather he himself who acted differently?_

* * *

A lot of things have changed recently, much to Sting's satisfaction, after all this had been his first priority as the new Master of Sabertooth. However there was one change which bothered him and this concerned his partner. Rogue was supporting him just like the others, lifting some of the burden from his shoulders.

And somehow he was getting slightly more attractive from his point of view.

This was something he couldn't quite deal with, especially since he was by his side almost all the time, causing Sting's mind to run riot. At first he just told himself that it was _because_ he was by his side, no woman apart from Yukino seeing him and his hormones fine with anything as long as it was a living human. So he ignored the impulse to kiss Rogue when he was so close to him, refrained from touching him in general. But then there were times in which he wanted to bend him over his desk, fucking him until neither could speak coherently afterwards, or sucking him off while gorgeous moans would slip off the black-haired's lips. The first time these thoughts crossed his mind, he starred at his sheet for good five minutes before he lay down the pen he was writing with and excused himself for a moment (thankfully, Rogue who was sitting on the sofa had been to distracted by his work to notice anything).

It didn't stay the first time he interrupted his work for a cold shower.

Sting changed. Rogue wondered why his friend was closing up, especially after things went well with the guild. It seemed like he was stressed out by the work he had to do, but Rogue could tell that this wasn't the case. Yuknio who looked after them, took care that they didn't overwork themselves, was realising this as well. "You should talk", she advised him and Rogue had to agree even though a direct confrontation wasn't something he anticipated – neither was talking his strength however he needed to help his best friend.

During the evening, he entered Sting's office, heading towards the desk where the blond had fallen asleep. Bending over his shoulder, he looked at the sheets, saw that he finished most of them until sleep greeted him. It was rather typical and elicited him a gentle smile. Rogue squeezed his shoulder to wake him up, calling his name. "You should sleep in your bed. I'll finish", he told Sting when he was stirring, slowly waking up. He mumbled something, a complaint probably, but when Sting realised who woke him up, he tensed. Rogue was surprised by this behaviour, not because he wasn't aware of it before but due to the fact that it was so obvious this time, even though it wasn't the first time he noticed this. Whenever he was close to touching him, their shoulders brushing, he was slightly flustered, turning away. Could he...?

In the end he wasn't able to talk to him about his strange behaviour. However it was the moment in which he decided to prove something else. Staying by his side more often than not, he wanted to see if he was the problem.

Rogue only wanted to see whether it was really his closeness which bothered him, wouldn't enjoy seeing his partner all flustered.

Okay, maybe he would enjoy it.

But just a bit.

More than he probably should.

* * *

"Let me take a look", he told Sting the next day, again standing behind him and looking over his shoulder, slightly bending forward to get a better look. His breath was tickling along Sting's neck for a moment and from the corner of his eye, he saw how Sting tensed. "Almost finished", Sting told him, whereupon Rogue hummed in agreement. He wondered whether Sting would snap, but the guy was trying to keep his composure, instead referred to the hair which was brushing his face. "You let your hair grow." "No time to cut it", Rogue replied. "It suits you, though maybe you should tie it up." The statement surprised him and he was sure that the blond didn't intend to say this out loud, so he let the topic drop. "If you say so."

It was stupid, but from then one he did tie his hair into a ponytail more often.

* * *

Sting was glad that he decided to change his hairstyle. Now he didn't have to think of black hair which was spread on the mattress when he was on top of his friend, didn't imagine black strands of hair slipping trough his own fingers when the other one was above him. It made things easier. Until he thought about his neck which was now exposed, kissing along it, leaving marks which would show the others that Rogue belonged to him. It was a thought which caused him to shake his head, cursing. Rogue wasn't his and would never be, it was stupid to think about this. Why would he even want that in the first place? Unfortunately, it wasn't really difficult for these thoughts to pop up, especially since Rogue was rather close the last days. It wasn't typical of him, but he wasn't in the mood to address this topic. Because then he had to explain his behaviour since he realised that Rogue might have figured out that he was the reason for his uneasiness.

No, his resolve was strong and he would bear it like a man.

* * *

Rogue's approaches lasted a week until Sting couldn't bear it any more and cornered him in his room.

"You are doing this on purpose." There was no further explanation necessary, anger hiding behind his flustered face, maybe even a hint of helplessness if he looked closer. "Your point?" There was no use in denying, for neither of them. "You're driving me fucking insane" His voice was louder than intended, but it didn't bother anyone, caused Rogue to raise his voice as well. "How am I supposed to talk to you about my shadow if you can't say you have a stupid crush on me."

That's when he lost it.

"Because it's more than a fucking crush." And Rogue, who starred with wide eyes at his partner was too surprised to say anything. "You –" "And I swear, as much as I want to fuck you, I don't want to lose you as a friend." "Wai –" "You know how hard it is to keep my hands to myself?" "Stin –" "I'm a member of Sabertooth, the damn Master, I shouldn't –" "You love me?" Rogue was finally able to interrupt his flow of self-loathing, ignored most of it because he was still processing his first statement. Sting paused, looked at him and just then realised what he had said. "Ah... It's just... It'll pass, don't... just forget it, okay? I still have to finish some papers, so..._" Please don't leave me_ he thought, unable to look his partner in the eyes.

"Why?" It was the last question he expected, so he shrugged. "I don't know." "That's..." "You support me all the time, stay by my side and your smile is really gorgeous. Besides have you looked at the mirror lately? You're damn attractive, I mean – hey, this is getting awkward, could you please interrupt me?" Rogue didn't, starred speechless at his partner, until the words sunk in, causing a blush to spread across his face. "That's really stupid. Aren't you supposed to be more confident?" "What's that supposed to mean?" "You know if it were Yukino or any other woman you would have made the first step instead of hiding like a coward."_ Calm down, he just tries to cover his own embarrassment_, a voice told him, preventing him from leashing out. "Oh, you know me that well?" "Of course, we're partner." "So what? Doesn't mean we butt into each other's affairs." "Oh yes, especially if you are ignoring me." The way Rogue looked at him, the way he spoke the words caused Sting to mentally take a step back and pause. "Are you mad?" "Yes." That surprised him. "Why?"

Rogue didn't answer with words, instead he took his head between his hand, leant forward and pressed his lips against Sting's.

When he broke the kiss, he looked Sting in the eyes, didn't try to avert his glance; it would have been no use anyway. There was no reaction at first, until he saw that Sting trembled slightly; was he mad? "Rogue, you should better go now... Or I'll swear I seriously take you on the desk right here and now." Rogue might have laughed in any other moment, but now he was just relieved, an amused smile gracing his lips.

"You can try it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh, shut up."

He did, but only because speaking and kissing at the same time wasn't possible.

* * *

_A/N: It's an open ending, again, yay~_

_ (Anyway, I'm just going to leave this here because I actually should study for my exams so pretend that you haven't seen me. We see us in a month at the earliest.)_


	3. Schadenfreude

_**A/N:** Actually it was supposed to be a drabble... Well, I mentioned this in a German story of mine, but I have this headcanon that Rufus reads the sorcerer's weekly..._

**Title**: _Schadenfreude [German] "Malicious enjoyment from the suffering of others"_

_(Actually just meant in the teasing way for this fic, but it was my first thought)_

**Genre**: K+?

**Warning**: Idiots. Idiots everywhere

**Summary**: _Even though Rogue wanted to blame Sting, it was probably all Juvia's fault. Somehow. Surprises like that happen now and then._

* * *

Juvia knows that she fantasises a lot, about possible love confessions and sudden weddings, about embraces and kisses. But in the end she can somehow tell her illusions and reality apart (though there is a part which still clings to the scenarios, hoping that'll they come true one day). Anyway, Juvia is rather sure about one thing:

She did not imagine the kiss between Sting and Rogue.

Nobody seems to believe her though.

"Well, they are close", Lucy wonders, yet not entirely convinced; maybe she can ask Yukino later on. "Juvia isn't wrong about this", she insists. "Are you sure?" "Gray-sama is doubting Juvia?" "Ah, no, I just...", he sheepishly rubs the back of his head, not sure what to say so that it doesn't upset her. "Gajeel-kun, do you also not believe it?" "The brat and the loud-mouth? I don't know. And don't really care. It's their business." She pouts lightly, before she huffs and turns around. Lucy feels kind of sorry for her because while she knows that Juvia wouldn't lie about this, she really can't believe it. Poking Gray with her elbow in the side, she gestures him to do something, but the young man looks rather helpless, until the blonde's glance tells him that he had no chance to get out of this situation without doing anything.

"We're sorry... why don't we go and eat something?", he suggests and soon the dragonslayers are forgotten as Gray immediately has her attention. "Yes!"

* * *

"Ah, Rogue-sama."

Sitting in the guild hall at a table, the young man looks up from his meal as Yukino approaches and sits down across from him. "Good morning", he greets her with a small smile, until he continues eating. She props her elbows on the table, chin resting on her intertwined hands and a curious glance directed at Rogue.

"Say, are you and Sting-sama dating?"

Rogue has enough grace not to choke on his food, yet he can't hide the caught expression in his eyes. "Why do you ask?" He tries to keep his composure, nevertheless he seems rather uncomfortable to speak about it. "Lucy asked me. One of her comrades thought she saw you two kissing." Ah, that moment, probably. What was he going to say? He looks at Frosch who appears to have no idea as well before he looks at the young woman again. It should be fine. It is Yukino after all. "Uhm, yes..." "Okay."

She smiles before she stands up, leaving him alone in confusion and slight embarrassment.

* * *

"We're comrades, aren't we?", Orga wants to know when he and Rufus march in Sting's office.

"Why are you asking?" The blond looks up from his paper, irritated by their sudden visit – and the fact of a missing greeting which he actually should be used to by now. "Because we would have liked to know about this from you, not a magazine", Rufus answers before he lies the newest issue of Sorcerer's Weekly on the desk, a double page already spread open. Sting overflies the article. It was something about the newest couples, rankings of the possible "best boyfriend" as well as girlfriend and (while smiling about the mentioning of Natsu and Lucy) there are also two sentence about him.

And Rogue.

"Oh God." "Well, he won't help you with that", Orga says, a smirk on his lips, after all this is kind of amusing when he thinks about this.

"These damn reporters." "I can understand if you wonder what other people might thin –", Sting isn't even listening any more, interrupting Rufus with his own fear. "Rogue isn't going to talk to me for weeks now." "What?"

"He'll think that this is my fault", he explains himself, whereupon the other two exchange a short confused glance. "It isn't?" "Why do you both look so surprised?", Sting wants to know, a bit louder than he intended to. Rogue intends to keep their relationship private, no curious person meddling with their business, probably also because he doesn't want to be the centre of anyone's attention. And Sting respects this, restrains himself whenever they are in public so that the doesn't out either of them. Seems like this isn't necessary anymore; yet he can't believe that the two accuse him of being this careless.

"Can you blame us?" Orga just shrugs, while Rufus tries to hide a smile. "You –"

"Sting?" Speaking of the devil, Rogue enters the room with a stack of papers, placing it on the desk before taking a few documents and sitting down on the sofa like he is used to, helping Sting with his work. He starts to fill in the papers when he feels the other's star on him, looking up while raising an eyebrow. "What?" The three exchange a short glance before Rufus directs his question at him. "Shouldn't you be angry?" "Why?" At first they think that he hasn't read the article, but the shadowdragonslayer corrects them as his glance shifts to the side and he sees the open paper.

"It's not Sting's fault." "To hear that coming from you." Rufus chuckles and also Orga barely contains his laughter. "I hate you all", Sting mumbles, the last words his two visitors hear before they go, leaving them alone.

Soon, the noise of pen scratching along paper fills the room again, and eventually, Sting turns to Rogue. "Hey, are you okay with that?" This nonchalant behaviour confuses him and too be honest he has no idea how to deal with that. "We can't help it, can we?" Sting can't hide the grin this comment causes, his work not important to him at this moment.

"So I can kiss you in public now?" Rogue looks up, frowning. "Don't you dare." Sting tries to hide his disappointment which isn't really successful as Rogue reads him like a book, and starts another attempt.

"At least allow me to – "

"No."

"But –"

"Sting, go back to work."

He gives up with a sigh, continuing his part of work until Rogue nonchalantly mentions that they can spend the rest of the evening together as soon as they finish – the grin on Sting's face stays even as he presses his lips against the other's later on.

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N:** Juvia didn't out them on purpose. While she was in a restaurant with Gray-sama~ she asks him again why he can't believe her that she did saw the kiss. And Jason - who followed her because he wanted to write an article about "The love triangle - How far does the rivalry of fellow students reach?" - thought that this might be more interesting...


	4. Stamp – timbre - Briefmarke

__A/N: I can't concentrate on my studies, so I finished this.__

_Title: Stamp – timbre - Briefmarke_

_Genre: K?_

_Summary: A trip to Paris is always nice. Unless you're Sting who barely speaks any French and need something.___ Not to mention that, apparently, he is a bother to anyone. Rogue thinks differently, though he wouldn't say that – not that Sting understands his French anyway.__

__Warning: __It's been a while since I had French, feel free to correct me (though Sting's French is bad on purpose. His English as well). __

__Inspiration: An AU Idea post "Both Speak a Different Language and Have to Communicate Another Way AU".__

__Have Fun~__

* * *

What a start in a new day.

Oversleeping was becoming a habit of his during the holidays which wasn't that big of a deal, after all this was the reason why he had roommates. But today they had decided that they wouldn't wake him up and now he spend the day stuck in his room, writing cards; a decision caused by his broken French and not wanting to get lost. Unfortunately, he was missing some stamps and had no idea where to get them. Their hostel was placed rather outside and he disliked the Métro, besides he wasn't a person who went for a walk, not to mention the getting lost issue. And anyway, it was too warm even though he was only wearing a black sleeveless shirt and beige shorts.

Leaving the room, he searched for someone to ask within this hotel, preferable a person who knew maybe not German – which would have been a surprise – but possibly English. On his way to the entrance hall, he saw a familiar person. One of the staff, a young man around the same age, was sitting in a chair, a book on his lap, apparently taking a break. He pitied him because he wore a pair of black trousers and a white shirt whose sleeve he tucked up; it must be warm for him. What was his name again? Sting forgot and just hoped that his question wouldn't bother him too much.

"Hey, entschuldige...?" The black haired male looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Oui?" "Weißt du, wo ich... Briefmarken herbekommen kann?" "Excuze-moi, Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Ah, right. He should have know, why did he even try? Force of habit, probably. He thought about switching to English but he already meet a few who didn't want to talk in it; that's why they had Rufus. He knew better French than Sting did. But it seemed like he had to collect the few words he knew on his own, to put them together in a way which made the young man understand. "Je... cherche une – no – un euh" He looked amused while Sting was flustered, trying to arrange the words in his head until he gave up. Eventually, he took the postcard he had with him and showed it to the young man, pointing at the corner. He seemed to understand; unfortunately, Sting didn't. "Un timbre? Tu peux demander un timbre à la réceptionniste. Mais ils sont tous vendu d'occasion, c'est pourqoui tu dois se dépêcher." Sting had no idea what he was saying, but he pointed to the receptionist so he probably should ask the young woman who was sitting there; he just hoped that she spoke something else than merely French.

"Merci." It would have been rude not to thank him, after all he did help him and Sting was the one who interrupted his reading, so he gave him a short smile. "De rien."

Now that he ended their talk, he sighed, gaze shifting towards the young woman. "Das kann ja was werden", he mumbled to himself, yet the other one caught his words and laughed lightly. "Allemagne?" Sting needed a second to register his question before he shook his head. He wasn't from Germany though wondered why he thought that. Well probably because he did speak German. "No... euh, Je viens du Suisse." At least one sentence he managed to form. The other one smirked again which gave Sting the feeling that he shouldn't feel proud to have answered his question, not with the way he had stuttered.

It wasn't his intention to react like that, really. It was just that the blond was rather interesting. Working here, Rogue always meet different characters. People who were quiet and appeared small in this foreign country. Some others who were loud, neither caring whether their French was bad or not. And people who were confident in their appearance as well as language skills. The blond was always cheerful, but as soon as he had to speak in another language, he was loosing the confidence Rogue actually considered to be quite attractive.

Not that he'd say that.

"Attends, je vais t'aider." "Huh?" The black-haired male put his book aside and, without another word, got up, heading towards the receptionist. Sting followed him hesitantly. He didn't really catch their conversation but it didn't matter since just a minute later, the young man pressed a stamp in his hands "Merci. Tu... euh... es très sympathique... euh... your name's...?" Even though they were here since a week and already saw him a few times, he couldn't remember his name; not that this was something which bothered him hadn't he asked for his help.

"Don't mention it. And my name is Rogue." "Ah, merci, Rog –Wait, you speak English?" Sting was torn between disbelief and anger – had he made a fool of himself for nothing? "Well, probably better than you speak French", Rogue simply said, not in the slightest worried by his attitude. "Wow, thanks a lot. Do you also know German?" "Ein wenig. Just a bit. Why?" "Because then you – " "What a nice surprise. Rogue. I hope Sting didn't bother you?"

With a smile on his lips, Rufus approached the two, intending to ask his roommate whether he finally made it out of his bed. Instead, his companion attracted his attention. "Not really." "Du kennst ihn, Rufus?" Sting really wanted to know why he knew the guy by his name, especially since he himself hadn't talked to him until today. "I can improve my French while talking to him, right?" "Bien sûr." He felt betrayed but said nothing, after all he got his stamp and his Dad would be happy to get a card from him; this was all that mattered. "Maybe you can come along later on? We wanted to drink something", Rufus changed the topic which was probably the best for now. For a moment Rogue hesitated to answer and Sting already thought that he would say no, but when Rufus said something like "Nous sommes un petit groupe" – whatever that meant – he nodded.

They exchanged another few words in French and even though Sting was trying to understand them, his effort was in vain. Shifting their attention back to the blond, both saw how hard he tried to understand them, eliciting both an amused smile. "Your French isn't really good, is it?", Rogue assumed, hitting the nail in the head. "I'm bad at languages." "And physics. Or chemistry. Science in general, I'd say", Rufus felt the need to add, earning himself a glare. The black-haired male snorted, tough before Sting could react in any way, Rufus stepped between them. "Well, we meet up at six, and we'd be happy to see you there." Rogue nodded. "Je vais être là."

* * *

Rogue wondered why he was attending their little gathering since he didn't understand most of the things the guys said. Rufus translated a bit, when someone was addressing him, and his own English knowledge helped him to speak with a few – though he wasn't really fond of groups and if Rufus hadn't told him that they were just a small one, he wouldn't have come in the first place. He glanced towards Sting who was talking to a young woman.

He enjoyed hearing him talk.

To see his grin when he wasn't searching for the right words. The wall wasn't there, something which prevented him to talk to others even if they spoke the same language. But Sting was somehow different. And Rogue liked that.

Eventually, the young woman caught his glance, sending him a smile of her own. "Ah, Rogue. Je suis Wendy. J'espère que Sting –" "It's fine, I speak English." She smiled sheepishly. "I hope Sting wasn't too bothersome." "Hey, ich kann dich hören." Sting wondered why the young woman thought that she could speak like he wasn't present or couldn't hear her. Besides, why was everyone implying that he was a bother? "Not at all." Rufus couldn't hide a smirk, taking part in their conversation; also to annoy Sting a bit. "Ah, tu es le premier à le dire. "

Sting growled – was he really going to talk in French to him?

"Lass das."

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire."

"I hasse dich."

"Je sais."

"Du genießt das, wie?"

"Absolument."

Wendy chuckled and even Rogue couldn't hide the small smile which was tugging at his lips.

Since Sting wasn't good with languages, maybe, just maybe, he should learn a bit German himself.

~Fin?~

* * *

A/N: Don't worry if you didn't understand the German or French phrases, it's not important. And it's more authentic for you to see how Sting feels ;3 Maybe I'm going to use this "AU" for another Story, not quite sure yet. FYI, in case certain stories belong together, you'll see this in the chapter title.

(Rogue's from France because Rogue → Rouge → [fr] red. Sting's from Switzerland because next to French and English, German is the only language I knew so I don't need to do much research on putting sentences together. Besides, French is an official language in Switzerland and this is why Rufus almost speaks it fluently. )

Edit: Thanks to User Baella for correcting my French :3


	5. How to save a life

_A/N: Anon on Tumblr shared their idea with me, an "au in which when Frosch dies shadows don't take over Rogue. Sting saves him and looks after him". I planned something similar with this story so might as well mention it here, even though the only thing these ideas share is Frosch's death and Sting saving him. It's not as happy at the beginning as it was supposed to be._

* * *

__Title: How to save a life __

__Genre: K+?__

__Warning: Spoiler; Sad stuff – mentioned character death__

__Summary Frosch dies, killed by a demon and causing Rogue to be taken over despite of his promise, killing the demon with his new awoken power. He struggles to get back in control, but fails if it wasn't for Sting __

__Inspiration: Song by The Fray, because whenever I hear this song (see the title), I need to think of these two. I already wrote a story inspired by it, but this was friendship, so I might use it again as basis for this story.__

* * *

His head hurt. It was dark around him, his memories a blur, in pieces. Rogue wondered what happened, why he was feeling drugged, but as soon as he opened his eyes, the whole aching in his body sank in. And the memories.

Frosch was dead.

He lost his friend. The one person he swore to protect. Unforgivable. But instead of a numbness he should feel, fear gripping his heart because of his shadow, he just felt exhausted. Even breathing was hard and no wonder about his pain as he saw that his body was covered in bandages.

"Rogue?" He turned to his left, identifying the voice which said his name so many times before as Sting's; he hadn't even realised his presence, how messed up was he? "How are you feeling?" The blond was sitting on a chair next to his bed, holding his hand and moving his thumb in circles on its back, a soothing motion, for both of them.

Should he lie? Well, it was obvious. "Like crap", he croaked.

"Figured as much." His partner laughed, but it was hollow, an attempt to fill in the silence of the room. He knew this place, could tell that it was Sting's room though wondered where the clock was which usually hung at the wall (not that this helped him to appear on time, but it was a present by Yukino). Rogue had lost any sense of time, nevertheless he could tell that quite an amount must have passed, assuming that Sting took down the clock because its ticking started to annoy him while no other sound besides their breathing filled the room before his laughter. Maybe that was also the reason why Sting didn't keep quiet, addressed a topic which caused him to flinch.

"You said that the light would kill you, but have you ever considered that it could rescue you?" "Sting, you – ", he was at loss for words, but Sting didn't give him the possibility to answer, fingers clasping around his hand.

"I'll stay with you, don't worry." That was not what he wanted to hear, well, it was comforting to know, but there were more important things he wanted – needed – to talk about

"Frosch's de–"

"Was not your fault."

Sting wasn't sure what to say, especially since he was aware that no word or gesture could take the pain away; he knew that from his own experiences. Losing Lector, even just for a short amount of time before knowing that he could get him back, had been unbearable. Silent tears rolled down his partner's cheeks, but Sting said nothing, continued to move his thumb in circles. It was nothing and yet everything Rogue needed at the moment, anything he could do for him.

Sting looked as bad as he did, covered in less bandages, but bruises clearly there. Wiping away the trail of tears with the back of his other hand, Rogue carefully shook off Sting's hand.

"Rogue."

"I'm fine, get some rest."

"I can't."

"Scared I will –"

"Your shadows aren't there any more, I took care of that. They are gone."

"But –"

"You'll blame yourself, being alone and I don't want that. I'm here for you."

"You sound stupid."

"Of course, otherwise you'll think I'm lying." He managed a grin, a pitiful attempt at trying to look okay. He wasn't but at the moment he was mentally far more stable than Rogue could be, allowing him to be his support. Yet Rogue's next words surprised both of them.

"Sleep here." And Sting didn't hesitate. "Sure."

* * *

Rufus found them sleeping back to back, a sad smile on his lips. _Watching each other's back even after all what had happened._ If he had been watchful, maybe he could have done something. Not that he'd say that. Everyone who was still in Sabertooth thought so, wondering why they haven't realised the lurking shadows at the right time. Sting did, saved him.

And yet neither knew if not even he had been too late.

* * *

When he woke up, he felt Sting's back against his, a warmth engulfing both of them. He felt better, cared for. For the first time since he woke up, he really had the feeling that he had been saved.

* * *

He needed to stay in bed for another week, but he was never alone. When Sting couldn't be by his side, Yukino came, until Rufus or Orga told her to go to sleep because she couldn't look out for Sting and Rogue the whole time; she merely smiled and Rogue had never felt so relieved to have them as his friends (it felt good to call them that). Even Dobengal visited him once or twice, but they didn't really know what to talk about so their topic always switched to Sting and his hard work. The last one to show up within this week was the red Exceed, hesitantly entering the room and sitting down next to Rogue on the bed.

Lector didn't cry in front of him.

He acted strong and told him that he was ready to protect them because that's what he always had done (in his own way) and now he has to cheer on both of them. Not once did he mention why, didn't say that he felt responsible to do Frosch's part as well, didn't mention the Exceed's death or his own guilt. Until Rogue simply told him that "it's fine" and the look in his eyes was so sad yet gentle and soft that the tears just started coming and wouldn't stop. So Rogue lifted Lector up and pressed him against his chest, allowing him to cry without any shame (at one point both fall asleep until Sting found them, waking them up but not commenting on it, especially as he spotted their swollen and red eyes).

* * *

When Rogue was allowed to get up, he realised how much he actually missed taking a walk around town. But he easily felt worn out so he went either way back to Sting's apartment or the guild (he couldn't go back to his home, was scared to be overwhelmed by his emotions).

It were small steps, putting his live together, piece by piece, but it was not impossible.

* * *

It's been half a year and if it wasn't for Sting, he would have lost it. But now he was fine.

Not good, but okay.

Maybe burying himself in work also helped. Yukino told him from time to time that he shouldn't exhaust himself so much, but he didn't listen. Sometimes this resulted in her dragging him on a shopping tour so that he could take a break without thinking too much. And she considered it to be a bit amusing to see him blush when they were in the woman's underwear section (Sting asked whether he had a new hobby whereupon Rogue threw him an angry glance – it was almost like nothing had happened).

Rufus and Orga on the other hand were often on a mission and he wasn't sure why. Only much later did he find out that Sting's neglected his position as master to take care of him and about their attempt to cover it up. (He wasn't sure if he should be mad at him for disregarding important things or thankful. He settled for latter).

* * *

"On a shopping tour again?", Sting asked, standing in the door frame of his (their, he corrects himself, since he couldn't sleep at his place any more without feeling anxious and Sting realising this, proposing to move together) apartment.

"Yukino thought about a new hair cut. Mine have gotten rather long as well", he explained. Slowly, the silence between them felt familiar again, not awkward but comfortable.

"You shouldn't cut it."

"Hm?"

"Your hair. I like it that way." He reached out for him and slipped a few strands of hair between his fingers. Rogue allowed it, his closeness, him closing the distance between them. Not even once did Sting allow Rogue to shut him off, kept him busy as soon as Yukino couldn't. Maybe also to forget his own fear. Pressing his forehead against Rogue's, he closed his eyes.

A few seconds passed. Then Sting spoke up.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Does it matter what I want?" Rogue didn't move, didn't flinch and also didn't sound disgusted. Sting smiled.

"Always."

"Don't act so carefree, you're going to hate it."

"I doubt it."

Lifting his arm, the blond took his face in one hand, moving his thumb along a cheek until he pressed their lips together. Just a light touch before breaking apart.

"See?", he smiled sheepishly, trying to cover up his own embarrassment since the full realisation of his action came to him; Rogue just pressed their foreheads together again.

"You call this a kiss?", he mumbled, yet there was a smile tugging at his lips, a wave of relief washing over him.

"As a start", he simply said, the smile turning into a grin, the kind Rogue missed so much, before Sting drew back and his thumb brushed along Rogue's lips.

"Don't keep Yukino waiting."

"Sure."

(He didn't cut his hair that day and Yukino – with a knowing smile on her lips – said nothing).

* * *

_A/N Okay, I admit it, I just realised that I have a thing for Sting liking Rogue's long hair (who doesn't though?) Wow, this took longer than expected? The had a draft of his story even before one for chapter 3&amp;4\. _

_Oh well, hope you liked it :3_


	6. Drunk

_A/N: No story collection can ever be complete without the cliché drunk fic. Now this is done as well~ _

_Anyway, uni starts again next week so let me leave this before I start to drown in work?_

* * *

_Title: Find me_

_Genre: T-M?_

_Warning: Mentioning of alcohol?_

_Summary: Ah, sex with his partner and best friend. Not something he regrets (how can he, it had been good) but it makes things awkward._

* * *

Sting's head spins and he isn't sure whose hands are on his hips and what they are exactly doing there because the appendant lips are distracting him from any coherent thoughts.

Not that he complains.

It is good. It has been a while since he relieved himself from stress and even though it is rather primitive to do this trough sex, he doesn't mind. Maybe he should care more about the person he sleeps with. However, at the moment, as long as he would receive pleasure, he doesn't care whether it is a man or a woman. It was a way of thinking people probably don't expect from him, and maybe the alcohol is partly at fault. Not that he isn't initiating things, pressing their bodies together, only parting to get rid of their pants, too impatient to take of their shirts at first until the separating clothes bother them, craving for more skin to skin contact.

He is too delusional to identify the other's scent, the smell of alcohol reaching his nose, mixed with a hint of a person he knows but this doesn't matter at the moment. Maybe tomorrow morning, when he isn't pressed against the mattress, yearning for pleasure.

So now he tries to focus on the hands on his thighs, spreading them apart so that the other's body fits between them. An erection pressed against his own one which causes him to wonder how he managed to handle the responsibilities of the last months without this pleasure. He hears the guy moan and is sure that his own voice isn't less louder, echoing trough the room of the hotel room he shares with Rogue. Not being able to identify the person above him also means that he doesn't even think about his partner coming into the room.

As if he had time to think about this, while finger clawed his thigh and teeth scrapped his neck.

This was a very promising night.

* * *

Sting wakes up with a groan, his head pounding and eyelids heavy. He rolls to the side, bumping into another person and before he opens his eyes, he tries to remember. Right.

A party.

Alcohol.

His lust.

Probably more alcohol.

Sex.

It's not really much at first, so he just hopes that next to him is a cute girl who isn't too clingy and okay with a one-night stand (it hadn't been a girl, but for the moment he simply forgets, his mind giving him an illusion of the possible best situation).

When he opens his eyes he sees that it isn't a girl and more importantly, it's Rogue.

He stars at his sleeping figure, the pictures of the night slowly sinking in. Those lips pressed against his neck, these fingers on his thigh – he feels hot by just remembering these few details and wonders how much rest alcohol he has in his system.

A bit, probably, but somehow he doubts that this is the only reason.

While Sting is deep in thoughts, the black-haired male sits up, head burying in his hands – he should have drunken less. He feels relieved but on the other hand worn. He must have overdone it. Glancing to the side, he wonders who the unfortunate person he slept with is, just to find out that it turns out to be Sting. Ah, sex with his partner and best friend. Not something he regrets (how can he, it had been _good_) but it makes things awkward.

When Sting finally glances at him, their eyes meeting, a mix of relief (_it isn't a stranger, I haven't stained the guild's reputation_) and disbelief (_why did I enjoy this with my best friend_) washes over them and they simply continue to look at each other.

Sting wants to say a lot of things, questions on the tip of his tongue, but the only one which makes it past his lips is a "slept well?"

Rogue seems to consider this stupid as well – as far as he can tell from his raised eyebrow – but he doesn't care that much right now.

"Yes", he finally answers, truthfully.

"Good."

Sting averts his eyes, unsure whether it is shame or embarrassment which keeps him from glancing at his partner. He always considered him attractive before and maybe on more than on occasion he thought about kissing him – pressing him against the wall of an alleyway on their countless mission, mouth leaving his lips, trailing down, along his neck, shirt pushing up, pressing his mouth just above his navel before looking up as if he was asking for permission to go on – but it were just stupid thoughts. Nothing he actually intended to do for real. But now he did and – gods forgive him – enjoyed.

He shifts, sitting at the end of the bed so that he and Rogue can look at each other face to face more comfortable. The end of the blanket barely covers the lower part of their bodies, though it's rather stupid to think of this, since after this night there is probably hardly anything left they haven't seen of the other one.

And this thought doesn't surprise him as much as he thought it would.

They keep quiet, the ticking of the clock synchronising with the throbbing in their head, making their headache unbearable so that Sting eventually starts to speak.

"I'd like to say forget about this."

In the end he avoids looking at his partner, doesn't want to see any negative expression. He brought distance between them so that he would feel less attracted by his partner who – despite or maybe especially because of his sleepy look – looks rather appealing.

"Maybe that's better", he hears him answer, and there is something in his voice which causes him too look up, his reply an automatic "Yes." Though before he realises it, he moves forward, pressing his lips against Rogue's. As soon as he becomes aware of his action, he expects to be pushed away, even an attack with magic aimed at his chest, yet when he wants to pull away, the hands which immediately find his hip just press their bodies closer and drag Sting with him when Rogue falls on his back.

A sober repetition is a first step in the right direction, both agree mutually and much better than any depressing talk in the morning.

* * *

A/N: The next update will probably be in November because - as some of you might know - there is a Stingue week coming up. I plan to write something for every day though I can't promise anything? Still, I will upload them then on here


	7. Stingue Week - Day 01 - Exceeds

**A/N:** I'm slowly going to upload my entries for Stingueweek, after reading trough them and changing a few sentences here and there.

In case you expected a "Frosch's death" or "losing their precious Exceed" story, I shall disappoint you. There was no need to start this week with sad stuff, even though it's really tempting.

**Title: **Day 01 Exceed

**Genre: **K

**Warning: **implied Spoilers for the special chapter "Welcome home Frosch"

* * *

"It's too warm"

Rogue lost count of how many times the blond had already complained, tried to ignore it, which was not easy when Sting was laying on the floor next to the pool in his red trunks, cheek pressed against the cool tiles and limps sprawled. It was the same position he stayed in his room several hours ago upon realising that the guild's air must be more pleasant, dragging Rogue along. After a while though he had to accept that the drop in temperature wasn't enough and he wasn't ashamed to voice this every minute with an accompanied groan.

It was slowly driving him insane.

"Then jump into the water", Rogue finally snapped, indifferently though, any annoyance pushed aside since it was too much effort to actually complain like the blond did. After all he was in a similar pitiful condition, despite of hauling himself into the pool, head resting on his crossed arms on its edge.

"Going to drown", was a muffled reply, and even though Rogue made no move, Sting knew that he was confused, so he turned his head in his direction; that's all he could bring himself to do.

"No strength left, I'm going to sink like a stone."

And that settled it, allowed another moment of silence to spread and if it hadn't been for the scent of the water, it seemed as if they were still in the little apartment they shared, laying on the bed next to each. That was until a voice of a newcomer interrupted it.

"Rogue? Teach Frosch how to swim."

Their two Exceed approached them, Frosch being rather enthusiastic despite of the heat while Lector seemed like he'd faint any seconds, an amusing sight which would have elicited them a genuine smile under normal circumstances. Now Rogue just managed a poor imitation of a small smile when he raised his head and told his Exceed that its suit would be getting wet before resting his forehead against his arms again. Sting almost snorted, realised that the heat must have gone to his head as well; there were several other reasons which were far more important than a wet suit.

"I was always wondering about it... did you sew it?", Yukino interjected their conversation, dragging the young men's attention away from their partner; they completely forgot that she had been there. The young woman was using a swimming ring, floating on the water of the pool, head thrown backwards, not even bothering to look up when she asked him that.

"He only patches it if its needs repair", Frosh explained, before Lector added that he also had repaired his vest once, and while Rogue would protest normally, denying it, he was too tired now, avoiding anything which included just a bare minimum of movement.

"Rufus, can't you memorise any ice magic?", Sting continued to whine and Rogue was tempted to drown him – getting him into the water was apparently enough to fulfil this task – but decided against it because even thinking about it left him exhausted.

"Rufus isn't here", Yukino supplied an answer when Sting got no reply, refraining from adding that it was his swimming ring she used to keep herself from drowning like the blond – apparently – would have (if she wanted to believe his words).

"Oh."

"He's at the beach with Orga and a few other members", Rogue added, leaving Sting to wonder why he was the only one who didn't know about this, even though he was the guild's master; at least this explained why actually nobody was here.

"You could have accompanied them", Yukino remarked, refraining from mentioning that she just stayed here because the twins stayed; it would have implied that she didn't want them to do anything stupid while most of the guild member's were gone (yet it was the truth).

"The train ride by this temperature is instant death."

It was he only reply she got from Rogue, so they continued to brood in the heat, until another person raised his voice.

"How did you even spend your days before we had the pool?"

Sting needed a second to register whose voice that was before he considered to answer; it seemed like Dobengal was still alive. He had floated on the surface of the water for a while now but Sting wasn't strong enough to look if he was still doing okay, or more importantly, alive (later on he would hate himself for that because it was one of the rare moment in which he wasn't wearing a mask, succumbing to the heat).

"Curled up in the shadows", Rogue replied instead of Sting, before he dragged himself out of the water, petting his little Exceed who asked him whether they could go eat something. He nodded, before he turned towards Sting who didn't even attempt to look like he was going to move from that spot he occupied.

"I can't move", he explained himself before Rogue even opened his mouth, followed by a theatrical groan; Rogue was having none of this behaviour.

"Sting, get up", he muttered, kicking him lightly in the side to flop him over and nudging him with his foot once he lay on his back. The blond just groaned again.

"My brain is melting."

"You have none."

"Don't force me to do this", he whined, ignoring the insult and clinging to his leg. Rogue grimaced, unsuccessfully trying to shake him off.

"Let go. It's hot and you're sweaty."

"But you love me", Sting said, a grin on his lips which looked rather disgusting considering his lack of effort and the heat. So Rogue just rolled his eyes, finally being able to free himself from his grip so that he could turn around.

"Doesn't change anything."

Sting furrowed his brow, wondering what he should do now since nothing seemed to work.

"The heat makes you nasty", he eventually said, but there was no reaction and this surprised the blond, especially when his partner told Frosch that they'd go; it was then when he realised that Rogue hadn't been lying.

"Wait, you're really leaving me behind?"

"Yes."

This answer came to fast and indifferent for his taste.

"Why?"

"Because Frosch wants to have dinner", Rogue said with irritation, as if it was the most logical thing to do; it was and Sting was just being stupid, he decided.

"You choose your Exceed over your loyal boyfriend?", he cried, trying to sound offended.

"Yes."

Sting starred at him, mouth open but at loss for any words, slightly offended because the answer was not the one he expected. It kind of hurt him even though his question hadn't been serious in the first place (of course there had been a time in which they had cared more about the Exceeds than any other person, than their guild even, but losing to his partner's Exceed was not good for his pride).

"Can you believe this, Lec-"

"Wait for me, I come with you."

The blond turned to his Exceed for his backup, but instead he just watched him leaving the pool along with Rogue and Frosch; he faced Yukino with disbelief.

"Do you see this, Yukino. He just leaves me behind. Traitor", he called after him which only earned him an annoyed "You brought this upon yourself", from the back since Rogue was still in earshot; he was a dragonslayer after all.

"Sting? You should go after him", Yukino advised, trying to keep herself from laughing; it was still unusual to see them acting like this, but this didn't mean that it wasn't amusing.

With a heavy sigh – she was right, there was no need to deny this –, he heaved himself up, bidding farewell to the two remaining people before he followed the others.

"Sting", Frosch proclaimed happily when the blond decided to join them after all, walking towards him with small steps, a tired Lector whose glee was overshadowed by his exhaustion, in tow.

"So you rose from the death", was all Rogue had to say to that, stopping so that the blond could catch up with them.

"Can't let you foster the children alone", he simply said, shrugging, before he grinned again; it was all it took for Rogue to smile at him. He even leant forwards and for a moment it seemed like he intended to kiss Sting, but he withdraw with a grimace.

"Too hot for that."

Sting just laughed, throwing his arm around Rogue, not accepting his lame excuse, telling his lover that, after all, he was always hot.

"Oh, shut up", Rogue replied, rolling his eyes while trying to shake off his arm.

Sting merely laughed again, tightening his grip and pulling the other one closer.

"Love you too."

(And the smile on Rogue's lips was enough he needed to see after all.)

* * *

A/N: Stories of Day 4, 5 &amp; 7 will follow in the next weeks. Also more love for Dobengal, the poor guy.


	8. Stingue Week - Day 04 - Shadows

**A/N: **It's pre-slash this time &amp; the shortest entry. I think I've written enough about Rogue's shadow, so let me take a different route. Reading trough this a last time I realised it's kind of inspired by Iceboundry's portray of these characters, whoops ┐(￣∀￣)┌

**Title: **Day 04 Shadows

**Genre**: K+?

**Warning**: implied **Spoilers** for the GMG Arc?

* * *

It's the third week in a row they spend their Saturday evening in Sting's new office, becoming acquainted with the guild's assets and there didn't seem to be an end so soon. Rogue was doing this by choice, helping Sting who would drown in all the documents otherwise, ignoring the blond's attempts to shoo him out of the office and spend his time with better things (he won't leave him alone, not now, it's too important to stick close at this time and Sting understood it eventually). He thought that they could do it together but the next action is inevitable – they need to take a break which was longer than a few hours per day.

Rogue reached out his hand, thumb sliding below Sting's eyes as if it would wipe away the bags and the shadows with it; instead it surprised his partner, almost caused him to flinch under his touch.

"You look tired", is all Rogue said before Sting opened his mouth and can question his action.

It's something neither of them said before, even though it had been obvious for days, so Rogue finally mentioning it made it real, caused Sting to pause and admit not just to himself but towards another person that he overworked himself. His shoulders sank and his features soften which left him looking so much older than he was, exhaustion taking its toll.

"I know", he replied eventually, hands closing around Rogue's wrist, pulling his hand away but not letting go, their intertwined fingers falling to their side before Rogue pulled him out of his chair, despite of the complaints he expected to earn with this action; Sting kept quiet (it's the last proof Rogue needed, the last affirmation that a pause is necessary).

Resting his head against the other's shoulder, the blond exhaled a deep breath, eyes closed; his friend allowed this closeness.

"Rest a bit."

Sting lifted his head, looking at him and for a moment Rogue thought that he would refuse, but he merely sighed again.

"Join me?"

He didn't think twice about it, especially when his partner seemed like he wouldn't catch any sleep otherwise.

"Sure."

* * *

Sting sighed, contently this time, when his back hit the mattress. Rogue smiled lightly, sneaking under the blanket next to him. Laying on the side, they were facing each other and engulfed by the warmth and comfortable silence, Rogue realised that this was something both of them needed (and deep down also wanted).

"Hey, Rogue? Do you remember when we did this all the time before joining Sabertooth?"

He did. The first night they spend together after meeting each other and deciding to travel alongside, when Sting slipped next to him, he almost hit him, panic surging trough his body because he wasn't used to such a form of closeness. Of course he had Frosch, but there was a slight difference between a little cat and a person. He had only been close to Skiadrum before and even that had been almost ages ago. That's why Sting craved the closeness, the scent so familiar, almost home, the beating heart calming him down; he missed sleeping next to his dragon, but then he meet Rogue. It was a habit they went on with at some point, and while they used to sleep back-to-back during the first years of Sabertooth, watching each other, even that was a memory of the past now, leading to separate beds and resulting in different rooms. Yet laying like that felt as if nothing of such sort happened, no break nor years of emotional distance and it wouldn't take him long to fall asleep.

"Rogue..."

He was almost asleep, the uttering of his name causing him to open his eyes, a reflex, and he expected to see his partner's own eyes looking back at him.

They were closed.

"Tomorrow... let's eat dinner together."

"We always do", came the instant reply.

Eating something which Yukino brought them in the stuffed office between papers wasn't particularly something he considered a dinner, but they got accustomed to it. It was a habit they needed after the strict rules, something they decided on, for themselves.

"No, just the two of us."

He arched an eyebrow, his expression showing his confusion. The Exceed were sometimes with them but they got easily bored so it was most of the time just the two of them, what was he trying to – oh. Rogue suddenly thought that he understood his question.

"At a restaurant?", he asked carefully, voice barely louder than a whisper. They always used to talk liked that when they were younger, so quiet that nobody could hear them, just them due to their good hearing, staying in their little world before entering Sabertooth, a memory of the time it was merely them and their Exceeds (they stopped after being members, since there was nothing they had to tell each other any more, because they couldn't voice their doubts).

"No, we have to save up money. But a small café sounds nice."

"Does it?"

Rogue was wary, not because he considered him a liar (not any more, the time they betrayed their own emotions, standing still and doubt eating them up but not stopping them from standing up for anyone, was over). Yet it sounded too good to be true.

"I take you out on dinner. As a thank you."

His voice was quiet, an indicator that he was barely able to stay awake and while Rogue didn't want to keep him awake any longer, he couldn't stop his next words.

"So no date", he joked which the other didn't register right away, and even if he had, he probably would have said the same, with a grin instead of an exhausted voice.

"Next time", he mumbled, a promise even though it didn't sound like it.

Rogue smiled.

"You need to catch some sleep until then. The shadows under your eyes are terrible."

Sting said nothing, only moved closer, resting his forehead against Rogue's.

And this was the only answer Rogue needed to relax and finally drift off.

* * *

**A/N:** Editing takes me longer than I thought, sorry. I want to upload the last days before the end of the year though, but don't worry, that won't even be close to the end!


	9. Stingue Week - Day 05 - AU

**A/N: **I saw this post on Tumblr with a list of soulmates AU a person encountered and a sudden realisation struck: I want that with Stingue. So I wrote it for Day 05. I wasn't able to write everything I wanted to so there will be a second part at some point. Also by now I'm too lazy to proof-read a last time so there might be still some mistakes

**Title: **Day 05 AU

**Genre: **K+?

**Warning: **Idk, mentioning of minor character death? Not the one of the main characters though. Maybe some serious thinking about life? Idk what people need to be warned about

* * *

A pool party is something people don't go to on a whim and the celebration itself always meant careful planning. Bearing the tattoo which was a match with their soulmate on their skin, people act differently when it comes to revealing their body. Some don't dare to show up, either way because they don't want people to know about their connection (this was the worst, a soulmate who doesn't want acknowledge your existence) or because they are scared to find theirs and be disappointed that it's not the person they hoped it to be.

Rogue on the other hand doesn't want people to talk behind his back about him, doesn't want anybody to find his soulmate before he does just because they happen to see the matching one and draw a connection. That is one of the reasons why he actually never shows up on these kind of events, actually the one which is pretty low on his list, but he promised Yukino this time and he decides that his shirt is going to hide it, after all he doesn't need to swim (not that this party is about swimming, just an opportunity to show off one's body, engaging in conversations and establishing relations), just show up for one hour and then go back home.

He owes her his company, but this hour has to be enough; especially on a party Minerva organised.

* * *

"It's been such a long time since I've seen Lucy", Yukino says with excitement, causing Rogue to smile slightly, the view of his best friend looking this happy being enough reason to affirm his decision to go with her.

"Yukino, over here!"

They don't need to search for the blonde woman long, spotting her sitting at the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the water. The symbol on the back of her hand – a row of little stars – is obvious when she waves, but she never cared about that, not since she met her soulmate. With a smile, Yukino sits down next to her, but she is less confident, wearing a bathing suit to hide the tiger lily on her left hip instead of the blue bikini he blonde wore. Rogue is one of the few who knows about it and he just hopes that she finds her person soon, after all it is a really pretty flower design and a shame to hide. Yukino just smiled when he told her this, saying that she was kind of scared to meet this person; was she going to fall in love or not? There is enough prove that soulmates could mean brotherhood, a relationship without any romance, a family bound. Of course anyone hopes that their person was also their romantic interest; Rogue used to think like that as well.

But he grew older and realised that it's not that easy.

In the end he sits down next to Yukino and Lucy, listening to their talk, occasionally answering when Lucy asks him something, nodding at people who greeted them while passing past the three.

* * *

Two hours later and still sober despite the offers of strangers (or people he knew, but they were so drunk that they passed as strangers), Rogue thinks that it is time to go.

But his luck runs out.

That's why he finds himself in the bathroom of Minerva's house, face with disgust as he takes of his wet shirt with care, ignoring the stench of alcohol; whoever thought it is a good idea to mix alcohol and people who are annoying as well as do stupid things is not sane – being pushed in the water by accident is one thing, but having spilled alcohol on his shirt by some idiot is another one. With a sigh, he folds his shirt. Great. He should have thought about this possibility and bring another one with him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He jerks when he hears a sudden voice, identifying it as Sting who enters the room without any shame or discretion.

"You took long, so Minerva asked me to –"

Sting stops himself, doesn't say anything, just stars at the white dragon on Rogue's shoulder he is able to see since he turned his back to the door. Sting is known as an outgoing person who says what's on his mind and while it doesn't bother Rogue – it's not like they are friend, they just share some classes – he kind of wishes that he hadn't seen it.

"Sting?"

Rufus trails after him but comes to a stop when he sees a confused Rogue before he catches a glimpse of his tattoo because Rogue is still too shocked to turn around immediately; other people wouldn't have seen much, but Rufus has a good memory so it was enough.

"I remember a similar dragon in black on your shoulder", he casually says to Sting when they just star at each other without a passing word, rooted to the spot for different reasons.

Sting tenses while Rogue feels a sudden sickness crawling up. Normally he would have considered this a joke, a prank they do to make fun of him, but the way Sting looks he doesn't doubt what Rufus said, even without having to see Sting's tattoo.

"Well, that is a surprise. Rogue was it, right?"

The blond's smile seems forced, but Rogue doesn't comment on it, at least as long as Rufus is still there; the young man gets the hint and leaves them alone.

"Yes."

"I'm –"

"Sting. I know."

"Oh."

Rogue can live without a soulmate (there are people who never meet theirs to begin with) but this hesitation hit him nevertheless. The worst thing is that he doesn't need to pretend that he has no idea why. He and Yukino don't talk often about the nature of soulmates, about the meaning for their life. There was just this one talk they had, whether they knew if their soulmates are going to be their lover or not.

"You just know", Gray said when he was asked about Lyon who was like a brother to him since they saw the cross on each other's chest. It is hard to explain, just like the whole soulmate business itself. Now Rogue knows. From the feeling in his chest, the prickling on his skin – Sting was his soulmate and he fell in love with him.

He has no idea how to handle this situation.

"Sting, Minerva asks for you."

In the end it's a voice from afar which breaks their awkward silence.

"Uhm... I see you Monday at school?"

Rogue can't bring himself to more than a nod.

"Okay."

Stings hesitates before he goes, looking back and forth, a rather amusing sight if Rogue wasn't feeling horrible, so he waits until the blond says what he wants. The other one keeps silent tough, until he takes off his shirt and gives it to him.

"We should have about the same size."

He probably looks rather dumbfounded because Sting smiles, telling him what he is just going to burrow a shirt from Minerva; it's obvious to him that Rogue feels uncomfortable to show his tattoo and it's his way of helping him out. He really appreciates it.

"Thank you."

Minerva knows. He can tell by her smirk (though he can't tell if it's an amused or malicious one) when he sees her standing outside and he wonders if she is the only one next to Rufus now; he still has no idea what to think about that. His first instinct is to inform Yukino about his departure but he doesn't want to be seen in Sting's shirt by more people, so he just texts her. The reason why he treasures her so much is that she knows when to leave him alone or when she has to push him even if he doesn't want to; now he wants to be left alone.

When he comes home and goes straight to his room, his dad doesn't question his weird behaviour, but it would be the first time if he doesn't suspect something; he wishes that his mother is still alive, that the sickness hadn't struck her down so that he could asks for a piece of advice. The worst thing is that it's not just the same tattoo they have, it's that his is white and Sting's is black – it shows a deep connection, something which is even rare among soulmates and even though it leaves him hoping, it also doesn't mean that it can't go wrong.

He is scared of next Monday.

* * *

When he calls Yukino the next morning, he tells her everything.

"He was probably just surprised to meet you like this", she assures Rogue, telling him that this'll work out one way or another, before congratulation him to finally have found his person.

And she is right.

He doesn't need to say a thing. Sting sits next to him in class without question or hesitation, but he doesn't talk to him. The only thing which shows Rogue that he had nothing to worry about is the little row of numbers Sting writes on one of his sheets. Nevertheless he is quiet during class, until it's over and before Rogue knows it, he ends up sitting at a table with Rufus during lunch. They are waiting for the others and while Rogue would have been okay with them passing the time in silence, Rufus uses this time to inform him about what he deems necessary.

"Sting has thrown an eye on you for as long as I can remember. That's why Minerva knows. He thought that this soulmate business is stupid and that he can chose his friends without a mark telling him. But now you bear the same dragon and he questions his thinking. Give him some time."

He understands what Rufus tells him. There were various theories, people claiming that the tattoo takes away one's freedom. Other think it is merely one way of many, how things can turn out. Rogue likes to think it's more complex than that.

But before he can say anything like that, Sting comes and sits next to him, apologising for his delay. Soon, Yukino sits with them as well, followed by Minerva and a young man he thinks is called Orga. It's a weird constellation and a few, including the one of Rogue and Sting's class who saw them sitting together, suspect something, but they don't dare to say anything; this is none of their business.

* * *

"I'd like to introduce you to my Mum", Sting says one week later, catching him off-guard.

"Sure...", he eventually answers, wondering where this idea suddenly comes from.

"And your parents?", he wants to know, a hint of uncertainty.

"My Dad can wait a bit longer."

It's settled without another word.

* * *

Sting's mum is pretty, looks like a model and Stings definitely has more than the blond hair from her. How his Dad looks? Does he have his or her traits? There is so much he doesn't know about him which he has yet to learn about. And maybe he is looking forward to this.

His mother leaves them alone in Sting's room, tells them that they just need to ask if they want anything; when she is gone, it's like she took their voices with her.

Rogue wants to say something, anything, to break this awkward silence between them.

"Your mother –"

"Gave up on searching her soulmate when she met my dad. And when he died she thought that this was fate telling her to search for her person. She didn't like this idea though, his death being destined, so she stopped caring. She never encouraged me like other parents did but I never cared", Stings interrupts him, taking a deep breath after the last word.

Rogue doesn't know what to say. He is surprised how open he is with his past like this, wonders if he felt obligated to be because he was keeping his distance at first or if he solely tried to explain his behaviour. He wouldn't be surprised if it had ben a mix of both, and while he doesn't think that he owes him his past now, he just wants to share it with him.

"My mother's brother is dad's soulmate. That was how my parents met. When she got sick, they were always by her side. After her death he didn't come over for a long time. He still sent cards but his sister's death shook him so it took him a while to be a part of our family again."

And it showed him how fragile a bond between soulmates can be.

"Wow, this is depressing", Sting mumbles, looking at him, and before they know it, they burst out laughing.

It feels good.

It's how it should have been from the beginning, just two young man without any doubt and fear in face of their future, enjoying the time they spend together, not feeling forced to do this.

* * *

After calming down, they lay on their side, facing each other an Rogue realises that it's easy to talk to him, natural even, and he wonders what he had been afraid of in the first place.

And then Sting suddenly kisses him.

He looks panicked as soon as he realises what he did and sees Rogue's surprised expression, backing off, almost falling off the bed.

"Sorry, I was swept away by the moment, I better –" Rogue silences him with another kiss, a short press of their lips, before he withdraws again, giving him some space.

"Rufus told me. I'll wait."

Sting sighs, exhaling a relieved breath, moving closer to press their foreheads together and intertwines their hands, a gesture which means so much to Rogue at this moment that he is at loss for words, especially when Sting voices his next words.

"Thank you."

He waited 19 years and some people never meet their soulmates.

Rogue thinks he can wait a bit longer.

* * *

A/N: Just edited here and there a bit, nothing big. Just posting this a day before Christmas. I don't know who of you celebrates it or something similar, I hope you have a good week ahead of you, and Merry Christmas!


	10. Stingue Week - Day 07 - Future

_**A/N: **My last week entry. Idk if I do something for the other prompts in the future, but we will see._

_Stingue babysitting? Stingue babysitting. That's all. _

_**Setting**__: Sting&amp;Rogue are in their late twenties/ early thirties._

_**Genre**: K_

* * *

"Uncle Sting?"

With a sigh, the blond turns his head in the direction of the young, white-haired boy who looks up to him, his small eyes filled with curiosity but also uneasiness. Sting knows that he shouldn't do anything that causes this uneasiness to turn into fear, yet he can't help but to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't call me uncle, I feel old."

The boy just fiddles with the hem of his blue T-shirt, rocking back and forth on his heels. It's summer and he doesn't wear any pair of shoes which the blond isn't really approving of, but he also knows that he isn't the best role model, only wearing a sleeveless shirt because he got scolded the last time he showed up without one (and he still doesn't get why).

"You are old", he mumbles, pouting a bit, but he isn't on the verge of tears yet so Sting doesn't pay it any mind, waits for him to continue; whatever he wants to say never makes it past his lips.

"Anyone bigger than you is old", a second voice interferes and soon Sting is confronted with two identically looking children, the only possibility to tell them apart being the Gemini symbol on the older one's and the Libra symbol on the younger one's shirt; also their distinguishing scent, but that's something only the dragonslayers are capable of.

Sometimes he wonders about the irony that lies in Yukino giving birth to twins (she used to take care of him as well as Rogue and it seemed like this wouldn't change in the future) but they look like a little version of herself and he can't help but feeling proud in being their godfather. However he sighs again when the older one tugs at his pants, wanting to be lifted up and sit on his leg – he acts like the younger one sometimes, wanting to be spoilt and yet Sting does nothing to break him of this.

"Yukino is such a gentle woman, why are you such brats?", he asks no one in particular, complying with his wish and picking him up; the boy looks pleased to have his way.

"It's your influence", Rogue tells him, entering the room behind the boys.

"Uncle Rogue, why don't you have children?", the younger twin asks again, turning his attention away from the blond to Rogue this time, outstretching his arms so that he can be on his arm (Rogue told him a few days ago that he is too old for this because he is getting heavier, yet he still can't say no and really, the two of them are probably too generous).

"Stupid, it's because boys can't get pregnant", the older one tells him, upsetting his brother because he always has to interrupt him, but then he looks genuinely confused.

"What does pregnant mean?"

It's one of the most dreaded questions, though instead of asking the adults, he looks at his older brother with wide eyes and a curiosity only a child can show; he gets his answer right away.

"It means that the woman gets fat until a child pops out. It's what Lector said."

He seems proud to posses this knowledge, head raised and hands on his hips while Rogue tries to hide his amusement and Sing just snorts; it seems like someone didn't want to educate the children properly.

"That's stupid. How does this even work?"

That's Sting's cue to end their talk without hesitation.

"Okay guys, I'm not ready to have this talk with you yet. Or ever. Go to bed."

He lifts the boy up, so that he stands again, shooing him away with a little push in the direction of his brother.

"I check on you in a few minutes", he adds when the boys pull a face, intending this to be his final words, but apparently the boy's curiosity isn't satisfied, so he turns towards the other one a second time.

"Uncle Rogue?"

Hand grabbing the shirt of the older one to stop him from going on ahead (and a reflex, since this is something they've done since they can walk, following each other around), the youngest boy looks up to him again. Rogue just smiles, kneeling down in front of him before he ruffles his hair, earning himself a grumble.

"We have you to take care of, that's why", is all he says, which is really not that much of an better answer than his brother gave him.

"But only when mother is on a mission", he says when he realises that his uncles don't get his question, these stupid old people making everything complicated, brows furrowed.

"Exactly. That's too much children for a lifetime", Sting tells him, nudging them in the direction of their room because this is a talk he shouldn't have with such young children, and really, it's already past bed-time and Yukino will scold them if she finds out that they allowed him to stay up longer. Again.

"You're good parents though."

Sting laughs, thinking that they say that because they allow them to do things their mother would definitely reprove them for; they had too much freedom and would probably grow up to be spoilt little brats.

"Let's have this talk in a few years again." _When you hit puberty and hate everyone and everything_, Sting thinks.

_"Will you come and read us a story then?"_

It doesn't happen often that the two of them speak at the same time but when they do it sends shiver down the dragonslayer's spine and they might never get used to this, not in a million years.

"Aren't you too old for that?"

Rogue is on the brink of picking them up and carrying the boys over his shoulder to their beds, but as he said, they are also too old for that and he is sure that he earns himself some grumbles instead of the giggles when he used to tickle them as soon as they thought it was funny to sneak out after they were brought to bed, laughing until they were exhausted and falling asleep again.

"You still haven't told us why they call you twins", the older one continues, unfazed by their lack of interest; they really have spoilt them, especially when his warning tone doesn't move them an inch.

"Or we tell mother that you don't want to explain pregnant to us."

A furious Yukino is a rare sight but it happens and this is one of the last things he wants to experience, so he exchanges a short glance with Sting who considers it, thinking that Yukino would probably be more amused than upset by this, before he sighs.

"Okay, I will tell you the story, now make yourself ready."

Sing just hopes that this was okay, but thinks that it should be when he sees their anticipating expression before they finally leave to get ready.

"I'll do this. You're going to exaggerate", Rogue tells him when the boys are out of earshot, hands rubbing the nape of his neck, a tired sigh leaving his lips; the day had been long and he finally wants to catch a bit of sleep as well.

"Hey, they like this sort of thing."

"Exactly. And then they can't fall asleep because they are too excited."

"Fine, do what you want."

Sting sounds offended but Rogue knows that he isn't when he lays and arm around his waist and kisses him, his other hand sneaking up to loosen his hair tie – Rogue grabs his wrist before it reaches his ponytail.

"I will. And you should shave again."

"I don't know what you mean", Sting grinned, cheek rubbing against his, scratching him and causing Rogue to grimace.

"You never grow up, do you?"

Sting just snickers, thumb brushing over Rogue's chin-beard, a reply about shaving on his lips, but he swallows it before he can cause any damage; instead he switches the topic back to the children.

"Maybe in the future. When the brats need adults to keep them in place."

Rogue manages a small smile before giving him a last kiss and going upstairs to look after the twins.

Even though it could be tiresome with the never ending curiosity of the children or Sting's own childishness and even though it's a situation he wouldn't have expected in a millionth years, this is a future he would trade for nothing else in the world.

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N: **And that's how this year ends! Thanks for any of you who took your time and read my stories, I hope I'll see you in the next year with new Stingue stories as well. I already have a few drafts in my folder for other Stingue shortstories, let's see if I'm better at organising myself in 2015. Until then, I wish you a good start in the New Year!

Bye for now,

RaspberryDevil


	11. Smile like the sun

_**A/N: Uhm... Happy New Year? Let's start with a modern AU in which they meet at a wedding. Because I wanted them in suits and things escalated into an Au.**_

* * *

**Title**: Smile like the sun

**Genre:** K?

**Summary: **Sometimes one meeting can change things, sometimes it doesn't. And sometimes it needs a second time to realise how much you missed this person which you actually don't know and that a smile speaks more than thousand words. That people can be read like an open book is something Rogue learns additionally**  
**

* * *

It was a warm summer's day and Rogue was stuck on this wedding, the ceremony in the church over but not the wedding itself, so now he was sitting far from the garden where the guest's drunk, danced and enjoyed themselves.

He promised his mother that he'd have at least one dance, and when the bride bribed him with the assurance that he could excuse himself after a dance with her, he didn't think twice about it; while he might not enjoy being in the centre of attention for long, he couldn't hide the smug grin when a few other guest's were surprised to see that he was a good dancer.

That had been an hour ago. They were probably still dancing and Rogue wondered why she and her husband would do this whole wedding stuff. When he had asked his mother why his cousin looked so happy even though all the planning stressed her out, whether she beamed with joy as much during her ceremony as well, she said that standing next to your partner is like bathing in sunlight, and the kiss is like touching the sun; he didn't really understand what she meant with that.

"Ah, so you escaped as well? Well, to be fair it's really sappy."

Rogue didn't know the blond boy who snapped him out of his thoughts while approaching him, though he didn't know most of the people here. He was grinning, acting like they knew each other, and he almost believed it, considered the possibility that he simply forgot the introduction; the words which followed showed that this wasn't the case.

"You're from the bride's side of family? I'm Sting, by the way."

He stretched out his hand and Rogue felt in some way drawn towards him, reaching for his hand and shaking it while telling him his name and mentioning that the bride was his cousin.

"Nice to meet you, Rogue. Well, my family is just friends with the groom", Sting answered, as if it was less valid than family bounds.

_I didn't ask for that_, were Rogue's next thoughts, but knew better than to say that, after all he would go away early enough, as soon as he found out that he wasn't the sort of person who got along with people that easily, especially when he realised that he was a rather plain and boring person.

"Sorry, the other people around my age here are just really annoying", he apologised while rubbing the back of his head, as if he had read his mind which caused Rogue to pause for a second so that he didn't have time to say anything when the blond asked "may I?", while pointing at the empty spot next to him.

"It's really warm", Sting continued, now sitting next to him and at eye level, loosing his tie before he looked at the other one.

"And you look really displeased. Not a fan of crowds?"

"No, not really."

The blond laughed, but Rogue could tell that there was no malicious intent behind, just amusement and also relief, tension falling off his shoulders.

"So you're living nearby or had to drive all the way here?", Sting wanted to know while taking off his jacket, folding it before he neatly lay it across his lap.

It was a question he could easily have answered, instead the furrowed his brow. This guy was asking him too personal questions and that was bothering him; couldn't he just keep quiet?

"I'm talking to much again, am I?"

And this surprised him. Normally people couldn't tell whether he was just not interested or annoyed, thinking that he was a teenager who always looked bored; not that he didn't try to be polite, which surprised them but didn't make up for the first impression they got.

"You know what? I get us some cake."

Before Rogue could protest, Sting was already gone, leaving his jacket behind (and a confused Rogue).

What was wrong with this guy?

"Here you go", he smiled when he gave him a plate with a slice of the wedding cake.

"Thanks", Rogue muttered, and maybe the cake was worth all of this, he thought, while he enjoyed the sweet taste on his tongue.

"Why are these always pink?"

Rogue turned his head in his direction, raising an eyebrow when he observed how the blond pecked at his food, as if he wasn't sure whether it was safe to eat this pink and white dream of sugar.

"Weddings are always cliché, sticking to this traditional things", he replied after he deemed the cake safe and ate a bit, humming and shoving another bite in his mouth.

"Wear a dress and let your wife wear the suit."

Rogue wasn't trying to be funny, neither was it ill-meant. It was an attempt to add something to the conversation which he actually didn't want to have in the first place; it was weird how he relaxed around the other person that easily, how he was still sitting there even though he was rather reserved.

"I would make a pretty bride, don't you think?", Sting grinned, and when Rogue snorted, it widened a bit.

"Hah, you laughed."

This sudden remark caught him off guard, light red dusting his cheeks which he tried to hid behind the back of his hand.

"I didn't."

"Oh, you did", he teased him.

(He couldn't hide the small smile and maybe he also didn't want that.)

"Your number", Sting said, reaching in the inside pockets of his own jacket and pulling out his phone.

Rogue furrowed his brows before Sting explained him that they could text each other that way, and eventually meet again, alone, outside of suits, and while he doubted it, Rogue thought that, maybe, it wouldn't be a bad thing if he was wrong.

* * *

Rogue wasn't fond of babysitting but apparently he was the only one who had nothing to do on a weekend. Well, at least nothing which his relatives considered to be important. At least the baby wasn't making this job difficult. Being able to watch T.V. while it slept, he relaxed until it demanded his care, crying since it didn't knew any other form of communication yet (even though his cousin said that it shouldn't take long until the first words were spoken). At least they gave him money for dinner, so that he could order some pizza. And not much later, the doorbell rung. With the baby on his arm, he went to answer the door.

The blond who stood there and wasn't the pizza delivery man surprised him.

"Sting?"

The blond looked confused, until his eyes widen, as if he had a sudden realisation, still, he asked the other one what he was doing here.

_He didn't forget me_, is Rogue's first thought, starring at the blond in front of him, almost forgetting to reply, only realising that he was still waiting for an answer when he shifted from one leg to another, almost shrinking under his gaze.

"Babysitting."

"I didn't now... I actually came to pay them a visit."

Rogue felt like he had no right to tell him off, so he stepped aside and let him enter.

"It's almost been two years, right? We never had a chance to talk afterwards", Sting said on his way to the living room, slowly regaining his composure before he sat down on the sofa without another word as if he had been over pretty often (Rogue had a weird feeling of a déjà vu).

"Well, we both had been busy, I guess."

Rogue walked in after Sting, sitting down next to him with the baby in his arm, shifting a bit so that they were in a more comfortable position, the small child remaining silent except of a bit of babbling when his tiny hands grabbed for Rogue's free hand, eliciting his caretaker a small smile.

"I'm surprised though. Whenever I'm here the guy is screaming. Doesn't really like me."

"We have a silent agreement", Rogue merely said when he turned to him, causing Sting to chuckle, remarking that he will make a good father one day; he hated this phrase, but didn't feel like correcting him and the ringing of the bell saved them from an awkward pause

"Hold him a moment."

Passing the baby to the blond who wanted to protest but didn't get a chance to, he went to answer the door anew. This time, however, he came back with a pizza box.

"You ordered pizza?"

"It's easier than cooking while watching out that he doesn't do anything stupid."

He just shrugged, thought that it was the most obvious thing to do and Sting had to agree, nodded understandingly, a smile even when Rogue offered him a slice.

(Now even he had a déjà vu, laughing inwardly when he realised that their roles were reversed this time.)

"They are cute as long as they are asleep", Sting whispered after eating when they put the child to bed, baby monitor on, whereupon Rogue nodded.

"Was there actually anything you came here for?", Rogue asked him suddenly when they were back in the living room.

"Ah, right, I completely forgot. I'm here to fix their computer", he groaned, the palm of his hand against his forehead, adding "I know, I don't look like I can do that", as soon as he saw Rogue's confused expression; when the continued to furrow his brow, Sting couldn't help to raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Are you doing this all the time? Acting as if you could read my mind?"

"Well, you're an open book", he laughed, though he did look embarrassed, scratching his lightly redden cheeks

"You're the first person to think that", Rogue muttered, speaking the truth, something which surprised Sting, so he thought that it was time to put his cards on the table.

"I thought about calling you a few times... or sending you a text, but I always deleted the messages."

Rogue was almost afraid to ask, but on the other hand too curious, so he simply asks why he would do that, looking at him directly, yet dreading the answer.

"Your look is kind of intimidating."

And obviously he said exactly what Rogue had thought he would, and for a moment he wondered why it was affecting him so much, why he felt sick and wanted to curl up somewhere; he had thought that Sting was different.

"Oh no no, I don't mean it like that", Sting corrected him when he saw his almost distraught expression, almost leaping forward as if it would help him to reassure the other one; his next words however took him a moment, as he was exhaling a deep breath before he was looking at him.

"You're good looking... and kind of hot. So it really takes effort to approach you."

And that was new, causing a blush to creep upon his face.

"What?"

Unconsciously, he leant a bit back, hand trying to cover his blush.

"Sorry. But you really are attractive."

Rogue was at loss for words, had never heard something like that, especially not from a guy, a circumstance Sting immediately recognised, so he averted his glance, backing off a bit.

"I'm sorry, this sounds creepy coming from a guy, I know, maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's fine, don't apologise. I'm just not used to this."

"So you have no girlfriend?", he asked carefully, and when Rogue denied, there was a gleam of hope in his eyes and courage took a hold of him, so before he could regret it, he went for it.

"Any... boyfriend?"

He shook his head.

"So you would maybe go out with me?"

When Rogue nodded, without any hesitance, it triggered something and Sting's hesitation is gone, a bright smile on his lips.

"Sweet."

Despite of his happiness, he wasn't sure whether it was okay to hug him, though from what he knew so far, he doubted it, so he stood up.

"I'm just going to take a look at the computer then."

"Ah, it's what you came here for, right?"

"More or less", he admitted sheepishly, averting his glance when Rogue raised an eyebrow, fidgeting a bit before he spoke.

"I asked your cousin whether she can tell me when you come over but I was always worried that you'd think I'm a creep. And then she must have realised this, told me to take a look at the computer even though last week would have worked too, assuming that the time was right."

Rogue was speechless. He never would have thought that someone was thinking about him like that, causing such a nice feeling which he probably enjoyed far more than he should have.

"A-anyway, I just get this done", Sting stuttered, dazzled by the happy expression on the other one's face. unbeknownst to Rogue, and he quickly turned around, looking for the computer; it turned out that everything was fine, that it was just a lie to get him to come over and that this meant they could spend the rest of the evening until the couple would come home.

When the evening drew to a close, Sting said good bye, reluctantly leaving Rogue's side, already looking forward to see him again, any hesitation to meet up with him gone (at least he thought that, didn't even consider the possibility of standing in his room, picking out the right clothes for his date with Rogue).

"See you next Friday?", the blond asked a last time, just to make sure that this wasn't a one time thing, that Rogue wasn't merely trying to be polite; instead of answering with words, Rogue lent forwards and caught him off guard with a short kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I take this as a yes", he laughed, hands in his pockets and cheeks flushed; he probably looked like a fool, a lovesick schoolgirl, but he didn't mind, not at all.

A smile was tugging at Rogue's lips while watching Sting's retreating back and he wondered why, why the other one was like that, his smile contagious – and when his cousin came back, asking him why he was looking so happy, he simply shrugged.

"I think I've fallen in love with the sun."

* * *

**A/N: Some cheesy stuff, I guess. My Goal for 2015 is at least one chapter per month. Let's see if I can do this. Also it's past 2 am so excuse any typos or feel free to point them out.**


	12. No words needed

**A/N: Happy Valentine's day! I reached 100 followers on tumblr and offered request, an Anon asked for fluffy Stingue so here we go. I promised 3k words but only managed almost 2,7k (almost because the song lyrics are included). I wrote this in two days who would have thought I'm really proud of myself**

**Inspiration: Flash mich by Mark Foster. I wanted to make this a Songfic but since I don't know how many of my reader know German, I thought the lyrics between the text would have confused you, so I didn't (Listen to this song nevertheless, I'm in love with it). If you want to read it with lyrics, you can find this story on my tumblr (link in my profile)**

**Have Fun!**

* * *

He loves Rogue.

It's not something he needs to think about for too long. It's a realisation which comes to him rather easily and it's not even difficult to admit these feeling. Even though Sting doesn't say it often, he'd like to do that, could never get tired of Rogue's reaction when he says the three words, how the blush is spreading along his neck, creeping over his cheeks up to the tip of his ears.

And when Rogue tries to cover his face with one hand, Sting carefully reaches out for it, kissing the tip of his fingers, over his knuckles and only when he reaches the back of his hand, placing a kiss on the middle, he allows himself to look up, a playful grin on his lips, almost challenging.

The intensity of the blush fades and Rogue responses to the grin with his own smile which Sting immediately covers with his lips.

He feels Rogue's hands on his waist as a result, pulling him closer and his own arms find its way around Rogue's neck.

When they break the short kiss, they rest their foreheads against each other and Sting can't stop smiling when he looks him in the eyes; neither can Rogue, as if he is hypnotised, always is when Sting looks at him like that and he has the feeling that it'll get worse from day to day, the intensity of these feelings (he wonders if this is even possible because sometimes, even though he doesn't look like it, he feels like he could burst with joy).

He loves Sting.

The realisation that Rogue feel in love with him comes rather suddenly, in comparison to the slow development of their friendship, but it's a pleasant feeling, to know that he can define these emotions.

Rogue isn't a morning person yet he tends to be the first one to be awake which allows him to get a grip, compose himself, mentally preparing for the day. But since he shares a bed with Sting, there are often situations in which the blond wakes up before him and when Rogue opens his eyes, he sees him looking at his face with a fond expression. Rogue could never get used to this happiness early in the morning (even his eyes seem to laugh, shining as if it is the first time they wake up together), furrows his brow out of confusion and maybe a bit of envy; he had always been more of a night owl.

Sting just grin, reaches out, thumb pressing against his forehead to smooth the line, his hand soon brushing trough his hair. Slender fingers vanishing between black strands, eventually massaging his scalp, earning himself a satisfied hum; when he stops, Rogue runs his hand trough his own hair, a habit, as if he wanted to make sure that the touch hadn't been an imagination.

It's one of his habits Sting also never gets tired of, causes him to wait patiently until these hands are eventually running trough his hair, their bodies pressed closer, legs entangled under the covers.

A spoken good morning is long since replaced by kisses and smiles.

Rogue is beautiful.

Sting loves his strong arms, likes running his hands along his biceps, gripping it when Rogue hovers above him or watching how his muscles tense and ease when he lies under Sting, moving his fingers along his skin, gentle, different from Rogue whose nail dug into his skin; it had been a surprise first, when Sting looked in the mirror and saw the hints of the night while Rogue starred speechlessly at the bruises and already wondering how he should cover them in the middle of summer (in the end he realises that actually nobody questions him when he wears a turtle neck).

Sting wouldn't mind showing of the scratches Rogue leaves behind, but when Rufus pointed them out the first time while pretending to be totally innocent, he saw how Rogue turned crimson red and while this is a sight he enjoys, he wants to keep him from feeling embarrassed in public. As a sort of repayment, Rogue runs his fingers along the faint lines when he sleeps with his head in his lap, the same tenderness Sting uses when it comes to his bruises; the blond loves kissing the bruises he left the night before, covering each mark with his lips, just to make sure that he apologises for making him look like he's been eaten alive. Rogue doesn't seem to mind them, still, Sting can see that he enjoys this kind of apology as he is watching with half-lidded eyes when he kisses the red spot on his thigh, eventually closing his eyes and a satisfied sigh leaving his lips.

In these moments Rogue feels like he could fall asleep again, just with the other's body close, his warmth next to him and his breath ghosting over his skin. He doesn't though, and despite of the days he often spends in bed with him, it's become harder and harder to sleep for long; Sting is his light in more than one way, lights up the room with his presence and keeps him from simply sleeping in the actual dark room (it's the reason why Sting is the one who falls asleep first, the light he radiates dimming and allowing Rogue to slumber as well).

Sting is gorgeous.

Rogue isn't good with words like that, doesn't hesitate to say I love you or tell Sting that he loves spending time with him, but when it's about listing what exactly he loves about him, he feels like words fail him. Sting know this, appreciates his honesty, knows that he can't expect him to say more than he can, because his actions speak for him.

When Rogue kisses the few freckles he has during the summer it's its own confession, when he admires his biceps, fingers slowly trailing along the muscles, he's remembered what Rogue likes about him.

Often he has the feeling that this is the reason why Rogue is the one who initiates touches, at least in private, making sure that Sting knows. Knows that he loves kissing his mouth (finger brushing against his lips), loves that he can lean against his broad shoulders (peppering kiss on his shoulder blades), loves his eyes (kissing his eyelids when he closes them).

And when Rogue feels especially close this day, he takes Sting's hand in his, putting it over his heart to show him that he is the reason why it's beating so hard, that this is what he does to him and sometimes Sting is an unromantic ass and lets his hand wander down, in his pants and his eyes asking with amusement if he is the cause for that as well (Rogue just rolls with his eyes, but the smile which follows betrays him, replying that there is no one else who could).

He loves spending time with Rogue like this, just the two of them and even though he doesn't mind his Exceed or guildmates, fooling around wit them just because they can now, he treasures the privacy. This doesn't mean that they can't be silly together as well. There were enough times they got themselves in trouble since the GMG ended and even after two years they couldn't stop fooling around, the most harmless venture being their nightly visits to the pool, not to do inappropriate things but to enjoy themselves like they used to before any confession, like they have no care in the world (as a master he had every right to be in their guild's pool at any time, doesn't need to explain themselves, still, they felt a certain indefinable something pretending to do something in secret like that).

In these moments Sting wonders since when they are this close, tries to think of situations in which they are parted longer than a day, when the last time it had been usual to seem them separated had been; he can't remember and comes to the conclusion that he also doesn't want to, feels just a few minutes spending alone unbearable (they do have days on which they take a break from each other's presence but it's fine like that, he thinks, time to be alone both need).

Though they spend majority of their free time – outside from duties, missions and paperwork – in bed, doing nothing but being close to each other, they relax most during a bath. After a mission, taking a shower to get rid of the dirt and sweat, sitting in the tube of their apartment with Rogue sitting between his legs, it's like they have nothing to worry about.

The first time it had been awkward between them, shifting around to find a comfortable position and when Sting thought he had found it, his hands on Rogue's waist to nudge him in the right direction, fingers moving a bit higher, he suddenly heard a little choked noise which turned out to be a laughter when Sting's hand brushed the same spot.

It didn't take him long to use this new knowledge, until water splashed around and Rogue tried to swat his hands away in the crammed tube, laughter rolling of his lips, Sting's second favourite sound to his moan. It's contagious, but rather quiet, drowned out by Sting's own loud laughter, yet both were breathless after they calm down, tears prickling in the corner of their eyes.

Exchanging a short kiss before they step out of the by now cold water, towelling oneself, they decided to go to bed without clothes, naked bodes hiding under the covers. There is never shame when they undress, not even when there had been nothing but friendship between them; Rogue and Sting had always been comfortable around each other. So it's not unusual that Sting walks naked around their apartment, just wearing a shirt and pants when there is a sudden knock on the door, their teammates asking for something or their neighbours telling them that he forgot to close the curtains again; more than once it happens that the shirt he grips is not his, but the person at the door never points it out to him, probably doesn't even want to imagine how it happened.

It's not unusual that they end up wearing the other one's clothes, though Rogue's arms are longer and Sting's shoulders a bit broader and after Yukino was the only one who told Sting that he should stop wearing Rogue's clothes because she assumed that he was just to lazy to wash his own, neither felt like stop doing that.

When Sting told Yukino that he just grabbed whatever clothes his hands found and that this has nothing to do with being lazy, she eyed him suspiciously but said nothing, nodded and mumbled that, at least, Rogue's clothes were not cropped tops (that Sting also liked Rogue's scent which lingers on the textile is something he always keeps to himself). Rogue smiled lightly when he heard her saying that. He thinks it's nothing, and while he doesn't wear the other one's clothes as often as Sting does his, it's not a rarity to find him in the chair near the window, a book on his lap and wearing one of Sting's sweaters.

These are Sting's favourite days because it means that Rogue is in the mood to cuddle, that the wraps his arms around him when he comes over, ignoring his book, and leading him to the bed, their legs entangled while Rogue's head rests against his chest; both feel pure bliss in these moments.

Not even when one of them is sick which happens maybe once a year, after an exhausting mission, their immune system otherwise withstanding anything, after all they are not dragonslayers for nothing, they leave the other's side. Holding hands until the sick one falls asleep, changing the cloth on the forehead so that it's always cold enough and even feeding soup is something they never feel to be above of; Rogue might grumble a bit and Sting is cranky that he can't do such a simply thing by himself but they try to enjoy the other one's care nevertheless (even after Rogue tells him that there is no way that he'll were a nurse outfit, not even for him).

Maybe it's the fact that the spark never leaves, that they are always surprised by the other one's gesture that they feel so good to be around the other one.

It's not just the blush Sting never gets tired of or the way the brushes trough his own hair. It's also how Rogue curls up in his sleep when it's too cold, how he unconsciously inches closer, seeking his warmth. How the smile he sends him is so fond yet still different from the one he sends Yukino or Frosch, similar yet each carrying their own meaning of affection. One day Sting tells him of all these little habits, what he loves about him, every statement accompanied by a kiss, against the corner of his lips, behind his ear, on his shoulder and above his heart, every spot he can think of and loves about him (he loves everything, in his eyes Rogue is perfect and while Rogue thinks that he has has imperfect traits, he accepts the silent compliments which make his breast swell with affection).

In return, Rogue worships his body with touches and kisses, takes him apart step by step until his name is all he can moan, a kiss against his scar whose story he still doesn't know but can only suspect (however he is sure that one day he'll tell him and so he is patient, gives him all the time he needs) and engulf in every sound he makes.

But just because Sting loves going slow, exploring his lover's body, it doesn't mean that they can't take it rough on some days; sometimes these moments are what they need, losing themselves in their lust. Still, nothing stops them from fooling around in the bedroom as well, so it happens more often than not that Sting makes use of Rogue's weakness, tickling him so that moans are interrupted by laughter (sometimes it happens on accident and they need to stop, looking at each other before both break out in laughter until they need a moment to calm down and continue).

Touches are important to them, rough or not, so when they're in public their shoulders brush occasionally and when they're sitting at a table Rogue finds Sting hands on his thigh, either way a reassuring gesture or just because he feels like it which can be torture sometimes, especially when there is no prospect of going home soon; still they stay secret touches because while Rogue isn't shy when they are alone, he doesn't want to display his affection in public (maybe one day, he tells himself, sometimes even promising Sting that he'll try – Sting just grins and kisses him, reassures him that he doesn't need to force himself.)

It's fine like that, brushing fingertips on their way trough the city. Rogue can't believe that he'd be satisfied with that – he doesn't have any idea what Sting thinks of sometimes.

Sometimes Sting pictures their future.

Not dragons or destroyed buildings, no fate but he and Rogue sitting side by side, looking at the new Sabertooth with its new members and the new master taking his place, their skin scared but bones not fragile, their hair turned grey and wrinkles decorating their face, maybe round bellies.

He'd never want or imagine anything else.

* * *

**A/N: I actually planned another story for Feb so there might be another update this month, otherwise the next one is in march!  
**

**Until then, see you son :3**


	13. Of Doubts and Assurance

_**A/N: Just a short chapter because I still need to finish things for Uni. This was actually supposed to be for the nsfw otp challenge prompt "rough, biting, scratching" but in the end I wrote something different. I still like this, so... well...**_

_Title: Of Doubts and Assurance_

_Genre: T-M?_

_Warning: implied sex, blood (it's just a line, but just to make sure), implied Spoilers_

_Summary: It takes a round of sex, some reassuring words, kisses and cuddles until the tension of the day falls off their shoulders, taking Sting's doubts with it._

* * *

"They shouldn't have done this", Sting breaths out as he reverses their position and pushes his partner into the mattress, rougher than either was used to, yet still not passed the point of pain, though also not really near the feeling of pleasure either.

Not yet.

Rogue allows it, can still see the fury in his eyes though he rather sees them closed as he pulls him down, kissing him with more force than it is necessary.

At this point, neither cares any more.

It is the frustration which drove them at the beginning and even though it is mixed with lust in this moment, the anger is still present in their actions, as Sting bites down harder than he should have or Rogue lets his arms slide down his shoulder as his nails dig into his flesh. With the light blood he also draws out a moan of the blond and he would be lying if he said that he doesn't enjoy it.

"I'm serious", he growls, irritated by he lack of response.

Rogue wants to say that he is aware of that, the apparent urgency of the situation, but he rather shows him that he doesn't care at the moment than to waste any words. As a result, Sting presses their hips together, a rather desperate act to move the other to talk.

"Not now", Rogue finally says, the first words after Sting cornered him when a meeting with their guildmates ended, trying to look as oblivious as possible when they parted ways with Rufus and Yukino; the blond seemed to know it though, could tell that they needed to blow off some stream, so he invited the Exceeds and Yukino to dinner, under the pretext that she shouldn't be alone now.

They are the only two words Rogue managed to voice before he urges the other one to take off his pants. There is no point in arguing anyway. They decided and the both of them have no way to deny anything; the least they can do is to seek comfort in each other.

As long as possible.

* * *

As Sting stars at the mark he left on Rogue's neck, he realises that it is a good thing for him to wear long shirts. At the same time he should probably wear something long as well, he thinks, doesn't need Rufus to point out the faint bruises with fake innocent.

Not again.

"So, what are we doing about the traitors?"

Rogue doesn't like to use this word, but there is no other phrasing he could describe their former guildmates with, not after the things which happened only a few hours ago.

"I don't know. I never thought that someone was seriously this narrow-minded. They'll probably join a black guild", Stings replies, laying down next to him again after cleaning up, allowing Rogue who lies on his side to lean his head against his chest.

There are always black sheep, but Sting never would have thought that there is anyone who supported the idealism of Jiemma after it showed how dangerous it can be, harming and preventing them from reaching what real strength is like.

"Like Minerva?", Rogue mumbles, intertwining their fingers, while Sting's other arm is wrapped around him from behind, his free hand drawing patters on his hips, softer than his movements from before, gentle and lovingly.

"Probably", he says after a moment of hesitation, the lady being another topic which had been on his mind for a while, since she disappeared (he always had thought that she is one of Sabertooth's pillars, that her leaving meant the collapsing of this guild, but he had been wrong, Sabertooth still stands even though with negligible success).

Sabertooth is supposed to be new home and he wonders if it ever could be one with the current tension or if the assault welded them together, whether there is a place for Minerva to come back to; Rogue scatters his doubts.

"We're going to get her back."

He smiles at him, reassuringly and this is all it takes to make Sting smile as well, causes him to wonder how he could ever hold these doubts in the first place and more importantly it makes him realise how much he loves Rogue, needs his support during these tough times.

"Yes."

And despite of his encouragement, Rogue stays realistic, tells him that they won't be able to do this with every person, merely being able to offer a place to stay for the ones who would like to be part of this guild willingly.

There is a short silence, Rogue listening to Stings's breathing, ear against his heart, before the blond speaks up again.

"I hope Yukino is doing better after their attack."

They blamed her. For Stings and Rogue's loss, their apparent weakness. Some couldn't understand why they wanted to have her back, but it is the majority which welcomed her with open arms, cried and laughed along with her.

"She is strong. Her spirits protected her. And Orga came at the right time", Rogue assures him, squeezing his hand.

It doesn't stop other doubts resurfacing, gnawing at Sting's mind, voices telling him that he is not good enough to lead this guild, that he is too similar to Jiemma in his want to reach strength, that he is not as twisted as the former master but still far from being strong enough to stand on his own feet.

"We can do this, right? Change the guild, I mean."

His voice is barely a whisper now which doesn't stop Rogue from hearing the words, despite of the fact that it is the last question he wants to hear from him.

"Yes, you can do it."

He is sincere and it makes Sting's heart swell with affection and he smiles at him, nudging his temple.

"Not without you, I'm not that strong."

"You should give yourself more credit. You had the courage to change this guild, to take over what seemed lost. We're still the second strongest guild and with you as our Master, our bonds will become stronger."

Rogue raises his head at the end, his voice calm but he is also a bit upset, brows furrowed, can't believe that he is belittling himself. Again.

"Aw, Rogue, don't go all soft and sappy on me", he laughs, a clear sound which ceases Rogue's short irritation; Sting is glad to hear these words and coming from Rogue they mean a lot.

"Only for you", Rogue says, burying his head in the crook of Sting's neck.

At first the blond think that he merely wants to go back to sleep, searching for a comfortable position, but then he catches a glimpse of the blush on his cheeks and can't keep from laughing.

"Are you embarrassed?", he asks even though he knows the answer to that, shifting and turning so that they lie face to face, his forehead pressed against Rogue's.

His lover doesn't say anything, but he looks relaxed and this is enough for Sting.

"I love you", he mumbles, causing a smile to tug at Rogue's lips, an "I love you, too", followed by a kiss, the last tension falling off their shoulders.

Spending the rest of the day in bed is just the right thing they need right now.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will either be an AU, a continuation of Schadenfreude or something completely different, depending on what I'm able to finish first.  
**_

_**Uhm, a****lso guys, judging from the favourite entries, there should be about 30 people reading this so if you like my stories it'd be pretty nice if you leave a comment now and then because I'd like to hear what you think, like or don't like. It would mean the world to me if there was a comment which is longer than a sentence. **_

_**See you next month!**_


	14. Schadenfreude II

_**Titel: Schadenfreude II**_

_**Summary: Taking a break from his duty as the master, Sting drags Rogue to the annual fairy parade. Talking with a few Fairies, they seem to enjoy themselves. At least Sting. Or with other words "Oh shit, Senpai noticed me."**_

_**Warning (?): Hinted Gajevy**_

_**Setting: I wrote this at the beginning of the Tartaros Arc and I don't feel like changing anything so let's pretend everything was alright after the GMG and they only did a few missions which **__**almost**__** got FT in trouble.**_

* * *

"Personal space, Sting", Rogue mutters when the blond wraps an arm around his shoulders while they are watching the parade; Sting ignores it, at least until Rogue rams his elbow in his chest without another warning.

"What the hell", he hisses after surpassing a yelp, glaring at the other one and rubbing the spot on his chest after letting go, backing off like a kicked puppy.

Rogue almost feels bad. But just almost. He told Sting often enough that he wasn't one for touches in public and especially during an event with an already big crowd he didn't need someone to press so close to him, even or especially if this person is his boyfriend.

(An arm around his shoulder isn't something to be interpreted as more than a friendly gesture so it were probably also his own feelings which make more of this gesture than it was meant to be.)

"Watch the parade", Rogue simply says, causing him so sulk for a moment, until his gaze shifts to one carriage, his face brightening as soon as he sees a certain fire mage walking behind it, without the bandages from their last parade (though he does have one around his head, and really, it shouldn't surprise them that he couldn't sit still, always in action and earning himself bruises).

"There is Natsu-san. Looks like Gajeel doesn't want to participate again", he grins, knowing that he wouldn't allow the fire mage to walk before him in the parade, especially after the amazing spectacle Erza did with her equip; Natsu most likely lost to her, otherwise he would have appeared before she had (this probably also explains his injuries. Definitely).

"His decision."

Rogue can understand it, after all it is so pompous and he himself also wouldn't want to be exposed to a crowd like that, though it wasn't that different from them entering the arena to the grand magic games. He furrows his brow. Sting would probably love it, eager to do something similar with his teammates; hopefully he wouldn't get the wrong idea and actually do that.

After this, the show is soon over, Natsu almost being the shining end if it hadn't been for Laxus, filling in his grandfather's place, his lightning breathtaking and his raijinshuu by his side, showing the power Fairy Tail possessed after the other people had shown the beauty and singularity of their magic.

The crowd dissolves and the people are going their own way either way visiting different shops while other mages would visit Fairy Tail, maybe asking for autographs or just telling them how great they looked, aside from the few who are here to visit their friends like Rogue and Sting are.

"I'm going back to the hotel first, go ahead", Rogue informs the blond, telling Frosch to stay with the other two since he wants to hurry up.

"Don't you dare to stay on our room. You promised we would show up together", Sting warns him, a stern expression which causes Rogue to snort, after all he isn't very convincing when he tries to be serious.

"Yeah, I know."

He doesn't really plan to stay away. Maybe a year ago he would have, when they were still under Jiemma's order, but now that the guild grows closer with each passing day, his own fondness for them growing, he can't imagine going somewhere without any of them (which doesn't mean that he won't cherish his own time to be alone.)

The reason why he parts with them in the first place is a little shop with sweets he saw on the way.

Rogue buys a little gift, promised to bring something back to the guild for Yukino. It's a pity that she had been sick since a week and couldn't accompany them, like Rufus who is on a job with Orga as well as Dobengal; the others had shown no interest – maybe this was his last straw of hope so that their guild wouldn't organise a parade.

On his way to their quarter, lost in thoughts, Rogue suddenly spots a familiar face. Gajeel. He scolds himself that he hadn't picked up the scent earlier, even though it is buried under the smell of exploded fireworks and sweet meal.

"So, you're here to watch the parade?", Gajeel casually greets him, just nods as a small form of greeting.

"Yes."

He wouldn't admit it but he is glad to see him, after all he is still someone he aims to beat one day, some sort of role model and he had been part of his childhood, even if these memories were mostly shaped by fear; people change and he wouldn't have it any other way.

But obviously their talk turns into a direction which makes him kind of regret to not have run as soon as he saw him.

"Going to spent some quality time with your 'Master', heh?"

So he knows it. Well, after the article Rogue was sure that slowly people would hear about it. But getting teased by the person he used to look up to is something he doesn't expect and also doesn't really like, especially since he has no idea how to deal with that. Should he blush? Defend himself? Agree? The first option seems fitting.

"So it's true, gihi."

Gajeel's grin widens when he sees him blush, not having expected to see this side of the young man whose stoic face he got used to after fear was shown no more and the love for his comrades was yet hidden carefully behind his mask.

"Is this a problem?", Rogue wants to.

It's not like he looks for his approval but the possibility that the man he still kind of looked up to could probably be disgusted by their relationship feels heavy on his heart.

"Not at all. Seems fitting though. Shadow and light. Just the twin aspect makes it sound incestuous. Come to think about it, star-crossed lovers who committed suicide are born as twins, right? Makes one wonder what you did in your last life."

It might have continued like that, Gajeel poking fun at him (he has no idea why he knows such things, he doesn't picture him as a guy who suddenly took any interest in reading trivial information, or reading books at all), but their conversation is interrupted by a young woman.

"Gajeel, you promised you'd come with us as soon as it's over."

Levy – if he remembered correctly – seems a bit upset when she approaches them, not in the least scared of him, even caused him to feel uncomfortable while she stands in front of him, arms on her hips and slightly bend forward, smaller than him yet as intimidating as the dragonslayer.

"Yes, I come, just wait a minute."

Looking up to the older male, Rogue raises an eyebrow – is she bossing him around? He doesn't know any human who is able to accomplish that, ordering him around like this (with exception of Erza, but Rogue still has his doubts about here being a human). Gajeel realises this and glares at him but doesn't speak until Levy who observes him a last time to make sure that he spoke the truth, leaves.

"No word. Don't you dare", he growls.

"I haven't said anything", he answers though can't hide the smug expression; so he is right, how amusing.

"All right, no word about the loud-mouth and no word about her", he proposes, outstretching his hand and Rogue doesn't even think twice about it, shakes his hand with a simple "agreed".

"Fine."

Sometimes, things could go rather smoothly. And conflicts would resolve itself on their own.


	15. Twin Paradox Slayers Theory

**A/N: Based on the twin paradox slayer theory. In case you don't know the theory, check the tumblr blog twin-paradox-slayers, this way we all save some time. There are a few different ways concerning the details to tackle this theory (which isn't about Stingue but this doesn't stop be from making it about them). I wrote a none romance version about it once in German and used Jude instead of Sting and Ryos instead of Rogue, but idk reading about Jude&amp;Ryos making out didn't fit this time.**

**I know some people don't like this theory either way because it's too crack or because of NaLu/Gajevy, but guess who doesn't care 8D That's why you have two stories this month. Have Fun~  
**

* * *

Wendy exhales a deep breath, the tension thick and the fear of the boys present – young men, by now, but she knew them since they were born and they would probably always be the cute little children she babysit, even after almost 18 years. Well, but it is kind of difficult to picture them as cute and innocent boys when Sting had Rogue pressed against the wall, hands under his shirt while Rogue's are wrapped around Sting's neck – the blush didn't just come from them being interrupted.

"Please don't tell our parents", is the first thing which Sting blurts out, panic in his voice while they are still in the same position, frozen in place.

"I won't", she absent-minded replies, wondering what would have happen if she hadn't offered to get the guys, if Romeo who was actually supposed to call them together for the guild's assembly had seen them like this.

It's no use to think about things like that though, so she simply nods to affirm her statement, turning around and closing the door behind her.

(She doesn't realise that she forgot to tell them until Gray asks where the boys were, but since she doesn't want to scare them a second time, she informs him that they were asleep.)

* * *

"Is it just me or are the boys unable to look at you recently?"

Romeo isn't sure if he is concerned or simply confused, wondering if it is actually worth mentioning. Normally they are really fond of the female dragonslayer, not just because she used to heal them after they were injured during a mission which happened more often than not, but also because she is like a big sister, a role model.

"Seems like that", she shrugs, a strand of hair tucking behind her ear and this is all Romeo needs, this small gesture, her eyes trying to avoid his, to know that there is something more behind it; but he also knows that there is no use asking further questions.

"Well, the twins are weird like that."

It is a habit to call them that, not because their future selves, the dragonslayers of Sabertooth, used to have this nickname, but because they are always together, growing up side by side since Sting was born merely days after Rogue had been.

"Twins... we always considered them to be brothers... but...", she starts, trailing off and shaking her head; it is really no use to think about it and when Romeo asks what she was going to say, she sighs.

"Nothing."

* * *

"I'm sorry", Wendy says the next time she sees Sting, but before he can question it, he already feels an iron grip around his shoulders (he might have laughed at the irony, but he was too afraid at the moment to think straight – not that his thoughts are straight to begin with).

"You might have the heart of your mother, but your brain's the one of your father, so I dare you to do something stupid to my son", he hears a deep voice next to his ear, feels all the colours draining from his cheeks.

"Yes", he mutters, too afraid to even nod.

"What was that?", Gajeel asks, the grip tightening and it takes all of Sting's willpower to speak the next word with a firm voice, banning any shakiness the implied threat had caused.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good boy."

He pats his head like a dog who did well before he is gone and when Sting is left behind, he sinks to his knees, staying on the ground for a few minutes until he musters the strength to stand up again.

"Your Dad is scary", Rogue mumbles when Sting had entered his room and slipped next to his side, head resting against his shoulders.

"Yours isn't better", is all he says to that, a relieved sigh leaving his lips when he feels the other's presence, his warmth, immediately wrapping his arms around each other, as if it is natural, second nature to them, being as close as they could be.

"I thought he was going to kill me", Rogue whispers, as if he is afraid that he could still hear him; as children it took them quiet some time to realise that their fathers could ear anything as soon as their were close enough due to them being dragonslayers and it had been really frustrating.

"Gajeel almost did", Sting sighs, wondering whether Wendy turned to the man because she had been worried or whether she said it on accident, doesn't even want to think of the possibility that the tormented her to get the information (he doesn't know that Wendy had been so worried about something happening to them that Gajeel asked what was troubling her, and after a hug the words just spilled).

It is a surprise that they haven't figure it out on their own. Whenever someone got together in the guild, their parents could tell because this person suddenly smelt like the other one but since Sting and Rogue were always together in the first place, it didn't seem like they could tell by their scent.

"Maybe I should call him dad in revenge", Sting suddenly says, causing Rogue to groan.

"Please don't", he almost begs, saying that it would be embarrassing when Sting asks with amusement why he shouldn't before he shifted, burying his head in the crook of Sting's neck, another sigh leaving his lips.

They remain silent after that, just enjoying each other's company.

"We're going to hide here for the rest of our lives, hm?", Sting realises.

"Mum will probably get us out of here."

"Yours our mine?"

"Stop joking."

"I'll call her that, I'm sure this'll make Levy happy."

"Don't you dare", Rogue groans, getting up at him and lightly punching Sting's shoulder when he just grins, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, causing him to snort.

Well, at least their dads showed that they cared for them.

(Unfortunately they don't find out that their mothers scolded their husbands for scaring them like this.)

* * *

**A/N: This is such an old story I never managed to finish before so sorry if it is a bit rushed I wanted to have it gone from my folders so that I can focus on other ones**


	16. Panther & Crown

**A/N: I rewrote this Au more than I like to admit because I wasn't satisfied but I think this version should be okay now. Sometimes the weirdest ideas hit me, so have an AU in which Rogue is a tattooist and Sting a coiffeur (I wanted to go with tattooist/flower shop "meme" on tumblr but I saw this tattoo shop next to a hairdresser and was sold). **

**Title: Panther and Crown**

**Genre: K+ - T?**

**Warnings: None, I guess**

**Summary: Sting meets him for the first time when he wants to get a new tattoo and while it's not love at first sight, he is sure that he wants to see the black haired male another time **

* * *

It's around noon, the sun still high above, when Sting is on his way to the nearest tattooist, the place a recommendation from a friend.

The tattoo he plans to get is not his first one, yet he was told the same before the got the crown below his neck, that he should think more than twice about it, that it wouldn't be good for his job if he can't hide it or that he should take something with a meaning, otherwise he could regret his decision.

He knows all of this, obviously, but he assumes the people who had told him that didn't want him to get one altogether, so he ignores the pieces of advice, listens to his friends who said that this is not their business and that he should decide on his own if it was worth getting one.

Sting comes to the conclusion that he deserves this tattoo after all the hard work he did this past weeks; finally he can do something which is just for him.

"I bet that we get some scary punk instead of the woman", Dobengal who accompanies him, suddenly says, dragging him out of his daydreaming; Sting tilts his head, a lazy grin on his lips.

"Is she really that amazing? Not that I doubt Orga's taste in woman", he grins, an arm throwing around his friend's shoulder, laughing and telling him to stop being so pessimistic when he says that it doesn't matter because she isn't going to be there.

Sting is fine with whoever would do it, after all the abilities aren't based on any gender, but a sudden idea comes up and he smirks before he turns to his friend, a competitive gleam in his eyes.

"Do you really want to bet on it?"

"On what exactly?"

Sting pulls back since his friend comes to an halt, taking a couple of steps before turning around again, opening his arms like an invitation, though Dobengal knows him better than that, expects any traps.

"I bet they don't have any hot workers", Sting tells him, not because he is really sure of it but the fact that this meant that his friend had to think a bit more positive about this matter; Dobengal isn't convinced but enters the bet nevertheless, after all he would never refuse a free meal.

The young tattooist raises an eyebrow, wondering why these two people who just entered the shop look at him as if he is at the wrong place and not like they walked in the wrong shop.

"How can I help you?", he eventually asks, arms crossed in front of his chest which seems to do the trick and snaps them out of their thoughts; he wouldn't have been able to stand them starring like that any longer.

"We heard that there is a young woman... Ryos", the blond one explains, furrowing his brow when he reads his name tag with more concentration than he should, giving Ryos the impression that his mind is occupied with thinking about something else.

"Juvia? Yeah, she's busy. Has a date."

It doesn't really sound professional when you tell people that one of your bosses his rather spending some time on a date than at work, but Gajeel who is on a date as well told him he could tell them the truth, after all it wouldn't hurt any one and to be honest he wouldn't care at all what Ryos told them, as long as he did his job correctly.

"Lucky girl", the one next to the blond remarks though it sound rather nonchalant since there is a smile around his lips like he suspected something like this; well, it wouldn't be the first time that Juvia left him in charge but it doesn't really matter.

"And Gajeel isn't here?", the blond asks again, just to make sure though he had no idea why he acted like that, wondered if he doubted his skills without even knowing him.

"No, you have to deal with me."

Sting eyes the young man who is around the same age as him closer, notes the black hair which is tied up into a ponytail and the tattoos on his upper arm which were visible due to his sleeveless red shirt, a black panther being the most defined one.

"That's fine with me."

Really good actually.

"When can I get an appointment?", he immediately wants to know with a charming smile which the other one seems to ignore, casually flipping trough the calender on the front desk.

"I have a few minutes, we can look what you want and then I'll see how much time it'd take so we can fix a date."

"Sure. I'm Sting, by the way", he introduces himself when he realises that he hadn't done this before, outstretching his hand.

He did expect Ryos not to take it, so he is even more surprised when he does shake his hand, but what catches his attention is how the other one's eyes widen for a second, but whatever he might have though isn't voiced as he tells Sting to follow him.

(He forgets to ask him whatever he had thought of)

* * *

"So you're going to get a new tattoo but is this all which made you happy? I heard you lost a bet? Was she that pretty?"

Rufus is brushing away the hair he cut from his last customer, before he turns to his co-worker who sits at the register, going back to daydreaming after he took care of the payment.

"Yeah, he was", he answers, causing Rufus to raise an eyebrow, though he doesn't really comment on it, after all he already knows that Sting doesn't really care about gender when he sees a potential relationship.

"I thought about..."

"Don't", Rufus immediately interrupts him, can already see where this is going, even if Sting doesn't seem to, wondering why he feels the need to cut him off; Rufus sighs but before he can explain, another person interferes.

"Leave the poor guy alone. He is a friend of someone I know and apparently he is an introvert who didn't have many relationships before", Minerva explains, doesn't really care that the customer whose hair she is washing could listen to their talk.

"Also you rarely experience romantic attraction towards anyone, don't get invested in someone before you realise that you forced yourself to love him." _Don't get disappointed again, feel wrong and like you don't belong_, her words imply but stay unspoken in their shop, comforting words which aren't supposed to be heard by strangers.

"Hey, that's not fair. And don't call me emotionless", Sting complains, is always surprised how much his boss actually knows, he didn't mention Ryos after all, having connections to guys he'd never want to meet and also to the most innocent people which existed; he'd probably never figure her out.

"I didn't. I just told the truth. When was the last time you felt attracted to someone, not just sexual?", Minerva wants to know, wraps a towel around her customer's hair, helping her to get up and leading their regular costumer who is used to their talk by now and not confused or intimidated back to the chair in front of the mirror

"I can try", he attempts to defend himself when Rufus says that Minerva is right and his friends seem to realise that he might be really serious about it, still, they try to reason with him because he can't just try to feel a certain emotion, it doesn't matter how stubborn he is (it's something both knew from their own experience).

"He has to be into guys, you know?" _Don't hurt yourself by liking someone who is straight_, they mean.

"He is. He eyed me", he declares with confident, a fact which is shattered by Rufus when he reminds him that he no other choice, after all he was looking what kind of tattoo Sting had so it fit with the one he was supposed to do.

"Sometimes you're a real spoilsport. All of you."

"Love you too", is all Minerva replies, drying the hair of the customer, humming.

"So darling, tell me how short you want it, okay?", Minerva smiles and from the was her voice changes, Sting knows that the topic won't come up again.

(Still, he just knows that the way Ryos reacted to his name had to mean something.)

* * *

The next time he enters the tattoo shop "Black Ink &amp; Rust", Sting almost runs into and knocks downs a young woman who he didn't saw coming when she opened the door; even though it seems to be his fault, she apologises.

"Sorry, are you okay?", she asks, something which amuses her since there is no way that a petite woman like her could hurt him by just crashing into him.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

When he turns to see Ryos, he still catches a glimpse of his smile he send the young woman which vanishes as soon as he sees Sting.

"It's you again."

"Yo! She's cute. Your girlfriend?", Sting wants to know, hopes that it sounds casual enough and not desperate, grinning when she chuckles.

"No, but best friend. I'm Yukino", she introduces herself, outstretching her hand which he grabs with a smile, a "what a pity", leaving his lips, even though he is aware that this lie might be obvious, but Ryos doesn't seem to care; Sting's hope that he doesn't have to be straight is still there.

"Such a beautiful woman, take care", he tells her when she lets go of his hand and she blushes a bit but smiles and bids them farewell.

"What do you want? Your appointment is not until next week", Ryos starts though his eyes scream at him, as if they want to say that he shouldn't dare to think about touching her; good thing that he isn't interested (he might have been if he hadn't seen Ryos before).

"When's your time to close?", Sting wants to know instead of saying anything else, a question which surprises the other one.

"In a few hours. Why?"

He looks suspicious, arms crossed in front of his chest like he wants to keep distance between them, boundaries Sting accepts so he doesn't step closer

"Thought I can invite you for dinner", he explains him, a wide grin on his lips which he hopes to be sincere and not too eager in case of being too forward.

"Well, I –"

"You can go earlier, Ryos."

A woman comes up from behind, pushing Ryos a step forward so that he almost tumbles, can regain his balance by getting a hold on Sting's shoulder.

"Juvia?"

Sting can enjoy this short touch for just a second before Ryos steps back again, wonders how much she heard from their conversation but doesn't dwell on it when she seems to be on his side.

"Just go", she ushers him out of the studio, a grin on her lips:

(Sting makes sure to thank her one day.)

It is amazing how much Ryos actually eats and while Sting inwardly cries because he told him that he'd pay for their meal, he would never consider it a waste to spent time with him.

Lunch becomes a regular thing this week and they get to know each, even after Ryos did his new tattoo, until Sting tugs at his shirt one day, kissing him.

"Without any responsibilities?", Ryos asks when they part, the distance between them almost non-existent, the words breathed against his lips, ready to swallow the answer with another kiss.

"Without any responsibilities", Sting answers and then it's Ryos who kisses him again, his own "good" lost between kisses before they need to remind themselves that they are on a public bathroom in a restaurant and should continue at someone's place; Sting takes him to his flat without another word.

Sting could get used to this. Ryos knows what he is doing, where to touch him, as if Sting is like the needle he uses for the tattoos he does, handling it to get what he wants to; it's been a while since Sting felt that satisfied after sleeping with someone.

"We should do that more often", Sting sighs, itching to wrap his arms around the other one, doesn't do it because he isn't sure if he likes cuddling or just wants to sleep until the next morning; Sting wouldn't blame him for it.

"Sex?"

"No. Yes. I mean meeting outside lunch."

He is caught off-guard when he is so blunt, wonders how the picture of the Ryos he got told about by Minerva and he person he got to know fit together.

(It would take him some more time to grasp the full picture of his character, how he is serious most of the time but a kind person who values his friends and can also fool around with them.)

"Is that a yes?"

He tries to sound not so hopeful but realises that he failed when he sees Ryos' smile.

"We can try."

It's like he figured out on his own that Sting isn't sure that he could fall in love with him but that he is certainly interested in a relationship, and the thought that Ryos doesn't mind or isn't put off makes him happier than he likes to admit.

"So, how was your last name again? Ryos Chen...?"

He doesn't want to sleep just yet and even though this might be a rather desperate act to show the other one that he wants to talk, Ryos doesn't seem to mind, just like always – Sting takes this as a good sign.

"Juvia calls me that, she likes those sort of things. Artist names and stuff. Talks in the third person as well during her shifts."

"You never told me."

"And you never asked."

_I didn't thought it would hold long enough for us to actually tell you, _Ryos thinks but he doesn't know why he suddenly feels so guilty about it, after all he has no reason to, though it might have to do with another truth he carried on his shoulder over the past week, unable to tell Sting.

"So your real name?"

Ryos seems to hesitate, dreads to see his reaction, especially since he fears to be thrown out, rejected, but he supposes that he owns him at least this if they want to try this relationship.

"Rogue."

"Ah, it's a nice name. I used to know someone with this name when I was younger, always wrote Rouge instead of Rogue", he laughs lightly, thinking back about this middle school days, how he had been rather famous and girls confessing to him until he realised that he also liked boys, his first step before high school to see that he actually doesn't care.

"Yeah, I know. It's Cheney. Rogue Cheney", he interrupts his thoughts, purposely doesn't look at him and Sting blinks before he shots up and stars at him with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Why haven't you said anything?"

"What should I have said, you didn't even recognise me."

"Hey remember me? We used to go to the same elementary and middle school until my family moved away but hey who cares you look pretty hot, so let's fuck", he smirks and while Rogue lightly blushes like he hoped he would, he also punches him in the side.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Idiot."

"Yours if you want to", he grins, still with a bit of insecurity, something which softens Rogue's features, still, he seems a bit bothered.

"You know what? Let's start again. Hi, my name is Sting Eucliffe."

He outstretches his hand with a a grin while Rogue just raises an eyebrow, wonders what kind of new meeting starts with two naked people covered by a blanket introducing themselves, but then he realises that this his Sting's charm so he takes the offered hand in his.

"Rogue Cheney. Nice to meet you."

(It's a new beginning for both of them.)

* * *

Rufus knows that he'll regret asking him, but when Sting sighs again, he can't ignore it any longer; they still have half an hour before the next customer so he might as well spend it by talking about his friend's troubles.

"Why are you sighing like that?"

"I think I'm in love."

No real trouble but Rufus can't deny that this sounds interesting, raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? With the tattooist?"

It's the blond's cue to turn to him, realising that he had Rufus' attention, someone he could talk to.

"Turned out we knew each other as children."

"Oh my, what a coincidence", Minerva interferes, even though she is mostly focused on the magazine in front of her, reading some articles about the newest hair trends, making some notes.

"Ah, is the lady displeased today? Or jut envious of my love life?", he can't help but to tease, enjoys the occassional banter with her, even though he loses most of the time. (Now that he thinks about it, he actually loses all the time.)

"Definitely", she replies, lips curving into a small smile.

"Don't worry, I introduce him to you soon and maybe you find your person as well", he reassures her, sounds so sincere that she almost considers to look up from her text, astonished that he sounds so positive.

"He must do you really good if you're happy like that."

"Can't remember seeing you this happy with someone", Rufus remarks though despite of the usual teasing he is glad, happy for his friend who might have found a person to spend at least a few years of his life with.

"Well, there is always someone. Your relationship didn't crumble because of your lack of sexual attraction but the missing time", Sting reminds him.

It breaks the moment of honest feeling, a statement which shows Rufus that Sting isn't ready to be this open about him and Rogue yet, even though he really wants to; it's the last rest of his doubts.

"Wise words from Sting Eucliffe, ladies and gentlemen", Rufus announces, making it easier to change the mood into something lighter.

"Asshole."

"Yours truly."

"Are you always insulting each other like that?"

They didn't her the chime of the bell, too focused on their little talk, but it wouldn't have stopped Sting in the first place to jump up and go to the other one.

"Rogue?!"

He looks confused and excited at the same time, after all he hasn't shown him his work place yet so he wonders if he knew or if this is just luck meeting him here.

"Sometimes. When we deem it necessary. Deep down we love each other", Minerva tells him with a chuckle, finally looking up from the magazine and turning towards Rogue, telling him that "it's nice to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Are you just chatting or also working?"

The last part is directed at Sting who wonders why they sound so familiar, thought that they didn't know each other personally.

"Want to make an appointment?", Rufus wants to know, avoiding to answer and changing the subject.

"Yeah. I barely see anything lately, and a headband is annoying during work, even if Gajeel likes to use them", he mumbles, taking a strand of his fringe between thumb and index finger to prove his point.

"I have two customers for later but you can come around six", Sting tells him, like it's obvious that he'd to it without even asking whether Minerva or Rufus had any time, but from the looks of it they don't seem to care, are far too amused by it.

"Sure. I guess I come back then."

Rogue can tell that Sting wouldn't mind to do more after that, but this remains unspoken, the fact that he'll probably invite him over and he is going to spent the night at Sting's place again – it's weird that Roguee doesn't just accept it but is also looking forward it.

When he leaves the shop, Minerva turns around to Sting, smirking.

"Ah, someone's getting laid today."

Sting doesn't disagree.

(And slowly, he feels himself falling in love with the other one.)

* * *

**A/N: Open ending, but fear not, there will be a second part... One day**

**Crown: **_Royal power, authority, individual's sovereignty over their own life, feelings, thoughts, and actions (self-control)_

**Black panther: **_Power, Dark Mystery, Attraction, Sensuality, Deep Magic, Solitary, Shadow Self, Ferocity, Agility, Patience, Silence, Honour _

**One thing before I see you for the next chapter in June: If you're intending to leave a one word or one sentence review, just please don't review at all. I know it's unusual to hear from a writer that they don't want reviews but honestly, a review which consists of one word or a few is only discouraging &amp; the more it happens the less I feel like wanting to continue writing here. There are favourite entries on this story so I know you guys like it and so I don't need a "I like it" in the comment section. Tbh I rather get no review at all in comparison to the one's I currently get &amp; don't worry I'm not someone who says "leave a review or I won't continue" so don't feel like you're forced to comment. **

**Thank you for listening, see you next month!**


	17. After missions

_**A/N: Sometimes I see things on Tumblr I don't agree with (but hey, everyone has his own hcs and opinions, it's fine) and then I just write. **_

_**Warning:**__ minor injuries?_

_**Summary:**__ Because their relationship is more than looking at the other one like he means the world to them, more than kisses exchanged in the dark of their rooms or hands intertwined – it's looking after each other in the worst situations._

* * *

Rogue has had far worse injuries in his life before, even on missions with Sting, but this time something feels different and he knows that Sting can feel this as well. His head spins and he isn't sure if his feet can carry him any more without breaking down under the weight of his body; they can't.

"Rogue?"

He barely registers Sting's concerned voice in his fogged mind, the loud throbbing of his pulse ringing in his ears, the only thing his mind can focus on to avoid the pain of his injuries caused by claws who had sunken into his skin and left marks across his bare shoulder.

During Jiemma's reign he wouldn't have said anything, but at the same time Rogue wouldn't have allowed himself to look this weak. Shortly after joining, when everything had been new and they couldn't imagine about the guild treating its weaker members without respect (or even worse, like midgets which needed to be crushed, nothing more than dirt), Sting leant him his shoulder and vice versa, one arm wrapped around the other one's waist to support him. But when they drifted apart over time, realising that they shared different opinions about the way the guild handled its members, they barely did and there were no unspoken offers any more.

Though now even if it's a bit awkward at first, Sting doesn't hesitate to be by his side and this also counts for their current situation, the blond rushing over, just in time before Rogue's legs give up.

"I'll carry you", Sting says without wasting a second and even though Rogue wants to refuse, he doesn't have the strength to shake his head; he is glad that they left their Exceeds with Yukino, in this state they wouldn't have been able to protect them.

"Okay, let's go."

They are not that far away from their guild's town, but they are sure that they won't be able to overcome the distance per foot without one of them fainting, so they take the train, their motion sickness barely affecting them because Rogue is on the verge of falling asleep and Sting does his best to take care of him and not vomit.

Thankfully it doesn't take that long and when they are on their way again, legs steady as far as they can be in this moment, the view seems to sharpen in front of Rogue and so he focuses his vision on the landscape. Eventually he Closes his eyes, tries to hear the wind rustling trough the trees, mice jumping trough the field and searching for their holes – anything but his own heartbeat.

He feels Sting's hands on his thigh when he carries him on his back while his own arms are wrapped around his neck; his protest to refuse had died on his lips when he lookedd in Sting's serious and tired eyes.

Rogue could stay like his forever and at some point he even falls asleep, lulled by the soft steps. There is a smile tugging at Sting's lips and his features soften a little when he hears his breathing pattern, has slept long enough next to him to tell that he had fallen asleep.

At least one of them can relax a bit, leaving their guard down. They don't have to present their strength every moment of their existence any more, are able to show their weakness since Jiemma is gone, but old habits die hard and so Sting avoids the crowd, searches for small ways to go back.

Rogue is heavier than he'd thought he'd be, but he can still manage it somehow, despite of his own tiredness, would just focus on carrying him, not his own bruises which stopped bleeding but could open with any false movement.

Just a few steps more and they would be home (their home, he thinks with a grin, a place they share), just one after another, he repeats in his head over and over again, relief flooding him when their house comes up in his view.

The next time Rogue opens his eyes is when he feels his back hitting a soft mattress and the world stopped moving.

"Sting?", he murmurs, looks up at his boyfriend who look as tired as he does and it's a wonder that he doesn't collapse right there and then, even if this is what he probably wants to do right now.

"Sorry, let's just sleep, okay?", he smiles, or tries to, but it's nothing more than a small twitch of his lips before this tired expression takes over again and he sighs.

They are sweaty and bruised, probably need a bath or shower and yet neither can bring up enough energy to do so, not even for undressing, the blond having barely enough strength left to lift the blanket and cover them.

"We're going to regret this in the morning, aren't we?", Sting croaks, inching as close as possible, their noses barely brushing, just the way they like it after missions, making sue that they can still see the other one, the first person when they wake up.

"Probably."

(They fall asleep curled up next to each other.)


	18. Curiosity killed the cat

_**A/N: **_I will complete Zinnia this year which means that you'll get around 6 stories. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to upload regular each month but you'll get these six

Of course I still will write Stingue which brings me to my next point: I have a new fic which gets its own universe. You can read the story here on my profile, the rest relating to that will be on AO3 for organisation purpose ( if enough want be to post them here as well, I'll do, just go ahead and send me a private message or add this in a Review you might want to leave. )

**Title:** Curiosity killed the cat... but satisfaction brought it back

**Rating:** K?

**Warning:** None.

**Summary:** It's Lucy who wonders about Sting's and Rogue's relationship, but how can she not when they are sitting so close together, acting like they are in their own little world? Yukino and Sting are more than amused about it. Rogue just wants to read his book (and spend his time with Sting in silence).

Have fun!

* * *

"Are they doing this often?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow when she looked at the dragonslayers of Sabertooth. While Rogue sat leant against a tree, holding a book in his left hand, Sting's head was on his thigh, his right hand absently brushing trough the blond hair, a motion he only interrupted when he needed to turn to the next page which didn't happen often as it seemed that he wouldn't just read each word but also unravel all of its meanings at the same time; Yukino chuckled lightly.

"More or less. Just when Rogue doesn't mind it."

The two of them were sitting under a different tree in the back of Sabertooth's small garden, a place Minerva had started to foster, along with the help of Yukino and the other female members – it was their little place, a safe haven among them, a reminder that growing took time and won't be achieved with punishment.

"Which is apparently all the time, lately", she pointed out, thoughtful, and Yukino couldn't help but to giggle, wondering why her friend was not just suddenly so interested in them but also how serious it sounded; it was not so hard to tell that not knowing something bothered her a lot.

"Really? I haven't noticed."

Yukino was honest and Lucy wasn't quite sure what to make of this, telling her that she just got used to this, the affectionate gesture she didn't even see most of the guildmates who were madly in love as well as conscious of their surrounding doing, not like them in their own little world.

"Probably."

This time Lucy joined in her laughter, carefree, unaware of the fact that their happiness didn't went unnoticed by the dragonslayers.

For any other person, Sting seemed to be asleep, enjoying the time these two had and the weather, but Rogue knew that it wasn't the case and this was affirmed when the blond chuckled.

"What is so funny?", he asked, eyes still glued to the black letters on the pages.

"Nothing. Lucy is just starring but you don't mind."

He just sighed. It was rather obvious that Sting wanted to tease him, one of his favourite past times trying to get different emotions out of him, his favourite being embarrassment next to fondness over his stupid behaviour.

"Go back to sleep", he eventually added, reading over the same sentence a fifth time, the book in his hands just another occupation, a reason so that it wasn't obvious to prying eyes how much he enjoyed this time with Sting outside, after all he could just lie next to him in the grass and do nothing, but giving away the impression that they were really doing nothing, not being productive, wasn't something he liked to do.

And maybe it had been Rufus who gave him the book already a month ago and he had never been able to properly read it and even though the other one never said anything, didn't rush him, Rogue was aware that he waited for his opinion; unfortunately he was one of the few who shared his taste in these kind of books.

"This isn't normal between friends, you know?", Lucy informed her friend, wanted to make sure that he is aware of the possible relationship between them, not because she thought that Yukino harboured any feelings for them she needed to get over but the fact that this was more than interesting.

"Maybe."

"Cheria would say it's love", Wendy who was with them as well, thought out loud when it seemed like Yukino wouldn't add anything else while Lucy's curiosity wasn't satisfied.

"You know we can hear you?", Sting called from the distance, popping the little bubble he and Rogue had been in with these words, lifting the spell of intimate togetherness which had hung over them.

Embarrassed, the young girl turned around while the stellar mages laughed and there was even a small smile playing around Rogue's lips, even though he would deny it in case Sting reminded him of it.

"The banquet is starting in a few minutes. Think you can stop your lovey-dovey action until then?", Lucy asked and from the fact that they said nothing she came to the conclusion that they weren't just friends and it left her oddly satisfied, having an answer to her question.

"Do you want to go ahead, Yukino?", she then proceeded to ask, turning towards her friend who smiled at her, also because she was happy that the blonde seemed delighted to have solved another mystery (Yukino felt just a bit bad because she was sure that asking Sting directly might have provided the answer as well).

"Sure."

"Stop grinning", Rogue growled when the women were gone, closing his book with just a finger between his current pages, smacking it lightly against Sting's forehead in hope that he would drop the grin; it didn't make him uncomfortable, he just really couldn't deal with the affection Sting sometimes showed towards him with these kind of actions.

It didn't, the act simply causing it to widen.

"But you love me", Sting pointed out, confident because the moments which left him wondering about the status of their relationship, lying in bed during the nights, thinking about the little gestures which they exchanged during the day before, were over.

And it didn't even take them much more than a few words, Rogue asking him one day why he was starring at him again, unsure about their relationship as well, maybe even scared of losing his best friend if he opened up about his emotions, but Sting couldn't really tell. But despite of that, Rogue was an open book for him, any shift in his composure a signal for Sting to adapt, giving him space in case he needed to be on his own or being allowed to come closer if he wanted to.

These were his favourite moments. When there was no words but a glance, the guaranty that, just like in this moment, Sting could just be with him, no expectation of anything but simply being by each other's side.

But as it turned out, they weren't as subtle with these gestures than they thought they'd be – or Lucy was just pretty observant. Both, probably.

"Shut up", Rogue ordered him to, not just because of the confession but also as if he could read his mind, knowing what he had thought about, embarrassed over this cheesy perception; knowing Rogue, it wouldn't surprise him if he actually could read his thoughts.

(In the end Sting did shut up, but the grin wouldn't leave his face especially when he saw the tip of Rogue's ears redden.)

* * *

**A/N:** This is short again but only because my newest Stingue story is so long. Also the beginning had been one of my earliest drafts so it was time to finish it. Hope you liked it and I see you hopefully next month again!


	19. Drunk II

_**A/N: Sorry for the short stuff but lately I'm in a mood which makes me believe that long stories aren't worth it. I get over it eventually.**_

_**Title: Drunk II**_

_**Rating: K+-T?**_

_**Warning: None.**_

_**Summary: As nice as the night had been, there are still a things left to discuss.**_

Rogue is warm.

The room is sticky but Sting doesn't feel like standing up and opening the windows, probably because Rogue who curled up next to him had his head resting on his arm. After half an hour, in which they had refrained from talking, just enjoying the last waves of pleasure rolling off, he had fallen asleep.

Sting starts to feel that his arm is getting numb, but he does nothing to push him away, the other arm even wrapped around his middle to keep him close, just a few centimetre separating his chest from the other one's back. And while Sting can't fall asleep, he is left thinking, wondering what this night and the morning meant for their relationship.

Is he in love with Rogue? Or does he only consider him attractive?

The other one shifts in his sleep, turning around and Sting sighs. He adjusts their position so that Rogue's head isn't resting on his arm any more, allowing Sting to prop up his elbow and support his head. His other arm is still draped around Rogue, loose enough so that the other one wouldn't feel trapped in case of waking up.

He should be freaked out, shouldn't he? Sting thinks back, tries to remember why it doesn't, why it suddenly seems like a natural progression for him and Rogue to have ended up here or at least why he doesn't mind and enjoyed every moment of it.

"Hey, don't think too hard, I can hear you", Rogue interrupts his train of thoughts, dragging him back to reality.

Rogue yawns, turns so that Sting manages to catch it and is also able to see that his eyes are still half closed. Muttering a small "morning", all Sting can think of when he sees him like this, tears in the corner of his eyes because of his yawning, is how much he wants to kiss him again – and so he asks. Rogue looks a bis sceptical at first, like he is asking himself if such a question right away in the morning is normal, but he nods nevertheless.

"Sure."

Sting is happy when Rogue completely turns around, without any hesitation leaning in and considering their state it's probably better that it's nothing more than a short brush of lips. That's far from being satisfying though, only fuels the want for more.

"Maybe we need a shower."

"Later", Rogue murmurs, closing his eyes and head hitting the pillow, ready to fall asleep again.

"You really hate getting up. Why did I never realise this.?"

Rogue doesn't reply, and maybe it's better that way because Sting realises that he wouldn't mind getting up with him like this every morning, getting to know him more, better than they already do.

"Sting?"

Even though he should be happy that the blond won't push the topic, it's unusual that he remains silent, not having the last word, so Rogue opens his eyes and looks at him, brows knitted together when he sees the confused expression, shifting into a concentrated one until it's replaced by a enlightenment.

"I'm in love with you", Sting suddenly says, not to Rogue but to himself, a shocked realisation.

"What?"

"I can't believe this."

"Sting, what are you talking about?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, kissing you and waking up next to you and –"

"Sting."

Hearing his name, he comes back to his senses and judging by the things he admitted out loud, he thinks that he fucked up, that Rogue didn't want to hear that, but when he finally looks at the other one, there is a nice blush spreading on his cheeks.

"You're feeling the same?", he asks as if it hadn't been obvious enough by his reaction, the fact that he still stays by his side in light of the drunk and sober sex, even agreeing to kiss him again.

"Yes."

There is a short moment of silence between them, the confession sinking in, and suddenly, Sting is rather bashful, so unusual for him but still a side Rogue doesn't mind seeing.

"So... Are we dating now?", Sting carefully asks, not sure whether his partner would be fond of this idea because liking someone and actually dating are two different things; Rogue seems to think the same because he doesn't point out how stupid this question is, nods, adding a little "only if you want to."

"Of course I do!", Sting bursts out, and the abruptness makes them halt while they are looking at each other, before Sting laughs and Rogue smiles.

Exactly this moment is something Sting would look back on, remembering how awul it had been with the scent in the air, the warmth and sweaty skin – but he would also remember how peaceful Rogue had been sleeping and how gorgeous his smile had been.

There is only one thing left discussion and when Sting mentions this with a serious expression, Rogue awaits the worst – thankfully the other one doesn't allow him to imagine exactly what.

"I'll never touch alcohol again though."

Rogue just rolls with his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually busy so I don't know if I manage the chapter for September or if you get it in October**


	20. Denial

_**A/N: **__Surprise, who would have thought I still manage a chapter for this? Not me. Anway, this chapter is for September. It is actually one of my earliest draft when I started writing this collection but I never got to write it how I wanted to, so have it now I guess? Also there is an image now, it's one of a few zinnias I grew by myself but by now it already withered._

_Rating: K_

_Warning: None!_

_Genre: pre-slash, friendship_

_Summary: They are neighbours since they were little and so they always share the same way to school. But now that Rogue caught a cold, there is one thing said which might change their relationship _

* * *

Even though these two are neighbours since Rogue moved over with his parents in junior school, they never really talked during their time at high school. Different classes is something they are used to since middle school and fate isn't in their favour since then. Different peers means not so much time spend together but the way to school is still the same. While Rogue listens to his music, Sting just stars off, thinking about nothing in general, maybe wondering how he would survive the day. It has always been like that and while this seems rather boring, they can't think of doing it any other way. In the morning Rogue waits in front of his house, they would nod at each other and walk in silence. At school they nod again and each would go to to his respective classroom.

It's something about the other one's presence which makes them look forward to the daily walks together, the opportunity to think and not to be forced talking. There had never been a break in their routine so far, that is until Rogue gets sick in their second year.

The day before it's already obvious how sick he looks, not even listening to his music since the noise causes him a headache. Unfortunately Rogue is rather stubborn so he continues not listening when Sting tells him after school to stay home the next day.

It's frustrating but when Sting passes his house on the following day, he breathes a sigh of relif when the other one isn't outside. He never oversleeps so it only means that he is still in bed and won't come to school, resting.

After a moment of hesitation he looks up to the window he knew to be Rogue's and even though he couldn't see him, Sting suspected that he was aware of his action and so he nodded, just to make sure; they can't break their habits so easily.

That day, however, changed more than their routine.

"You're Sting, right? I'm Rogue's classmates and supposed to give him updates because I live nearby and I also need to give him these books back but I'm busy after school, so...", a young woman said and even though she looks guilty, she is also pretty relieved when Sting nods and already dashes off after handing over the material.

(Focusing on the last class that day is hard when he has to think about visiting Rogue, but he has no idea why.)

Sting takes a deep breath when he stands in front of Rogue's door. He never had stayed over because Rogue's parents were travelling a lot due to their profession, so when they were together during junior school, they always played outside or spend their time normally at Sting's place so that Rogue wasn't alone at home. It had always been suspicious that Rogue refused to show him anything family related, but he assumed they didn't have a good relationship so he never asked.

(His mother on the other hand loves the boy like her own and she was sad when he didn't come over as often as he used to.)

A pretty woman opens the door after Sting rang and it's obvious that she has to be the mother Sting hadn't meet yet, the same red eyes focusing on him and dark hair framing her face – he is caught off guard for a moment, after all he expected to see the father who was more often home than his wife and happy whenever he heard that Rogue would stay with his family instead of home alone.

"Ah, you're Sting, right? Rogue is upstairs, he was just eating so he should be awake", she tells him with a gentle smile which confuses him, after all it doesn't match the impression he used to have.

"Thank you", he bows, doesn't want to be rude and so he heads for his friend's room after taking off his shoes, wondering what to think of this when he knocks, entering the room after Rogue gave a weak "yes?".

Judging by his expression, Rogue didn't expect any visitor and so he tenses when Sting comes in, can't even look at his mother when she asked if the boys want to drink something; they shake their heads and she smile before she closes the door behind them.

While Sting struggles to find the right word, Rogue awaits the worst. During all the times they have been friends, the blond only got to know his father because he told him that there was never any opportunity to see his mother. It was a lie. Rogue doesn't like people seeing his mother because he hears gross comments which make him want to beat any guy up. And so when Sting finally found out he fears the same, hates to see his friend become one of _those_ guys.

He isn't prepared for the words which actually come.

"Dude, now I know why you look so gorgeous."

"Sting", Rogue croaks, a surprised yelp turned into a coughing fit because his throat is still sore.

"Sorry, a slip of mind, wont say it again", he sheepishly grins when he see his embarrassment, the red not only caused by the slight fever.

There is a slight disappointment Rogue feels because as much as he doesn't want to hear people calling his mother hot in a way which makes his skin crawl, he wouldn't mind hearing Sting call him gorgeous again (he is still in denial though because there is no way he developed feelings for the boy who always used to run with frogs after him and made kissing noises).

"Anyway I should go now. You need to rest. Here is the stuff from class and a few books your classmate gave me for you."

He just nods when Sting puts the books on his neatly organised desk which makes Sting snort, after all there is nothing else to expect from the other one while his own workspace is a mess, before he overcomes the slight embarrassment both had felt and grins at his friend.

"She is cute though, you should have told me that you have such a sweet girl as you friend."

"Please don't call Wendy-san a sweet girl", Rogue groans, can't believe that he just said that, "she is the same age we are."

Sting doesn't comment on it further, only looks at the other one for a moment longer before he shakes his head, as if he tries to get rid of a thought he can't admit yet

"I'm on my way then. Get well soon, the way to school is boring without your babbling", he grins when he catches the other one's glance and Rogue can't stop his smile spreading.

"Sure"

(Both are still not ready to admit it, but they made another step in a direction to realise their true feelings for each other that day – even though Rogue looks terrible when he is sick, to Sting he was always gorgeous.)

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Maybe I manage the chapter from October this month as well, it's a continuation from the Soulmate AU. In November there was the Stingueweek so in January you will get all the six stories edited and a bit longer here for month November. The chapter for December will also hopefully published then and after that I will put Zinnia aside and focus on other Stingue stuff.

I hope you guys enjoy your holidays during Christmas, even if you don't celebrate or celebrate another holiday. Take care of yourselves!


	21. Soulmate AU II

**A/N: Surprise and a happy New Year! For the past Stingue week I reread my old stuff and realised that the Soulmate Au didn't get a proper ending, so here is the fluff to counter the angst. Like rather short but meh, I think it's a fitting ending for this AU. Also I combined it with today's date.**

**Title: Between the years**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: None!**

**Summary: Sometimes, it were the quiet moments which counted more than anything else**

* * *

There are a lot of things Sting would prefer over working today, but he has to finance his study somehow, after all he can't let his mother shoulder everything alone – and experience will only help him, considering his major.

But what really keeps him going that day is the promise of seeing Rogue when he comes home, spending the night together in their small flat which is terrible but less so with the other one around, sharing a bed in the single bedroom they have or relaxing on the sofa in the living room, depending on Rogue being asleep or not.

And so when his shift finally ends, the thought of cuddling with his boyfriend his present throughout his way home, causing him to hum while he ignores how cold it is outside, single snowflakes lingering in the few blond strands his beanie doesn't cover until they melt.

It's quiet when Sting enters the building and makes his way to their floor, the calm before the storm as Rogue would say with an amused smirk and telling him to enjoy these quiet minutes. With a fond smile, Sting opens the door to their flat, the dark living room greeting him; Rogue seems to be sleeping so Sting is as silent as possible when he takes a quick shower before he enters their bedroom to put on some clothes to sleep in and lies down next to Rogue.

It's warm despite of the cold outside and so Rogue has a blanket wrapped around him but no shirt on, leaving his soulmate mark exposed. The blond smiles to himself, tracing his tattoo – the white dragon, the same he has in black – with his fingertips, not intending to disturb the other one's slumber, merely a habit he started when they hadn't been dating yet, a single gesture to make sure that this was real.

"Sting?"

Rogue doesn't move, no yawn leaving his lips and so Sting wonders if he had been sleeping in the first place, nevertheless he places a kiss against his mark as an apology.

"Sorry, didn't want to wake you up. Go back to sleep. It's fine."

It's barely a whisper but loud enough in their small room for Rogue to hear and so he also catches the tiredness in the other one's voice which causes him to turn over, wrapping his arms around Sting.

"You're warm", is the only explanation Sting gets to an unspoken question when Rogue buries his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, a rest of the shampoo he used and the scent of the cold he left behind after entering the room.

It's perfect, just what Sting wanted, his own hands finding their way on Rogue's back, sighing contently. And yet, when his eyes fall on the clock sitting atop their bedside table, he can't help but to break this comfortable silence.

"Rogue, can I ask you a question?"

The other one hums, but doesn't move – he isn't really expecting anything which would require it, assumes Sting just wants to hear his agreement to something silly they could do the next day; not that he really needs that, he already told him that he can plan whatever he wants to do.

The actual question throws him off-guard.

"Did you ever doubt me being able to act on my feelings?"

Rogue blinks, surprised, before he moves away, just enough to look the other one in the eyes, searching for some hidden meaning in his expression but finding nothing.

"Why?", he eventually asks, doesn't give him a reply when he has no idea what it is really about, the fear to upset him not as present as the uncertainty about his own thoughts back then; Rogue couldn't doubt him, after all the possibility of Sting admitting his own feelings was the only thing keeping him believing in the soulmate concept.

"I just wondered... you could tell that we were not platonic soulmates right away... I'm kind of envious."

It's almost midnight and so Rogue gets why he would be thinking this now, but he's also surprised because he never would have thought that this between them needs to be addressed, thought that the issue had been resolved the day Sting asked for his permission to kiss him after confessing. Rogue can't believe it but at the same time he feels like laughing because this is ridiculous, he himself should be the envious one; he tells Sting exactly that.

"Even though I should be the one? After all you loved me before knowing about our bound. It took me our mark to realise. It's as if somebody wanted to tell me 'look you stupid guy there is the one you have to see' and... what?"

Rogue stops when he sees the other one's expression change, confusion shifting to fondness.

"I had no idea you felt this way, sorry", Sting grins, taking a deep breath, "I can't believe how amazing my boyfriend is."

"Oh, cut it out", Rogue grumbles, but it's only due to the darkness covering how much he really blushes in this moment, not just the faint colour Sting can see, that the other one doesn't mention anything further, satisfied with his reply.

"It would be nice staying with you like this", Sting says, resting their foreheads together, something he does whenever he feels like it's just the two of them, when the world around them stops spinning and nothing but Rogue matters to him.

"Go back to sleep"

Rogue buries his head in the crook of his neck again, but he doesn't deny the other one's wish which brings a smile to Sting's lips, the thought of how adorable his boyfriend can be running trough his head; there is always something new to learn about the other one and Sting will never be tired of it.

And while the part of the world outside their bed is still spinning, loud noises starting at the same time and colours filling the sky, the two of them stay like this and only when Sting catches the red numbers of their digital clock does he break the silence again.

"Rogue?"

"Hm?"

"Happy New Year."

There is a short moment of silence which causes Sting to wonder if Rogue had fallen asleep, but then he hears a sigh and feels the other one's breath ghosting against his skin.

"Happy new year, you moron."

The reply is nothing more than a murmur, but it doesn't fail to make Sting laugh lightly; it's the last spoken word before these two fall asleep in each other's arm and neither would have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N:** "**Between the years" is a literal translation of the German phrase "Zwischen den Jahren" and means the time between Christmas and New year. It's actually a rather "complex" traditional thing but I liked the term for this chapter even though it might be used in the wrong way.  
**


	22. Stingue Week 20 - White

**A/N:** This and the following seven chapters were for the Stingueweek in November, so a few of you might know them already. But I decied to edit them, added sometimes a bit story. Anyway, this was for Day one, White. It's about writer!Sting and muse!Rogue. I have so many ideas for this AU, but no time... In German we have this idiom "demigod in white" for doctors... I have no idea whether this exists in the English language as well, but I interpreted this prompt rather loosely in the first place – you will see the prompt as a motif running trough the whole story.  
**Title:** White Out  
**Genre:** humour/romance?  
**Warning:** Please don't be like Sting and take breaks during writing/painting/studying etc.

* * *

Sting is sitting at his table for hours now, looking at the screen of his laptop with no inspiration striking him. How is he going to write a next book – a continuation – if he can't type anything at all? His head feels empty and the thoughts he has are not enough to fill it with.

Rufus, a friend of his and a writer as well, gave him different ideas how to get over his writer's block, but so far everything had failed him. His last option was going for a walk and observing people, maybe in a café or an open place, but he always felt creepy doing so. However he really needs to start something or he can search for a new job to pay his rent with.

Attitude survey it's then.

It's around midday when the blond finally decides to leave his apartment, hiding his face behind a scarf and covering his hair with a beanie, a coat protecting him from the cold during this November month; he hates the cold but he had to make sacrifices.

His first intended destination is a café a few streets away, but Sting doesn't make it far. Just when he turns around a corner after walking a few metres, he collides with another person which is pretty embarrassing because he stumbles back and lands on his back even though there is no snow or ice to slip on.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Sting doesn't pay the woman who is bending over him any attention because even though he says that he is fine, he sees white for a moment, blinks to bring his gaze back in focus; she doesn't let him fool her.

"Are you sure? You look white as a sheet."

Sting laughs, after all this is the most ironic thing he heard in a while considering the blank papers back home, but he must look really pitiful because the stranger who looks too worried for their own sake helps him up and takes Sting by the hand, guiding him to "a close friend" as she puts it; he is too exhausted to fight against it.

It's a short walk, but she keeps asking him how he is doing and after trying to assure her a few times, they reach the place before he can process they distance they covered – her friend, as it turns out, works at the hospital. It's a place he frequently visited as a child, falling down a tree after playing with his friends or getting beaten up because he tried to protect a cat which was bullied by some boys; nowadays he always hated going here but as a child, hospitals were his own playground.

Instead of the usual route to the emergency room, she takes him a different way, even past the receptionist who just nods and smiles when they pass her as if the woman isn't doing this the first time; Sting thinks it's weird but now there is no way to turn back (and somehow, his interest and curiosity as a writer is piqued ).

"Yukino, is something wrong?"

Sting is pretty sure that they are not supposed to be in the room she lead them in and the man in the white coat with the tied up black hair seems to think the same, or at least he doesn't seem to like his presence and Sting wonders what he did to personally offend him like this.

"I ran him over", she says, rubbing her hands together; the warmth of the hospital doesn't reach them yet and Sting wonders if he will stay long enough so that it does.

The doctor seems to take pity on them because after sighing, his expression looks somehow softer and when he speaks to her, Sting can tell that he tries to be gentle.

"I'm on the children station. I don't take in adult patients. Try it with Gajeel in the emergency room. You can tell him I send you, though I guess he will know that."

"Please Rogue", she tries it again; Sting has to look pretty miserable because when the doctor finally takes a look at him he frowns and tells Yukino to wait outside.

"Thank you", she smiles, kisses his cheek before leaving the men alone.

"Have you eaten anything? Or drink?", Rogue asks him before he even introduces himself or asks for a name, guiding Sting to the examination couch.

"I forgot, It happens sometimes", he replies sheepishly after taking off his beanie and scarf, but Rogue doesn't comment on it or shows any sign of being annoyed, just makes some notes on the clipboard he has before handing it over to sign.

"Fill in your personal information. It should be nothing serious, just drink and eat something, a warm meal and not some leftovers, and you should be fine with a bit of rest. Sleep more than four or five hours, or you will collapse."

How someone who looks so disinterested in looking after a patient, even if it wasn't his choice, could treat children was a mystery to Sting, but also kind of fascinating – was he someone who couldn't deal with adults because they were a large part of a society who was working without taking care of their health or was he good at dealing with children because he knows how fragile they are from his own experience?

Sting shakes his head – it's wrong to make assumptions and Rogue already seems rather impatient, so he fills in the necessary gaps and gives the board back to him.

"Thank you, I try to take better care of myself", Sting promises and at least that seems to satisfy him because he nods and the frown is gone; now that he can get a better look at the doctor, Sting would even say that he is rather handsome.

The blond isn't allowed to ponder over his new realisation though because Rogue ushers him out of the examination room and Sting is so close to say something but when Yukino sees them and proposes that they can go eat something together during his break, Sting keeps his mouth shut – he never would have thought that he delayed the other one's well deserved break.

Rogue doesn't seem happy with Yukino's idea, but can't bring himself to say no, especially when Sting says that he will pay, after all he is the reason why he is still here. And so they are sitting together at a table in a restaurant near the hospital when Sting finally formally introduces himself and Yukino does the same for her and Rogue, apologising for not doing it in the first place.

"So, is everything alright?", she wants to know, not even touching her food until she can make sure that the man is doing fine and didn't hurt himself during their clash.

"Yes, he is just an idiot", Rogue replies instead of him, ignoring the protest and throwing a sharp glance at Sting who lowers his gaze and starts eating instead – doctor's order.

"Rogue, don't be so harsh. Sting, please don't hold a grudge against him. Since he works at the hospital things are rather stressing."

Sting wonders how exhausting it has to be when the other one doesn't even want to defend himself, allowing Yukino to talk like that and not even rolling with his eyes, succumbing to his fate like there is nothing but work in his life.

"It's fine, I can understand that", Sting says when he realises that she waits for some reactions, breathing a sigh of relief because he seems to be the first one to understand instead of complaining about his attitude.

"Despite of it he always does his best and he is really good with children, they all love him, you have to see it", she whispers but still loud enough for Rogue to hear and this time he does glare, but Yukino just giggles and Sting can't help chuckling as well.

In the end, Yukino and Sting are talking more, laughing, and Sting sees it as a personal achievement that he even manages to make Rogue crack a smile at some point; he hides it behind a cup of coffee but it makes Sting still happy, somehow, and he wonders if it's as weird as Yukino worrying over some stranger.

That day he didn't get to observe anything, but still, the first thing Sting does when he is home is taking a blank sheet instead of opening his writing document, searching for a pen to use and starts writing; notes, ideas, any word which come to his mind. Only when it gets dark and he can barely see anything does he realise how late it is and stops, stretching; he remembers Rogue's warning and drinks, feeling a bit guilty that he almost forgot it again. Now that he thinks about it, he has to thank the man for more than that, though he has no idea what to think of this.

"I think I found my muse", he tells Rufus over the phone after coming to the conclusion that he has to thank Yukino as well for introducing them; his friend doesn't seem too happy about the call or the realisation, considering the late hour.

"And?", he replies, voice drained with sleep, completely unamused which goes over Sting's head, adrenaline still rushing trough his veins after accomplishing more this day than in the past week.

"And I don't know what to do. It's a doctor who treats children at the hospital but he looks rather stoic and -"

"A demigod in white, huh? Well, ask him about a few things, tell him you try writing a children's book, maybe he will want to help you."

It's late and Rufus wants to sleep, so he doesn't listen to the end and interrupts Sting before he can start with whining about something he can't help him with, as impossible as this possibility sounds. It seems like he gets trough to him without any arguing or protest – admittedly, Sting would have been happy with the smallest reason to seek out the other one again and Rufus wonders why he had to give him this affirmation, a last push in the right direction.

"You're the best."

But when he can hear how happy the other one sounds now, imagine his grin, he can't help the fondness slipping into his voice.

"I know and now go to sleep."

* * *

Exchanging numbers with Yukino has one advantage: he can ask her when Rogue's breaks are and without much questioning why he wants to know this (Yukino is such a good and innocent person, Sting already took her to his heart) she tells Sting when he can probably look after him the next day; he thanks her again and ignores how weird he has to sound.

Just like she thought, he finds Rogue at the same place the three of them ate together, a table in the back of the restaurant, shielded from curious people's eyes while he enjoys a break from work and a warm meal.

"Yo", Sting greets him with a grin, hopes it covers up how nervous he actually feels because he doesn't know what to do since his plan only has three steps so far – calling Yukino, finding Rogue, asking him to be his muse – and he had no idea how to achieve step three or how to act when it fails.

"It's you", Rogue says like he isn't surprised to see him; Sting wonders if he is that easy to read, but then he remembers that he is on a mission and can't get distracted by a small detail like that.

"Do you mind?", Sting asks, resting his hand on the chair's backrest opposite from Rogue and waits for his permission to join him, receiving a simple, "Go ahead", before he sits down with another grin.

"So what is an authors business with me?", Rogue asks before Sting can say anything (he wonders if this will become a bad habit of his), catching him off-guard.

If he had been writing children's books, he could understand why Rogue knew him, but he writes fantasy books, even uses an alias so that people who read his previous works weren't biased when he had tried writing for a different genre, so there is only one question left.

"How did you – ?"

"Saw you on a photo at a place of a friend. Or did you think I would have treated you otherwise?", he explains, maybe even pleased to have surprised him, "Yukino is a good friend but I don't look after every stranger she runs over. Well, I guess stranger isn't wrong, I bet she knows you from our friend's tale as well."

That explains it, Sting realises, how nice she was to him and didn't hesitate, but he can't really be disappointed, after all not everyone would have done this just because they saw him on a picture, especially since neither of them mentioned it in the first place – he never gave them the impression that he knew them, so there had been no obligation.

"Well, I don't want to come of as a creep", he starts, trying to ignore Rogues raised eyebrow, looking at him as if it's already too late for that, "but yesterday I tried to overcome this massive writer's block and after meeting you I was struck with inspiration and I was wondering if we'd be able to become friends?"

"So that you can use me for your stories?", Rogue wants to know and if Sting had known him better back then, he would have realised the teasing in his tone, but as it was, he doesn't and his first instinct is to react defensive.

"Excuse me, I thought I'd ask nicely because guys don't favour the idea of being a muse", Sting almost snarls, crossing his arms in front of his chest and starring at the other one as if he'd challenge him to say something which would make it easier for him to be angry.

"Wait what?"

But wow it's Rogue's turn to stare at the other one, continuing to tease Sting forgotten and wondering how someone who is so open with his emotions, honesty written all across his face, can make a joke like that; the doctor needs a moment to understand that Sting is completely serious.

"I thought that this would be the nicest thing to do, sorry that I was wrong", he seems frustrated and embarrassed at the same time, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks which – in any other situation – Rogue would have realised and considered cute.

"You aren't an artist you don't need to paint someone", he remarks, still no sure about any hidden intention, but Sting simply shrugs, using the opportunity to restore a bit of his pride.

"Well I do paint in my own way with words, tempting readers to form a picture of the things I see and describe."

Even though he was being serious, Sting can't be mad when Rogue suddenly laughs because it's a nice deep sound which almost sends shivers down his back.

"So bad?", he wonders, trying to cover the sudden feeling with a laugh.

"Give me your phone", he demands instead of replying, the answer obvious despite of the warmth Rogue feels as well and Sting already knows better than to question him, so he hands it over and watches how Rogue types in a number.

"My break is almost over, text me in the evening."

Rogue seems pleased with himself and Sting would be too if he wasn't the one being speechless right now, only a "thank you very much" leaving his lips when the waiter brings him his coffee, just in time to respond to Rogue who takes his leave, wishing him a good day.

(Sting can't stop grinning for the rest of the day after he realises that he accomplished his mission and doesn't even care that he might appear weird, sitting in the corner of the café and writing on his laptop)

* * *

Sting feels a weight next to him on the mattress before a warm arm finds its way around his waist.

"Long day, huh?", he chuckles, especially when Rogue nuzzles his neck, exhaling a deep breath which ghosts over his skin.

It's been half a years since they meet in the restaurant and became something like friends but just one month since they started dating, still too late as Rufus once pointed out, after all it had been obvious how much he had lusted after the doctor and the other way around.

"I'd could be worse than falling for your muse", Orga, Rufu's roommate and Rogue's friend, commented after they told them, laughing until Yukino nudged his side with her elbow only to start again when he sees the flustered couple.

Rogue hadn't said anything but Sting had been able to see how embarrassed he was and it made him happy, being able to tell something about his boyfriend like this.

"I saw the white mug. You stayed up late as well", is all Rogue says, voice low and breath tickling his neck, a feeling which the other one never wants to miss again, just like the warmth and happiness Rogue makes him experience.

"Got me", Sting laughed, "I thought I could warm the bed already."

He expects a reply, but he hears the other one's soft breathing pattern instead and figures that he fell asleep, so he closes the eyes and allows the other one's presence to lull him to sleep.

It's still astonishing that a simple photo he doesn't even remember lead to Yukino recognising him and leading her to the guy who would be his future boyfriend, but he doesn't complain either way.

Because the way he makes him feel compares to nothing else. And from the way Rogue smiles when Sting tells him about his new books, amused about his excitement or how he searches for closeness in the night when he sleep, Sting assumes that Rogue feels the same.


	23. Stingue Week 20 - Fight

**A/N: This was for the second day of the Stingue week in November. There are minor chances in the phrasing, no story was edited. Joining the angst stories because it is still one of my favourite things (don't worry, there is a happy ending).**

**Title: To fix what is broken**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort**

**Warning: mention of minor injuries**

* * *

When Rufus opens the door that evening after he heard the bell ring, he doesn't expect the view of a rain-drenched Sting greeting him. Sabertooth's guild master looks like a kicked puppy, his slumped shoulders indicating that there is more than the bad weather on his mind; it's a pitiful picture

"Hey, do you... mind if I stay with you for a while? Rogue and I fought...", Sting mumbles, isn't able to meet his gaze as if he could break down and reveal too much; Rufus steps aside to let him in without another word.

"Thanks."

The blond knows the way to Rufus' guest room already and even though he is aware that this is rather rude, he doesn't wait for any more invitation, just kicks off the shoes at the entrance and heads for the spare room. It used to be Rufus' library until Sting offered an empty room in the guild to collect all the books their members can get their hands on and want to share, so there isn't much furniture yet.

Rufus follows him after grabbing a towel and some dry clothes which might belong to Orga or even Sting himself, Rufus isn't really sure since teammates became friends and spend nights at his house, leaving dirty clothes after missions he has to wash behind (he could give them back to its owner like they are but he really didn't like the thought of it). He hands them over to Sting who takes the clothes with a small thanks before the poet gives him a quiet moment and heads to the living room.

Rufus intends to read a bit, but after half an hour without understanding the story, gaze always drifting to the direction in which his guest room lies, he checks in on Sting again.

"You know, I see that you came to me because Yukino would ask why you fought while you assume I wouldn't. However things have changed and when our master hides under a blanket like a little child, I won't ignore it."

Sting remains silent in the bed, curled up under the blanket and Rufus has no idea or experience how to deal with this situation – he knew that being understanding is the key, yet it probably wouldn't help them because avoiding problems always lead to bigger ones.

"Don't think that you can ignore me", Rufus starts again, but when there is still no reaction, he sighs – this calls for drastic means.

"I'll call Minerva."

There is still no verbal reply but he can see the hesitation when the blanket moves and eventually he hears Sting sigh, before he sits up and faces him with the blanket draped over his shoulders.

"I suppose it's nothing like last time when you ate Frosch's flower?", Rufus asks to give the other one a moment to form his words.

"You know how I passed out today?"

Rufus nods. It was a shock when Sting trailed off in the middle of his sentence and lost consciousness, Dobengal thankfully quick enough to catch him before he hit the ground. It was what all of them tried to avoid, taking as much work from him as possible, going on missions to earn money for their rent and the guild.

"It wasn't the first time", Sting continues, much to Rufus' surprise.

"What? You never –"

"I didn't want to worry you guys", Sting interrupts, taking a deep breath, "only Rogue and Minerva know, but they promised me not to tell you."

For a second he expects him to stop his explanation there, but then Sting finally looks at him and Rufus can see every regret from the day.

"Today Rogue had enough and told me to stay home and rest for a week. I don't even know why I was upset, he is just worried and wants me to take care of myself", he continues, the last part more directed at himself than at Rufus, his own feelings a mess.

"And?", Rufus urges him to go on, his expression soft enough so that Sting doesn't feel pressured.

"I told him that he is only worried because he is supposed to as my boyfriend... no, that he only agreed to date me because he thought it would make me feel better", he admits, pulling the blanket over his head as if he wants to hide again, forget about everything, the shame he feels overbearing.

Rufus never really cared about them dating, or any of his guildmates romantic life, but this hits even him as if he was personally involved.

"Sting, Rogue loves you, we all can see that."

"I know", he almost cries and Rufus believes him.

It had hurt Sting, the sudden silence after he had thrown this accusation at Rogue, how the hurt on the other one's face was replaced by anger, followed by a growl; Sting had left before Rogue could hit him with the vase he had thrown and cause more regrets between them.

"Stay the night, calm down. And tomorrow you go apologise. I'm aware that you didn't mean to hurt him, but your intention doesn't matter, you have to acknowledge that."

With these words, Rufus wants to get trough to Sting, though he also hopes that the other one stops blaming himself and find some sleep in order to resolve their issue on the next day without making it worse. Sting nods in acknowledgement and only when Rufus had almost closed the door does he look at him again.

"Thank you."

"Not for that. We're friends, right?"

"Yes."

It's the first time since Rufus opened him the door that there is something akin to a smile on Sting's face.

* * *

_He can't believe that it happened but at the same time Sting didn't care – he was furious and just slowly calming down. Some mage whose name Sting didn't bother to learn in his frustration, much to his regret later on, helps with his bleeding, even though he doesn't really want any one near him right now. But it's hard to look after a wound on one's back, especially treating it; Rogue did a pretty good job at hitting him._

"_You've been here for almost a year, I don't see why you bother fighting. Aren't you two here to get stronger? You shouldn't fight each other."_

_Sting knows that and he wonders why everyone wants to tell him that. They do get along. The first time they meet at thirteen, a year after Fairy Tail vanished and one before joining Sabertooth, Rogue was distant but eventually they bonded other being dragonslayers. He doesn't even know why Rogue is angry now. _

_Okay, maybe Sting shouldn't have accused him of leaving the guild because he was unhappy, but they could have talked instead of letting their fists speak._

"_Doesn't matter, he hates me now."_

"_How did you want to know? Talk to him. Almost everything can be resolved with words."_

_Sting nods and indeed they put the fight behind them when he brings up the courage to talk to him, but it's not the last time they fought, apart from their occasionally sparring to get stronger ._

_(Sting forgot to thank the guildmate for his advice and two days later they were expelled.)_

* * *

When Sting comes home the next morning, Rogue is sitting at the table with the rest of the vase in front of him, trying to fix it. Sting doesn't know if he hadn't heard him, too busy with his own thoughts or if he chose to ignore him; both possibilities hurt. He watches him for a moment until Rogue cuts himself and curses slightly, lifting his finger to close his lips around the wound. But before he can, Sting is by his side, hand around his wrist and a handkerchief (courtesy of Rufus who always puts them in their clothes after washing them – Sting probably already has a dozen of them) around the finger.

Rogue doesn't say anything, but he allows Sting's touch, doesn't flinch like the other thought he would.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Rogue doesn't lift his gaze when Sting breaks the silence with his apology, yet it doesn't lose its meaning.

"I didn't mean it like that... but it doesn't matter, I hurt you and I'm sorry, I will never doubt you're love again. I know that you're not going out with me because you pity me."

"Who says I don't pity you? Have you seen your clothes? It takes a lot to keep up with that."

Rogue finally looks at him and Sting can't help it when he sees the tiny smile – both start laughing and it feels good. It hadn't been the first time that they fought, but both have realised for the first time that words can hurt more than fist, that doubting someone can hit them harder than any punch.

It might not be the last time, but Sting is sure that they will be able to deal with the obstacle they lay themselves in their way.


	24. Stingue Week 20 - Comfort

**A/N: This takes place shortly before they join Sabertooth and can be seen as a prequel to the past scene in day 02 because it's from the same universe. This is still pretty short because I kind of liked it after all, so only the ending is different from the story I posted during Stingueweek.  
**

**Title: Hold me**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort**

**Warning: mentioned minor "character death"**

* * *

"It's okay", Rogue whispers when he rubs Sting's back, the other one shaking in his arms in the middle of the night, when it's just them sleeping in a bed at their new home after joining Sabertooth while their Exceeds sleep a few feet away in the armchair.

Nothing really was okay, but he has no other idea what else to say. He isn't good with words, doesn't know how to deal with someone who is normally so confident, breaking down in front of him. How should he, he is only fourteen.

"Sting", Rogue starts again, still feeling the other one shaking and continuing to sob, the whimpering of his father's name the only explanation for his sudden behaviour; they had only talked about their dragons once, shortly after meeting, otherwise it was a topic they didn't dare to mention.

Maybe they should have talked about it though. Rogue had nightmares about killing his mother before, but he was starting to handle them better – considering Sting's reaction, it's the first time or the first after a long pause that he dreamt of killing his dad. Rogue was used to hide his emotions, especially nowadays because he didn't want to bother Frosch, so he wasn't shaken by a memory like that, even though the mere possibility of living trough this moment a second time causes him to hold his breath.

"You'll get over it", Rogue tries to calm him down, a phrase he picked up on when parents talked to their children, but it has a different effect than he had intended to.

"And what if I don't want to?", Sting asks, voice hoarse, looking at Rogue who knows that he should try to reassure him, but all he can think of is that Sting is an ugly crier with the swollen eyes and the snot.

"I miss him", Sting admits quietly, resignation present in his eyes when the other one doesn't have an answer for him and all Rogue can do is wrap his arms around him, something both of them would pretend didn't happen the next day, and be there for his friend.

"I miss mum, too", Rogue tells him, hoping that it would help him, knowing that he isn't alone with these feelings.

"And what are you doing against this?", Sting wants to know, the voice dripping with helplessness, showing itself in his eyes and rushing trough every fibre of his being.

"I... cling to her words... remember the things she told me."

"Does it help?"

Rogue takes a deep breath and it's hard to admit the truth, but Sting would be able to tell if he'd lie.

"Sometimes."

It's the wrong answer, Rogue realises, when he feels Sting's hand twisting his shirt and his panic starts to rub off. So he keeps quiet, doesn't say anything any more and continues lying there, holding Sting until he can relax again.

It's what friends are there for after all.

(And when the truth about their parents is revealed, they find themselves in the same position again, this time as lovers and not friends, though it still feels like they were fourteen all over again and had no clue about the world – life could be cruel, but at least they always had each other.)


	25. Stingue Week 20 - Home

**A/N: For the second Stingueweek I also decided on continuing the future story. I finally settled on a name for Yukino's twins. I gave Heron and Phoenix the healing ability because the phoenix out of the ash thing and the heron... well, it's a small ref to Fire emblem 09/10. There is no new story added, just a few corrections you probably won't be aware of **

**Title: Future II**

**Genre: Family/Romance**

**Warnings: None**

* * *

Even though he gets teased for it, Sting can't help but to say that the twins have grown up into fine young men without them realising it.

"We should have cherished the time they were younger more", he sighs, sitting cross-legged on the counter of the guild's bar, a beer next to him; he is more of a fancy drinker, sparkling or red wine, but over the years, being in the company of Fairy Tail, he got used to the taste of beer.

"They are just fourteen and you think they are moving out, calm down", Rogue says to his left, sitting on a bar stool and leaning back with his elbows resting on the counter.

Even though he sounds annoyed, he looks more than amused and Sting can tell this, so his 'Minerva, Rogue is bullying me again' is more teasing than anything else, not to mention the 'traitor' Rogue gives in response

"Stop acting like brats. Sometimes you are the ones who need to grow up", Minerva points out, joining in their little joking, something neither could have imagined a few years ago but became as natural as breathing, the little pull at the corner of her lips and the fond gaze following her words.

"I have to let you know that I am very mature and responsible in terms of –", Sting starts, but the possible banter which could follow was interrupted by the opening of their heavy gates and two pair of footsteps approaching them.

"Uncle, look", Castor, Yukino's youngest son, exclaims when he makes his way to the guild master, happily showing him what he had obtained during the mission he had been on, "it's another key."

"Oh, another friend, who is it?"

Sting slides down on the stool next to Rogue, grinning at the boy and not faking his interest, always happy when the boys achieve something and show their enthusiasm, wanting to share it with their elders; whatever they and the others had wanted to argue about was forgotten in the light of their youngest members.

"It's the Heron, Crus. And brother got Phoenix. Now we both have two friends who can heal", he explains with a gleam of excitement in his eyes, presenting the silver key in front of them.

"Won't be of use if you still can't summon two at a times", Minerva reminds them, doesn't want these two boys who were like her sons getting into trouble by choosing the wrong spirit to assist them during a fight.

"I almost did today", Pollux, the older one tells her with a smug expression and even though he wants to sound like a strong mage, all Sting can do is ruffle his hair like he is still young and needs to be praised like this.

"Hey", he grumbles, slapping Sting's hand away and brushing with his own one trough his short silver hair in an attempt to tame it, an embarrassed blush gracing his cheeks.

"Sting, are you bullying my boys again?"

They look up when they hear Yukino's voice, seeing her with an amused expression and a smile betraying her accusation when she approaches them.

"Mother!", Castor beams and even Pollux's eyes lit upon seeing his mother.

"I would never do this. Was just thinking about how much they've grown."

Sting laughs when he sees the children grimacing, especially when she agrees with a thoughtful expression and a following smile.

"Mother, please don't treat us like children any more. We're so close to get S-rank", Castor whines while Pollux glares, or at least he tries to because getting angry at his mother is impossible, besides he is more mature than this brother so there is just no way that he is going to whine like a child (Rogue sees that he is sulking but doesn't say anything, simply smiles to himself).

"I know, I know."

"Ah, I still remember how you were so little and wanted to be carried around all the time to bed."

"Uncle Sting", they cry at the same time, only resulting in laughter erupting from the other guildmates who had listened, even more so when Sting sighs, his "and you're still calling me that, I'm hurt", more joking than anything else.

"Rogue-san, please train with me later on", the younger twin suddenly says, determinant to show them that they were starting to catch up with them – neither of the dragonslayers had the heart to tell them that they were far from doing so.

"Tomorrow", he promises them with a small smile, and even though Castor mutters a "fine", he can see that this is not the case at all.

"Rest for the day, okay? You won't be able to keep up with your uncle when you're not completely recharged", Yukino tells them, even though it probably won't help much.

"Just so you wait, one day we will beat you."

"Sure. Maybe you even make it guild master", Sting grins and even though it was meant teasingly, there was still some fondness, a bit of honesty and so Yukino flicks his forehead.

"Don't give them wrong ideas", she warns him, hand on her hips when he grins, returning it with a fond sigh when he says that he never would do something like this.

"Fine. Brother, let's go home, it's a race", Castor says, starting with a protesting Pollux who complains about a head start following him.

(Sting's "well, I guess they are still children" is meet with various amused expressions.)

* * *

"What a day", Sting groans, yawning and pulling the shirt over his head while he enters their bedroom, throwing it on the chair without paying much attention whether it really lands on the furniture or the floor and stretches.

He isn't complaining, not really. It took them a while but now Sabertooth is their home and they would always return to it, especially with the children around – they were like their own sons since they were little.

Rogue who is in bed already looks at his lover with a fond expression, eyes rumouring over the broad chest and appreciating every part of his body. They were no boys any more, no teenagers and probably not even young men and their bodies show that, the scars talking tales about their countless missions. He is glad that they are still together after all this time and wonders how it would be in ten or twenty years; he hopes it will be just the same.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you", he says and it stops Sting in his task to fetch clothes to sleep in and look at his lover.

"This sounds awfully close to a proposal. I thought we didn't need something like this?"

Rogue shrugs.

"We don't. I just felt like saying it."

"You're weird today", Sting concludes, but it's with amusement and he joins Rogue in bed without a second thought to spare, kissing him.

"How long are you planing to grow this hideous beard of yours?", Rogue grimaces when he feels it scratching his cheek again after they break apart, pushing the blanket aside so that Sting can join him under the blanket; not that they would need it so soon.

"Until you admit that this is part of my natural charm", Sting grins in return, nuzzling his cheek in affection, a gesture he picked up when they started dating and a habit he would probably never break.

"Your so called natural charm lies elsewhere."

"Oh, will you show me?", Sting purrs, sitting atop of him and straddling his legs.

"It's my pleasure", Rogue murmurs, before he catches Sting's lips in a kiss.

Some things between them would never change and they wouldn't want to have it any other way.


	26. Stingue Week 20 - Master

**A/N:** Why writing a master/slave story when you can have angst? Kidding, this does have a happy ending, no need to make them suffer. Yet. Also a quicker update because I barely edited this one here.  
**Title:** A kiss says more than thousand words  
**Genre:** hurt/comfort, fluff  
**Warnings:** None.

* * *

The first time Rogue sees the Master of Phantom Lord, it stays with him, the impression of someone who has everything in control, his members listening to him without a fail and doing whatever he tells them.

In contrast, Fairy Tail's Master is foolish. Rogue hasn't seen him, only knows about the old man by tales from other mages, but he can't be that great if even Gajeel doesn't spare him another thought.

Then he joins Sabertooth and he experiences that someone like Jose can also be part of a legal guild, a different name and face but the same iron fist which drove Phantom Lord on the path of the dark guild. He thought that Jiemma is supposed to be like this with them, treating them like his army, but eventually he realises that he hates him, though this hate turns out to be fear. This isn't how a master should be but Rogue has no idea how it is supposed to be until Sting takes over his position.

Yet the good sides, feeling like a family and being able to breath, having room for mistakes, has also its bad sides – especially for Sting.

"Is something wrong?", Rogue wants to ask because Sting is quieter than usual, responding to Rogue's talking with nothing more than hums and nods, barely even looks at him.

"It's nothing", he'd probably say in case Rogue would ask and turn around, hugging him so that Rogue stops asking and thinking.

He knows that Sting had a rough week or at least Yukino told him after he came back from a mission with Minerva. He wished that Sting could talk to him about this, but he doesn't and so, instead of asking, Rogue allows his hands to speak instead.

Sting is lying on his stomach when warm hands travel down his back, lips following the path Rogue's fingers marked, causing the other one to shudder, careful touches instead of confident ones as if Sting could break – in the end Rogue is the one who does but in a different way.

"Talk to me. We're partners. Don't leave me out."

He moves back, allowing Sting to turn on his back and look up at him, placing his hands left and right next to his head.

"There is nothing to talk about", he replies, but the bags under his eyes and the frown show tell otherwise and it takes all of Rogue's willpower to keep his voice low; neither has the energy to argue with raised voices, not when it takes them this much effort to look at each other in the first place.

"Are you sure? How long until you pass out? Let us help you."

Sting shakes his head, as if it was an offer an not sounding like Rogue just begged him to stop overworking himself, as if he wasn't desperate to keep him from pushing his limits and trust their guildmates.

"No. I'm the one who is responsible as the master. I –"

"When has the master to shoulder everything alone? Aren't we here as well?"

"I know, Rogue, but –"

"No, you don't. I always thought there was one type of Master who has to reign the guild with an iron fist. But I was wrong. There are different types of masters", Rogue clarifies, thinking about Makarov who call Fairy Tail's member's his children, Goldmine who looks at the wild side of his guildmates, not to mention Bob who sees the beauty in any person, "like you who treasures the bond between comrades. And this makes you so strong, but inn return you need to rely on us to. Because you helped us so much, guided us on the right path with your light and we - I - can't see you hurting yourself."

Rogue takes a deep breath and when he looks at Sting, he sees pure awe and in return he feels himself turn red.

"Wow, now you kind of embarrassed me, I had no idea that you think so highly of me", Sting admits sheepishly, scratching his cheek and since the situation seems to have relaxed, he wraps his arms around Rogue's neck to pull him down and rest their foreheads together.

"I always do", Rogue confesses, with a serious expression but unable to hide the blush; Sting grins and shifts to kiss him.

"I should have figured. Thank you. And sorry."

Rogue seems to calm down, but he is still a bit angry and so Sting covers his face in kisses until the other one starts to snort, a gap in his defence which allows Sting to roll them over and take control, continuing until Rogue bursts out laughing.

"Sting, I – honestly, you –", Rogue stutters, tries to breath and – when he realises that it won't work – gets back at him, using his free hand and brushing Sting's side where he knows that he is ticklish.

They continue their little fooling until they can't hold themselves any more and fall out of their bed with a yelp, Rogue on his back and Sting on top of him. Catching their breath, the two of them stay there for a moment until Sting looks at Rogue – there is such a fond expression on his face that his breast swells with affection; this is his best friend, his partner and lover, someone he can't imagine not being by his side any more.

"I love you", Sting breathes out, just three words with even more unspoken meanings left between them, a "thank you" and "I'm sorry", the wish to stay with him for the rest of his life.

Rogue kisses him again.


	27. Stingue Week 20 - Past

**A/N:** This story got a whole new ending because I was in the mood for angst. I already mentioned their past in other stories during this StingueWeek and now here is another story revolving around it and I hope you guys are still able to tell when what happened.  
**Title:** Secrets  
**Genre:** friendship/romance, hurt/comfort  
**Warning**: _major character death_

* * *

They joined Sabertooth a year ago and Sting realises that Rogue doesn't seem as happy as he is, almost distant, as if he is wondering whether joining was a mistake. But how could he imagine something like this? They found a place to stay, they were recognised as dragonslayers, strong mages and isn't this what they longed for? When he sees the distance it causes between them, as small as it seems, Sting isn't so sure any more.

Yet they were never sharing too much things about their past in the first place, always held back certain pieces of information to keep themselves from getting attached and fearing the loss they just know so well already.

(It's too late for that.)

"Can I tell you a secret?", Sting starts during the night, when he lies next to Rogue, back to back with a few centimetre separating them after making sure that the other one is still awake, their breathing pattern in synch; it's probably the last time they can be this open to each other and maybe it's Sting's last attempt at trying to mend whatever needs to be fixed between them.

"Hm?"

They are still not earning enough to live on their own and Sting doesn't want to in the near future; they are probably even too old to share a bed but Rogue's presence calms him down and so it's never mentioned that the strongest dragon slayers sleep side by side because they can't bear being alone.

"I lied", he says, trying to face Rogue by turning around and even though it's dark he is sure that Rogue could see how nervous he is – maybe it's a good thing that he is still facing the other direction.

"I mean about killing my dad. He ordered me to so that I can get stronger."

Sting waits a moment but there is nothing more than an "Oh" coming from the other one, fuelling his nervousness – is this all he has to say, isn't even this eliciting him any more emotion?

"Now you probably don't want to be my partner any more."

It's an assumption, a conclusion he draws from Rogue's silence and he fears the answer to that even more, after all he doesn't know what it feels like to be on missions without him, only Lector by his side.

"Me too."

"Huh?"

Rogue shifts and turns to him and even though Sting can't see his face, he is glad that he doesn't have to look at his back any more (in combat, during missions he can always be sure that the other one has his back so it he feels open now, vulnerable).

"Mother was sick. I helped her", he explains and Sting has been long enough by his side to be aware of the insecurity in his voice and suddenly he realises that Rogue fears them breaking apart just as much as he himself does.

"That's", he starts but can't find the right words and so Rogue comes to his aid.

"Our secret, right? Nobody has to know."

"Yes."

Sting grins and somehow he has the feeling that Rogue does too.

"They are in sync today", Minerva remarks, "like twins", Rufus adds, "even though I remember that these two were starting to grow apart."

Orga nods and the Exceed who are standing next to them, watching their partners train together on the training field behind their guild, agree with them, though it's just because they are obviously always like that, in perfect form.

It's the first time they hear it, the title under which they are later recognised as, and it sticks with them.

(From that day on, they were the twins of Sabertooth.)

* * *

"Can I tell you a secret?", Sting starts, wrapping his arms around Rogue's hips from behind, kissing his temple.

"We aren't children any more", Rogue says, but there is a smile and even if it's just caused by Sting blowing in his ear to tickle him; he would never lose this childishness, trying to make Rogue laugh and tickling him until his cheeks are red from laughing as well as smiling and he needs a moment to catch his breath.

"I'm going to tell you nevertheless", Sting purrs, slightly pulling away so that he can kiss his neck and breath the words against his skin.

"I love you."

It's stupid, still, Rogue can't stop the smile and so he frees himself to turn around and wrap his own arms around Sting's neck.

"That's no secret, I already know that."

Sting's reply is lost in their kiss.

* * *

There are people screaming in the background and someone whispering in his head, but all Rogue can focus on is Sting who stands right in front of him, possessed by a demon who causes the other one to lose his mind, slowly but surely.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Rogue doesn't say anything, silent tears running down his cheeks; his voice is hoarse so there wouldn't be much to say, even though he wants him to stop talking, the irrational fear that it will cause his wounds to open and his condition to worsen – it's too late already for anything to heal.

"I'm really scared of dying."

"I know."

Rogue doesn't hear his own voice, focused on Sting instead who is within his reach but at the same time so far away – to close to death. His shadow magic forms itself almost automatically around his arm but he can't bring himself to move and do the necessary last step. And so it's Sting who has to take a step forward and wrap his hand around the sword which formed itself, ramming it in his chest and stop the demon from continuing to take him over; he would die either way, but this way he can give Rogue his power and stop the shadow from taking over Rogue.

"That our secret, right? Nobody has to know."

Rogue takes a deep breath. His heart is growing heavy with these familiar words, his mind returning back to the night they spend together as children, talking about killing their parents and the implicated fear to lose each other.

"Can I tell you a secret?", Rogue whispers, after the other one had stopped talking, "without you, I wouldn't have been able to resist the shadows."

_It's not a secret any more_, the shadow snarls, the last words before he disappears – he might be gone, purified by Sting's magic which he passed on to Rogue, but all that is left for the shadow dragonslayer is his cold lover in his arms.

* * *

A/N: And one more time for the people in the back: **Please don't leave one word or one liner reviews on my stories.** They are not encouraging!


	28. Stingue Week 20 - Black

**A/N:** Please imagine Sting with a tribal tattoo. I mainly rewrote the making out part because I didn't like it but also added a few lines here and there. Also there is only one Stingueweek story left to edit!  
**Title: **Dragon Tattoo  
**Genre:** Romance (rating goes a bit up here)  
**Warning:** suggestive content

* * *

It's black, covers Sting's back and Rogue calls it his personal hell; he doesn't know what he did to deserve this.

"So, what do you think?"

Rogue looks at the black ink and he knows what he should say. That it's a cool tattoo, that it suits him. But all he can focus on is the broad back and imagine how much he'd like to run his hands along the firm muscles.

"Is it no good?", Sting asks over his shoulder, hesitantly, when Rogue doesn't reply and it makes his breast swell with affection that his opinion matters to him.

"Ah, no, it's..."

"Amazing, right?", he grins and Rogue can't help smiling now as well.

"Yes."

His eyes glide along the black lines on his shoulder, down his spine where they end just above his hips – he isn't sure but when he takes another glance, the lines seem to form the picture of a dragon.

"Hurt like hell though. But I thought I need to change something."

He should have gone for a different hair colour or style, change his clothes maybe, Rogue thinks. At least it would have been better for his health. It doesn't help that it is summer and Sting has no reason to wear a shirt in this heat and Rogue feels hot in two aspects.

It gets even worse when they are at the pool and there are these drops sliding along the mark and Rogue gets really inappropriate thoughts in that moment.

"I'm going to die", he mutters under his breath, thinking that nobody heard him – unfortunately Orga did and when he follows Rogue's gaze, he has to smirk.

"Well, see something you like?"

Teasing Rogue is one of his favourite things nowadays, seeing the formerly stoic guy lose some cool, how human he is, and Orga was one of the few who doesn't really stop if it involves Sting who most of the time doesn't even realise it.

"You should tell him. I bet Sting will be happy that you appreciate his tattoo", he continues when Rogue doesn't respond, receiving a glare and "go to hell" which only causes him to laugh – it attracts a few people's attention, but it's not interesting enough and so the others go back to their own business.

"Good luck, you need it."

And he really does, but he doesn't have to tell Orga that and so, without another word and before he can be too obvious, Rogue leaves the pool; unfortunately Sting sees him leaving and follows his friend inside.

"Rogue? You look distracted, is everything okay?"

Not, not at all. Rogue doesn't know when it started, the longing, yearning for Sting's attention and craving his touch; Sting was his light and the feelings he had for him neither came crushing down on him nor did it hit him suddenly. It was a slow process, falling in love with his best friend and so far he could control himself. But now he wants him and the desire is too strong and he has no idea what to do about this.

"Yes, don't worry. I just don't take the heat very well."

It's an obvious excuse even though it's the truth in some way and from the way Sting raises his eyebrow and tilts his head to the side, he seems to suspect something like this, doesn't believe him and yet Rogue is glad that he doesn't point it out.

"Then you should take some shelter in the shadows."

"Yeah, probably."

Sting is still regarding his friend who avoids eye contact which causes his brow to furrow so without another word he grabs him by the wrist and pulls Rogue to his office.

"Sting", he yelps when he is pushed inside and the blond closes the door, looking at his friend with a stern expression.

"Okay, you are lying. Why do you agree so easily? Are you trying to avoid me?"

"I..."

Sting looks angry and Rogue had no idea that he could have upset him while he was struggling with his own feelings. It's not like he feared rejection. It was just him being scared to say it out loud, after all he never felt like this towards any one else. And maybe this should be reason enough, their relationship and how it developed over the years despite of the hardship, that he should tell him; there is probably no way that he can bear this any longer any way.

"I want to kiss you", he breathes out, nevertheless fears for the worst, but Sting only blinks, before he exhales, a grin on his lips.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Come here then."

Impossible. Did Rogue hear what he said or was he making fun of him? There is no way that Sting isn't joking because how can he take something like this, his best friend admitting that he wants to kiss him, with a grin.

"Sting, I'm serious. I want to kiss you", Rogue insists, more firmly this time; he really wants to avoid any awkwardness between them if he had pulled trough with this and he had been joking, taken off-guard by Rogue's advances.

"Yeah, I got it the first time."

Since Rogue isn't doing anything, Sting is the one who steps closer.

"You don't understand, I –"

"No, you don't get it. I said yes, didn't I?"

"What are you –?"

"I love you, Rogue. So. There. I said it. I know that not everyone can say it this easily and this is the reason why I waited for you to be ready. But this is also why I said: Come here. If actions lead to words with you, then I'm fine. Even if it turns out that you actually don't like kissing me."

Rogue just stares at him with wide eyes. Is he dreaming or did Sting really confess to him? It doesn't seem real, especially when Sting doesn't move or do something until Rogue realises that he is simply waiting for him to do the next step, doesn't want to force him.

And so Rogue finally does what he had imagined doing since days, steps closer and kisses him. It feels good, finally being able to do this and Sting seems like he is pretty eager as well – their first kiss isn't really ideal because they have no idea how to do this but they don't let this stop them from trying again and again until Rogue is pressed against a wall with his arms wrapped around him and kissing Sting, the world around them forgotten.

But now it gets harder, knowing that he can touch and kiss Sting while he tries to keep calm at the same time – there is no way that he will give in to this stupid tattoo which is certainly not stressing Sting's attractiveness, not at all.

Okay, he is lying to himself about this, but it makes him lasting only a week look as if it was a surprise and a spur of the moment. It started as a lazy make out session during the morning, a free day with no duty they spend in bed. Legs tangled together Sting partly laying on top of him, they enjoy slow kisses, Sting's hand brushing trough Rogue's black hair, enjoying the other one's hand in his own hair.

"Wait", Sting mumbles against his lips at one point, rolling over and sitting at the bed's edge to pull his shirt over his head and throw it aside, his back facing the other one.

Rogue lick his lips when he sees the damn tattoo again, how his muscles move when he stretches a second, his body aching from sitting at the desk all day and missing training.

"Better", Sting grins to himself before he turns back to Rogue, straddling his legs to sit on his hip, "and such a nice view", he continues to smirk, bending down to kiss him.

Rogue puts his hand on his shoulders, refraining from digging his nails in Sting's skin because leaving scratches on his back just where the tattoo is would result in people asking where these would come from but at the same time he likes the thought, marking Sting, and he wonders if he is really jealous of the tattoo for having done so already.

"Oh, fuck it", Rogue growls and before the other one can react, Sting is on his back and feels Rogue's lips on his neck, teeth grazing his skin, every inch he can reach – Sting allows it, no moan passing his clenched teeth because even though he is the one who is more vocal, he can be embarrassed as well about his own body reaction's.

But there is no way that he won't fight for dominance and so, in a moment of carelessness, Rogue is the one who finds himself on his back Sting hovering above him; he looks like he wants to eat him and Rogue shivers, realising that this is his fault, but at the same time enjoying it that he is the one who can rile him up.

And he can certainly do more than that.

(This time Rogue won't hesitate to mark his back.)

* * *

Sting exhales a deep breath and stretches. It's almost afternoon and besides of getting up after enjoying the afterglow to eat something and clean themselves up, they spend the day in bed and probably won't get up that often for the rest of the day.

"Had I known that this turns you one I would have gotten it sooner", Sting grins after a moment spend in silence and he can't help but to laugh when he turns to Rogue who groans, hiding his face in his pillow.

"Shut up."

Rogue is more than embarrassed but at least Sting's laughter is nice and he has plenty of more time to memorise all the black lines until he can trace them in the dark and know by heart, like every other part of his body.


	29. Stingue Week 20 - Costume

**A/N: **And this is the last one from Stingueweek. There is only a bit I edited, e.g. adding Minerva at the beginning, but nothing major, it's still fluff, don't worry. Thank you for bearing me editing the entries from November now in February. Also this means there is only one chapter left for Zinnia, I hope you are looking forward to it - hint: it's an Au story which wasn't featured yet but has to be part of every ship collection.

**Title**: Dance with me

**Genre:** romance

**Warnings:** None

* * *

"A costume party? Doesn't this involve dancing? Not my thing. Can't we sent Rufus?", Sting complains, arms spread while one of their guildmates walks around him, measuring his size; standing still like this is a different form of torture than the meetings he has to attend.

"You are the master and you represent us."

Minerva sighs, but she knows where Sting is coming from. This meeting with the other guildmasters at the castle can turn out to be rather dangerous, magic mixed with politics, and he isn't someone who can easily shut up when he doesn't like something – it's easy to step on someone's toes not just literally during dancing. Rogue exhales a breath as well, but he is used to his whining by now and so there is an amused smile when Sting feels an elbow in his back, a hint to stand straight so that they can finish as soon as possible.

"Ask Rogue and he can teach you how to dance", Rufus proposes because there is no way that he is going to replace their master; he does have his own plans and spending it with other people who go on and on with he current politics is certainly not part of it.

"Since when do you know how to dance?", Sting wants to know, looking at his boyfriend in surprise, curious when he obtained such a skill without his knowledge; it earns him another nudge and a glare he pretends not to see.

"I have a lot of free time", he shrugs, hesitating a moment but eventually nodding when Sting points out that Minerva forced him to, after all she is the only one who can persuade them to do this kind of things and they were often on missions together these past days; she isn't even offended just smiles.

"Kind of."

"But he is a good dancer", Yukino remarks, as if this would change anything.

"I pass, I just pretend that I'm always busy talking with someone", Sting sighs, relieved that he can put his arm down, their guildmate humming to himself and leaving with the notes he made; Sting wasn't interested in a custom made suit but Minerva and a few other insisted and since one of them had married a designer, the problem with the money was non-existent.

"So you don't want to be taught by me?"

"I pass."

Sting doesn't get why Rogue looks so amused as if he missed a joke so he shakes his head again, even more confused when Rufus chuckles as well like he didn't take the opportunity to whatever he would normally do.

Well, paperwork is waiting for him so there is no time to think about it in the first place.

* * *

"So, how do you think it looks?" It's been a week and now Sting is standing in their bedroom, wearing the new suit which had been tailored for him.

Rogue had been busy that day so it's not until the evening at home that he can see the costume Sting tries on for him again. It's nothing fancy like he wore during the grand magic games, a dark blue shirt with a black vest and tie to the dark pants, something simple to blend in.

"No jacket with rose?", Rogue teases him, adjusting the tie because Sting has still no idea how to do it correctly, though he is getting better and Rogue wonders if he doesn't put much effort in it so that he does it for him, standing close and allowing his hands on his hips.

"It's summer, I don't want to die."

"It suits you", Rogue hums, stepping back and gaze shifting from head to toe, pleased with the way Sting appeared; the other one knows this look, can tell when his boyfriends thoughts shift and with a smirk, he takes a step closer.

"Do you want me to take it off?"

"Yes", is the immediate reply and Sting has to laugh, never used to this hidden eagerness Rogue sometimes shows but happy about it nevertheless and so he changes without hesitatin and puts the suit in the wardrobe before it gets wrinkles.

It's not like he needs clothes for the activity Rogue has in mind anyway.

Rogue wakes up around two in the morning by noises coming from the kitchen. The place next to him is still warm but there is no body and with a sigh, he gets up. Despite of the heat their floor is cold and so he puts on a pair of socks after putting on some clean shorts because his landed somewhere on the floor or under the bed, he isn't so sure and Sting made sure that he focused more on his lips instead of some clothes. The hall is dark but his eyes always adjusted to it quickly, apart from the fact that he knows their apartment well enough already without seeing anything. Just like he knows his way around the rooms, he can tell what the other is up to and as suspected, he finds Sting in front of the fridge, searching for some leftovers.

"Early breakfast? Don't tell me you plan to work after eating."

Sting jumps when he hears the deep voice but when he turns around and sees his boyfriend standing there, he visibly relaxes – that is until he gets the question and sheepishly grins.

"Maybe?"

Rolling his eyes, Rogue tugs at the hem of Sting's sleeveless shirt and tells him to sit down before he takes some of the soup from the fridge and starts heating it up, a silent promise that he would watch Sting during the meal and drag him back to bed; everyone of the guild knows how hard he works so there is no way that anyone allows him to work at a time he is supposed to sleep.

"So, about the dancing...", Sting starts halfway trough the meal, the silence in which Rogue simply observes him too much to handle, coughing, "Why was Rufus so amused about it?"

Rogue's tired mind needs an additional second to process the question, another one to form an answer in his head and a last one to speak, his voice still gruff.

"Dancing involves two people and especially classic ones allow some form of closeness."

Sting doesn't seem to get it and so Rogue gets up slowly and stands next to Sting, reaching out for his hand; Sting takes it with a furrowed brow and confusion plastered across his face until Rogue pulls him to their living room, pushing the table as quietly as possible aside to create free space for them.

"Come", Rogue says, guiding Sting's left hand to his hip before he places his own right one on Sting's shoulder and holding the right one in his own before he starts to move, telling Sting to take a step back and following him, step by step until he doesn't look at their feet any more and watches Sting concentrating instead.

It's 3am but Sting doesn't care that they are only in their socks and underwear, dancing in the small living room which is probably the worst performance ever but Rogue is close to him and this is all that matters.

(He teaches him how to dance after all and Sting has to realise that doing so in the costume is a bit more difficult – yet he doesn't complain because having Rogue at his side is worth it.)


	30. Favours

_**Let's end this story collection with some fake dating. Modern Au. Thank you for sticking with me during these one and a half year &amp; especially to the few of you who took their time and left a review longer than a few words. Even though Zinnia is complete, it's not impossible that I will upload another story on Ffnet, so you might want to keep your eyes open. Also I still have my series "a bouquet of Zinnias" on AO3 you might want to check out. And I planned a multichaptered story about them, so you will have to bear me a little longer.**_

_**Title: **Favours_

_**Rating: **K+?_

_**Genre:** friendship, romance_

_**Warning: **implied minor character death_

* * *

Conversations starting with "you need to do me a favour" rarely lead to something good. So obviously Rogue raises any eyebrow when his friend is standing in front of him, shuffling his feet and avoiding his gaze in case he is giving something important away. Sting is not blushing but his body language speaks for himself, showing Rogue that he probably shouldn't say anything to fuel his embarrassment, allowing him to go on with an explanation and finding the right words on his own.

"My grandparents are coming over for golden week."

It took Sting painfully long to tell him that, a moment which felt like forever to Rogue. However more importantly, it doesn't really help him to understand what he is trying to say because even though he had known Sting for a long time now, he hadn't meet them nor any other of his relatives before which might be better, considering the few things Sting had told him on the rare occasion they had talked about his family.

"And?"

"And they are bothering to see me getting married. I mean I'm still young but I never mention any girlfriend."

Dealing with Sting he learnt to be patient, but wringing every sentence out of him is exhausting, yet he is too stubborn himself to tell his friend to get to the case, maybe also wanting him to suffer a bit if he beats around the bush like that.

"And?"

"My mother is annoyed as well so she told them I'm only interested in guys and can't marry", Sting explains, adding in a smaller voice, almost as if he was muttering this part to himself, "I have no idea why she said that though."

"You like boys and girls", are Rogue's first words even though he should be more suspicious, after all Sting knows that he likes guys and so, judging by the strange behaviour as well as choice of words, Rogue could have been able to guess where this was leading up to.

"Yeah, but that isn't the point. They don't care which is actually awesome but now I need a fake boyfriend so that they don't try to set me up with someone like mother heard them imply. I'd like to chose who I date. Please? I owe you forever."

He presses his hands together, begging him for a positive answer, but before Rogue can really process what he asked him to do, his first question is: "What about Rufus?"

"He is abroad."

He isn't even offended to be the second choice. Rufus with his manners and politeness is always the first to come to their mind, the perfect guy to bring home as you boyfriend or just friend in general and a perfect excuse to stay away from home; not that they need to do that any more.

"You'll really owe me", Rogue makes sure, and Sting blinks, nods, before he realises that the other one is actually considering it; not until Rogue agrees with a nod though does he smile.

"Thanks, I will love you forever."

* * *

Rogue doesn't tell his father why he suddenly stays at Sting place, only informs him that he'll be there the whole week or maybe just three days, depending on something he describes as an inevitable event. His father is used to it, at least when it comes to the blond boy who had always been there for his son, especially during the time his mother died, knowing how it feels like to grow up with just one parent.

In the end, Rogue is old enough to make his own decision and so he just tells him to take care of himself and Sting to be careful – it's the usual talk they have and yet he sees something akin to regret on his son's face. He doesn't point it out though; they were never good at talking about each other's feelings.

.

.

.

"Rogue, I'm sorry that Sting drags you into this", Sting's mother greets him the next day, hugging him like she does with her own son, a habit they bear since middle school and has some familiar warmth to it neither would want to miss, despite of their complaint.

"Mother, really?"

She just chuckles, shaking her head in amusement, her blond hair she passed on to Sting slightly moving with the action.

"I'll prepare a futon for you. Because this is my home and even though you guys are dating, I won't allow any activities."

"Mum", he whines, complaining and thus just affirming her in the opinion that he hasn't grown yet, something which elicits Rogue a laugh (it's always been just Sting with his mother and Rogue wonders all the time why they allowed him to come into their life).

.

.

.

Sleep doesn't come for them easily.

Sting almost regrets to have chosen Rogue, realises the the guy who he had a little crush on wasn't his best option as a fake boyfriend if he wanted to keep his heart from breaking. But he had been desperate and since his grandparents are perceptive they could tell if they aren't close and as far as Yukino was believable they almost acted like lovers in the first place.

Besides they do know a lot about each other.

He still remembers how they meet for the first time in junior school, both of them wary of each other until Sting found Rogue at a pond watching the tadpoles with a frog in his hands and they sealed their friendship after his bobtail cat Lector always sat down in Rogue's lap.

From then on, they were always around each other, during middle school and even high school despite of the different classes. They also considered to move together for university, but Rogue couldn't bear the thought to leave his father by himself and Sting didn't want to see his mother stay by herself. It's due to he good relationship with their parents that they think that way and yet Rogue had been the first one he told about his interest in boys and girl (Sting still remembers the relief on the other one's face and the confession that he liked guys as well).

Somehow, with all the things they shared over the past – clothes, secrets and their biggest fears – Sting wonders whether this all is inevitable.

Rogue is in a similar sate of restlessness.

He should have said no, he thinks, to avoid anything complicated. He can't say if he is in love with Sting. They are best friends and very close but Rogue had always felt some longing, yearning for more affection and he is scared that he will fall in love with him.

(It is bound to happen.)

* * *

It's early in the morning when they fetch Sting's grandparents from the train station, too early for someone like Rogue who hates getting up early and doesn't like coffee. Yet he tries to act as approachable as possible which turns out to be pretty easy. The old woman is the first to spot them and Rogue didn't expected the hug he finds himself suddenly in. He already fears that the grandfather will do so as well, but he just shakes his hand; they really are related when it comes to ignoring personal space.

"Nice to meet you", the old man starts and he means it, another trait he shares with his grandson.

"Leave the poor boy alone, dad", Sting's mother interferes without him even saying anything, "also shouldn't you greet your daughter and grandson first?"

She looks upset, but it's just an act, he can tell and just as expected, she smiles when her father apologises. Rogue risks a short glance at Sting and he can see the subtle happiness which makes him want to hold his hand. He remembers that he can to do that now, so he reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers; Sting allows it and squeezes his hand, as if he took it for granted.

"To be honest at first we thought she had been lying but you two look really adorable."

And of course this didn't go unnoticed by the old woman who smiles at them, gaze shifting from an embarrassed Sting to a confused Rogue.

"Thank you?"

The last time he had been called adorable was by his mother when he had been six, so Rogue doesn't really know how to respond to that; thankfully, Sting's mother ends the misery.

"Come on, let's go home, I prepared dinner."

"Ah, this sounds nice. And Sting, tell us a bit about university."

* * *

The week couldn't be over fast enough. Luckily, his grandparents are convinced of them dating and soon talk about other things with them, their health and plans for vacation being just a small part of it. They are often on their own exploring the town, despite of their offer to show them around, and Sting uses these times to spend the day with Rogue in front of the T.V. (and if they fell asleep next to each other, being woken up by his grandmother with a smile, this might have been part of the plan).

But in the end it's still exhausting, so that Rogue is happy to see them depart, not with another hug though and the promise to visit them again; he has to tell Sting to warn him in advance so that he can book a flight to Europe in the meantime.

"They are exhausting."

It's the first time that Rogue says it out loud, lying on his own bed, a familiarity he had missed; Sting is next to him, humming in agreement.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Rogue thought they had been joking when they said they wanted to know everything. They asked when they meet, why they haven't meet him, when they started dating and only when his mother said that these two deserve some privacy did they stop asking.

"It's good that I asked you. They could see that you are uncomfortable with showing affection in public, so they didn't nag us about proving anything."

"You're a good grandson, they would never accuse you of lying to them."

"Maybe."

The silence between them is comfortable. During these past days Sting realised how much he enjoyed Rogue's calm presence and to be honest, he would miss him, not being able to wake up next to the other one even though they weren't even sharing a bed. Rogue must have felt the same, otherwise he wouldn't have hold his hand after dinner when they were still sitting at the table or leant his head against his shoulder, even though there was nobody to watch. And for a moment Sting wonders whether he should actually tell him.

There'll probably never be a better moment, at least he assumes it, and so he takes a deep breath.

"Did I tell you why Yukino suggested you? She thought that we always act like we're a couple in love."

Rogue raises an eyebrow, didn't expect the other one to talk again, assumed that they won't discuss any 'whys' or the whole 'love' thing. Apparently, Sting is full of surprises and Rogue would be lying if he said that he doesn't want to give him his opinion. He actually intends to reply, but Sting's next words stop him.

"And she might be right, I do like you a lot."

"That's..."

"And I think about kissing you. Not just since you're my fake boyfriend. Even before my grandparents announced their visit."

It's all Sting manages to say before he goes quiet. He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, a light blush dusting his cheek. He feels embarrassed but also guilty, that's something Rogue can pick up, the uneasiness because he doesn't want to be someone who took advantage of the situation.

"Do you just think about doing it or also asking me to?", Rogue blurts out without thinking, almost curses himself, but it turns out to be the right thing to say.

"You could ask me", Rogue suggests, this time collected, speaking soft and slow, as if he was talking to a scared animal – it's then that Sting realises his shaking hand.

"Uhm... Rogue? Would you like to kiss me?"

"Yes."

Rogue doesn't hesitate to reply, sitting up so that he looks down at the other one.

"Oh... Oh! I mean... that's... Now?"

"Yes Sting, now."

The blond doesn't wait to sit up and face the other one, but when he looks him directly in the eyes, he feels nervous again. He is about to kiss his best friend. It shouldn't make him so nervous, after all this is something Rogue offered and he is thrilled to do this after imagining it for weeks. And so he leans in, merely a few centimetre separating them to make sure that this is really okay

"Well, at least you don't need to feel bad about lying", Rogue mumbles against his lips, an attempt to calm him – both of them – down, before they close the distance.

It's short, clumsy and not the first time that they kiss someone, even though it feels like it, the nervousness and fear that the other one might not like it; there is nothing to worry about though because when they part, resting their foreheads together, they are smiling at each other.

"Rogue?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be my not-fake boyfriend?"

Sting's grins, feeling clever and even with Rogue's laugh which shows him how stupid that is – endearing and adorable but still stupid – it feels like a victory.

"Yes", Rogue breaths out, before he goes in for another kiss – Sting happily complies.


End file.
